Ich bin der Herbergsvater
by mortianna
Summary: Ein Epilog.Harry und Snape auf der einsamen Insel. Ihr habt es so gewollt. na ja, zumindest manche von euch:-) AU, slash (gähn), HP/SS, R (jau). Antwort auf alle Fragen: 42.
1. Severus

Ich bin der Herbergsvater

***************************

Ich gebe die Schuld an der Entstehung dieses Stückes dem Radio. Und dem Fernsehen. Ich meine, müssen die heutzutage noch YMCA im Radio spielen? Morgens, wenn man besonders aufnahmefähig ist? Müssen sie ständig Sendungen bringen, wo arme Seeleute in Heimen leben? Eben. Müssen sie nicht. Wieso ich plötzlich Joachim Witt hörte, mit dem Lied, das der Geschichte den Titel gab, weiss der Henker. Muss wohl meine Sozialisierung sein. Oder so. Ausserdem hab ich eine sauferklige Story gelesen, wo Snape ein Schuldirektor ist, und Harry ein – Schüler *boah, ey*. Die hat mich auch sehr beeindruckt. Und vor allem schiebe ich natürlich die Schuld auf meinen stinklangweiligen Job. Da muss ein Mädchen doch auf böse Ideen kommen:-) und auf romantische. Und klar, die Geschichte ist so durchsichtig wie nur was. Mir hat sie trotzdem Spaß gemacht.

Die ist eine AU-Geschichte. Heisst: Die Figuren sind wie immer Frau Rowling und all ihren Anwälten entliehen, diesmal sind sie jedoch an einen noch andereren Platz entführt, so dass sie noch weniger sie selbst sind. Die Armen. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so aneinander klammern müssen *Fiesgrins*

**********************

I.

Severus Snape sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und schob die Brille in die langen strähnigen Haare. Schon wieder fettig, dabei hatte er sie gerade am Morgen gewaschen. Aber da der Koch krank war, musste er das auch noch tun. Kochen. Und das war nicht gerade gut für seine Frisur. Schwarze Haare sahen sofort schmuddelig aus. Nicht dass es gut für die Seeleute in dem Heim, dass er betreute war, wenn er kochen musste. 

Ein langer Tag. Nun war es 10 Uhr abends, und morgens um 6 hatte er Frühstück gemacht. Seeleute waren Frühaufsteher. Eigentlich war die Herberge nun geschlossen, und er hatte gedacht, er könne in Ruhe den Schriftkram erledigen. Aber nein. Er richtete die Augen auf die Glastür gegenüber seiner Rezeption. Sie wurde geöffnet. 

Snapes Augenbraue hob sich beinahe automatisch und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem nicht besonders gastfreundlichen Grinsen. Manche Leute hätten denken können, dass Severus Snape nicht gerade besonders geeignet war, um verirrten Seelen ein Heim zu geben. Und diese Leute hätten Recht gehabt. Dennoch tat er es. Was mehr war, als man von den Leuten, die schlecht über ihn redeten, sagen konnte. 

Nun bewegte sich sein Mund ohne sein Zutun, als wenn er um himmlischen Beistand flehen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Leitern von Seemannsheimen war Severus Snape nicht besonders christlich. Aber wenn er je an Übersinnliches irgendeiner Art geglaubt hatte, dann jetzt. Er kannte den Mann, der langsam, einen Seesack schleppend, auf ihn zukam und ihn mit grünen Augen ansah. Er hatte ihn schon gesehen. In einem Traum. 

Severus Snape glaubte nicht an Träume. Dieser Job war nicht sein Traumjob, nein, sicher nicht. In einem lausigen Seemannsheim am Hamburger Hafen dahinzuvegetieren, war ihm nicht an der Wiege gesungen worden. Nicht, dass da so besonders viel gesungen worden wäre. Und das Heim war nicht mehr lausig, nicht seitdem er hier Regie führte. Aber trotzdem. Er war höher geboren, als es seine momentane Position im Leben anzeigte. Und das befriedigte ihn ungeheuer. Träume, pah.

Severus Snape hatte nicht an Träume geglaubt. Bisher. Er schloss den Mund mit einem nur für ihn selbst vernehmbaren Laut und starrte mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die schon von anderen als gefährlich bezeichnet worden waren, den Neuankömmling an. Dessen Augen ließen ihn nicht los, als er jetzt direkt vor dem Tresen seinen Seesack fallen ließ. Grüne aufmerksame Augen hinter einer lächerlichen runden Brille. Schwarze strubbelige Haare, schwarze erstaunlich starke Augenbrauen. Pinkfarbene Lippen in einem glatten cremeweißen Gesicht, dessen Wangen nun rosig waren von der Anstrengung. Ein blau-weiß gestreiftes bretonisches Fischerhemd, das eng genug saß, um den muskulösen Oberkörper ahnen zu lassen. Ein grünes Baumwollhemd offen darüber. Jeans. Irgendwelche Schuhe. Der Mann war nicht besonders groß und nicht besonders kräftig. Eher ein Smutje als ein richtiger Seemann. Aber man konnte nie wissen. Die kleinen schmalen konnten kräftiger sein, als man auf den ersten Blick annehmen würde. Jung. Sehr jung. Höchstens 20. Und schon gestrandet. Es war ein Elend.

Severus Snape sah von oben auf den schwarzen Kopf herab. Noch hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesagt. Das war doch sehr sonderbar, sogar für ihn. "Guten abend", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den Jungen wegschicken, behaupten, es sei kein Bett frei. Er wollte keinen Ärger. Und die Verkörperung seines Traums vor sich zu sehen, ihn in der Nähe zu haben, bedeutete Ärger. Gewiss. Neben allem anderem: Wieso sollte ihn ein solcher Junge schon wollen? Ihn, den 40-jährigen, mageren, hakennasigen, übellaunigen, fetthaarigen Bastard, der sich in diesem Wohnheim zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte? Er kannte all das, was man über ihn flüsterte. Und es stimmte alles. Er war nicht gerade ein Hauptgewinn, für niemanden. Nicht mal für sich selbst. Wer würde jemand wollen, der vor der Welt und dem, was er in ihr erlebt hatte, geflohen war? Dieser Junge brauchte nur ein kurzfristiges Rückzugsgebiet, dann würde er wieder in die Welt, und in all das, was sich ihm in ihr bot, hinausgehen. Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich von Träumen leiten zu lassen. Snape verdammte sich selber für seine überreife Phantasie. Es stimmte wohl, was man sagte. Immer allein sein ließ einen dem Wahnsinn verdammt nahe kommen. Was dachte er über diesen Burschen nach? Der hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, und schon meinte Snape, sein früheres und sein weiteres Leben interpretieren zu können. Er sollte wirklich mit dem Fernsehen aufhören. Es tat ihm nicht gut. 

"N'abend", sagte der Junge jetzt. Seine Stimme war nicht besonders bemerkenswert. Die Gefühle, die Severus durchströmten, als sich die rosigen Lippen öffneten, waren damit nicht zu erklären. Er starrte, und wusste, das sein Gesicht wie eine böse kalte Maske aussah. Dabei lief Blut durch seine Adern, wirklich, gerade jetzt sogar ziemlich schnell. Aber das musste ja nicht jeder wissen. Snape erlaubte sich ein winziges Kopfnicken, als Zeichen, dass er die Anwesenheit des anderen registriert und ihn verstanden hatte. Sonst dachte der noch, er sei taub. In seinem Alter. 

"Ich brauche ein Bett", sagte der Junge, und seine Stimme kiekste. Snape starrte weiter. Noch jünger als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht noch im Stimmbruch? Du lieber Gott. Nein, es war ein Lachen. Ein sehr trauriges Lachen, genaugenommen. Nicht dass er da ein besonderer Experte war. 

"Logisch nicht?", sagte der Junge und sah ihn mit irgendwie verdächtig glänzenden Augen an. "Ich meine, ich würde doch nicht in ein Seemannsheim kommen und ein Haus kaufen wollen."

"Nicht um die Uhrzeit", sagte Snape, während er wie hypnotisiert in die grünen Augen starrte. Der Junge würde doch wohl nicht anfangen zu heulen? Oh, bitte nicht. Nein, er kiekste wieder, blinzelte kurz und danach glänzten die Augen weniger. Gut. 

"Ich weiss, dass es schon spät ist. Aber ich kam nicht früher los." Die Augen waren wirklich beschwörend. Snape konnte alle möglichen Dinge darin sehen. Flucht, Angst, Schmerzen. Er riss seien Augen los. "Nationalität?" Die grünen Augen leuchteten auf. "Englisch". "Gut". Ein Landsmann. Selten, heutzutage. Die meisten waren Malaien. Oder Russen. Er blätterte in seinem Gästebuch, obwohl er wusste, dass noch ein Bett frei war. In einem Raum, den nicht die Trunkenbolde und Radaubrüder bewohnten. Sogar Engländer waren die Bewohner. Ein uralter ehemaliger Kapitän und sein riesiges Faktotum. Doch. Da würde der Junge sicher sein. Auch vor ihm. Snape schnaubte. Und er vor ihm. Gut. 

Nachdem der Junge ihm sein Heuerbuch gegeben hatte, das auf einen "Potter, Harold J." ausgestellt war, führte Snape ihn in das englische Zimmer. Dort war noch Licht. Snape klopfte an und öffnete die Tür. Der alte Mann mit dem weißen langen Bart und dem Haarknoten stopfte eine Hose, wobei er irgendwelche bunten Bonbons kaute. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich. Wie der Mann so alt geworden war, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Bei der Ernährung. Der Riese lag auf dem Boden und spielte mit einer Ratte, die er nun schnell verschwinden lassen wollte. Snape schnaubte. Er hatte es doch gewusst. 

"Keine Tiere, Rubeus. Ich hab es dir schon hundertmal gesagt." Der Riese machte einen Schmollmund, soweit man das hinter dem Gewirr von Bart sehen konnte. "Sie ist doch noch so klein, Severus, und tut gar nichts, guck. Aua". Er hielt sich den kleinen Finger, in dem die spitzen Zähne der riesigen Ratte ein blutendes Loch hinterlassen hatte. "Die Ratte fliegt raus, Rubeus, oder du fliegst mit ihr." Das fehlte noch. Ratten kamen in der Nähe des Hafens von ganz allein, man musste sie nicht auch noch einladen. Snape war beinahe sicher, dass Hagrid sie auch fütterte. Bei den Mengen die der Mann selber vertilgte, fiel das nicht groß ins Gewicht, aber trotzdem. Es ging ums Prinzip. 

"Okay", sagte Hagrid und sah traurig aus. Snape schnaubte. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch jeden Tag gehabt und sie würden es weiterhin jeden Tag haben. Soviel war sicher. Warum er sich überhaupt noch darauf einließ, wusste er selber nicht. 

"Cool", sagte der Junge, Harold, und trat in das Zimmer. "Ich kannte mal eine Ratte, die hatte eine silberne Vorderpfote." Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Tierfreunde unter sich. Wunderbar. Er griff die Tür, um den Raum zu verlassen. Sollten sie doch machen, was sie wollten. "Das ist Harold. Dies hier sind der alte Albus und der große Rubeus. Frühstück gibt's ab halb 7." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als die grünen Augen sich wieder auf ihn richteten. "Harry", sagte der rosige Mund, "mein Name ist Harry". Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied? "Mein Name ist Severus Snape". Und er machte glasklar, dass er noch viele Jahre brauchen würde, um mit ihm auf einer Vornamenbasis zu verkehren. Wenn überhaupt jemals. Auf de Weg zurück zu seiner Rezeption hörte Severus das animierte Geschwätz der Männer. Wenn sie noch lauter würden, flogen sie raus. Diesmal wirklich. 

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Drehstuhl und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Seine Zähne kauten auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er sich durchs Programm zappte. Ah ja. Das war es. Ein alter Schwarzweißfilm mit Errol Flynn als Freibeuter der Meere. Sein Abend war gerettet. 


	2. Harry

II.

Harry erwachte morgens um 6 nach zwei Stunden Schlaf. Diese Männer waren nett, aber Rubeus schnarchte seiner Größe entsprechend, während Albus im Schlaf kicherte. Nicht, dass er sonst hätte schlafen können. Aber es war schön, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, wenigstens für einen Moment. Der Illusion, dass andere schuld an seiner Schlaflosigkeit waren, und nicht seine eigenen dummen Gedanken. Harry seufzte und richtete sich auf. Er nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und blinzelte, bis sich seine Augen weder eingestellt hatten, deutlich zu sehen. Die anderen Männern schliefen noch. Durch den dunkelgrünen Vorhang kam nur wenig Licht, das anzeigte, dass die dunkelste Stunde des Tages vorbei war. Es reichte, um Harry seine neue Umgebung schemenhaft wahrnehmen zu lassen. Drei Betten, drei Schränke. Drei Stühle um einen Tisch. Alles sehr einfach und sehr sauber. Keine Bilder, keine Blumen, keine Verzierungen. Severus Snape schien nicht nur gegen Haustiere zu sein, sondern auch gegen Gemütlichkeit. Nun, sollte ihm recht sein. 

Harry kroch aus dem Bett und reckte sich. Seinen Knochen schien die Nacht in einem Bett gut getan zu haben. Nach seiner Flucht von der "Dark Lady" hatte er ein paar Tage draußen verbracht. Nun, die Tage waren nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber die Nächte ... Es war ein kaltes Land, Deutschland, beinahe so kalt wie England. Und es regnete beinahe so viel. 

Harry kratzte sich. Hoffentlich hatte er sich keine Flöhe geholt. Oder Läuse. Er hatte sich tagelang nicht gewaschen, war erst gestern, nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte, es nun doch zu wagen, in das Seemannsheim zu gehen, in ein öffentliches Bad gegangen. Er wollte nicht so verkommen aussehen, wie er war. Sein Mund verzog sich. 

Neue Unterwäsche. Ja, er musste waschen. Das wenige was er besaß, musste eben reichen. Luxus. Dinge zum Waschen zu haben. Für das Frühstück mussten seine alten Sachen reichen. Severus würde es nichts ausmachen. Der sah selber nicht so sehr sauber aus. Harry grinste. Was für ein sonderbarer Mann. In seinen komischen Antiklederhosen und dem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, mit dem weißen mürrischen Gesicht, der langen Nase und den fettigen langen Haaren sah der aus wie ein Existenzialist im Paris der Fünfziger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts. Nicht dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, so enge Lederhosen zu tragen. Für einen so alten Mann hatte er eine gute Figur.

Harry grunzte und zog die Jeans über seien Boxershorts. Jeans waren praktisch. Man sah den Dreck nicht so. Ob Severus deshalb diese altmodischen Lederhosen trug? Was ging es ihn an? Nichts. Er wollte hier seine Ruhe haben, verschwinden von der Welt, wenn schon nicht vom Erdboden. Es hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren, wie irgendwelche Hintern in irgendwelchen Hosen aussahen. So. Harry streifte sein Hemd über, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Küche.

Severus trug noch die selben Klamotten. Immerhin, auf gesellschaftliche Formen schien er keinen Wert zu legen. Kaffee schien er aber auch nicht kochen zu können. Harry hatte noch nie etwas Scheußlicheres gerochen. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass man Kaffee so etwas antun konnte. Er sah sich um in der kleinen Küche hinter dem Aufenthaltsraum. Toast verbrennen konnte er auch. Und nun schlug er Eier auf eine Weise auf, die auch nichts Gutes verhieß. Harry schob die Ärmel seines Hemdes zurück. "Kann ich helfen?"

Snape sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blitzen der schwarzen Augen an. Als Harry in die Küche kam, hatte er ihn nur mit einem Grunzen begrüßt. Er schien auch keine Morgenperson zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn er diesen Kaffee tatsächlich trank. Seine langen schwarzen Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, aber schon fielen ihm erste Strähnen in die feuchte Stirn, die er jetzt ungeduldig wegzupusten versuchte. Harry merkte, dass er starrte. Lange Finger steckten die unverschämten Strähnen hinter ein Ohr. "Wenn du meinst, du kannst es besser. Kannst du kochen?" Die Frage hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Ton. 

Harry zwang sich, nicht weiter zu starren. Es waren nur Hände. Und Haare, und fettige noch dazu. Und hochrote Flecken auf weißen Wangenknochen. Nichts, was Starren rechtfertigte. "Wenn dieser Kaffee auch nur annähernd so scheußlich schmeckt wie er riecht, habe ich größte Befürchtungen für die Eier", sagte Harry, verzweifelt um einen leichten Ton bemüht. 

Der andere Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn verächtlich an. "Ach ja? Was sollte denen denn passieren? Die sind tot." Die Hand mit den schlanken Fingern schlug ein weiteres Ei auf, Eigelb und Eiweiß landete zu gleichen Teilen in der Schüssel und auf der Arbeitsplatte, dafür war ein großer Teil der Schale auch in der Schüssel gelandet. Snape knallte das verbliebene Ei auf die anderen. "Ach verdammt." Es klang hoffnungslos und der Mann sank auf einen Stuhl.

Harry starrte immer noch. Dieser Mann schien noch mehr Probleme zu haben als er, mit der Realität fertig zu werden. Mein Gott, es war doch nur ein Frühstück! Mehr zu schlafen als er selber schien er auch nicht, wenn man sein Gesicht betrachtete. Tiefe Schatten um die schwarzen Augen, die wie dunkle Höhlen aussahen. Harry fühlte etwas wie Mutterinstinkt in sich aufwallen und ärgerte sich. Sicher, Potter, immer mitten rein in die Scheisse. Harry Potter, der Retter der Traurigen und Verklemmten. Super. 

Er griff nach einer Gabel, um die Schalenreste aus dem Ei zu pulen. "Gut, die Eier sind schon tot, aber das ist kein Grund, dass sie auch ihre Esser töten sollten." Harry war froh, etwas zu tun zu haben, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte. Sich und seine Augen. Die wollten nämlich immer wieder ausreißen, um zu sehen wie der Mund von Severus war. Den sah er noch nicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Ach verdammt! Er schlug das Ei ein wenig mehr, als unbedingt nötig. 

Jemand berührte ihn beinahe. Harry fuhr herum. Snape stand direkt hinter ihm. Er hatte ihn nicht aufstehen hören. Der Mann war so lautlos wie eine Schlange. Nun lauerte er über ihm und sah auf die Eier hinunter, dann warf er ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick zu. Harry fühlte sich unwohl. "Hast du Angst, dass ich ihnen etwas tun könnte? Keine Sorge, sie sind schon tot." Gott, konnte der Mann starren. Darin würde er jeden Wettbewerb gewinnen, selbst gegen seinen früheren Chef. Harry versteifte sich und zwang sich, die Hand ganz ruhig zu halten. Severus' schwarze Augen waren sehr durchdringend. Es ging nicht an, dass er erkannte, wer er wirklich war. Was er wirklich war. 

Snape schnaubte und pustete dabei die weichen Härchen auf Harrys Ohrläppchen an. Sie standen sofort zu Berge. Harry zitterte. "Kaffee?", fragte Snape und sah ihn lauernd an. Harry fand sich in der Falle. War das eine Fangfrage? 

"Ähm", sagte er. Der andere Mann nahm das als ein ja. Nun gut. Sterben würde er ja nicht direkt daran. 

Aber beinahe. Nachdem erstaunlich geschickte Hände den Kaffee in einen Becher gefüllt und ihm hingeschoben hatten, nahm Harry einen Schluck. Sehr sehr vorsichtig. Es genügte, um beinahe zu ersticken. Harry prustete und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Severus' Qualifikation, ein solches Heim zu führen, musste ganz klar woanders als auf der lukullischen Ebene liegen. Vielleicht war er ja gut in handwerklichen Dingen. 

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, konnte er den anderen Mann wieder erkennen. Schwarze Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an, wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop. Harry mochte das nicht. "Erstaunlich, dass ein Getränk gleichzeitig so stark und so labberig sein kann. Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten", sagte er nachdenklich. Auf der weißen Stirn erschien eine tiefe Falte, ungeduldige Finger strichen wieder eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. "Wenn du meinst, du kannst es besser, Potter, zeig's mir", knurrte der Mann. Harry erschrak. Wie konnte eine Stimme so klingen? Und sowas in ihm auslösen? Den Wunsch, dem Mann zu beweisen, dass er so einiges konnte, und nicht nur beim Kochen. Den, ihn zu erwürgen. Plus den, sich zusammenzurollen und ein wenig unter dem Ansturm der Stimme zu wimmern. Harry entschied sich für die vernünftige Lösung. Diesmal. Er warf dem Mann einen Blick zu, den dieser interpretieren mochte, wie er wollte, und setzte neuen Kaffee auf. Dann briet er die Eier und schnitt Brötchen auf. Dekorierte die Wurst und den Käse, den Snape einfach in den Hüllen bereit gelegt hatte, und deckte die Tische im Aufenthaltsraum mit den Tassen und Tellern, die Snape auf einem Sideboard abgestellt hatte. Er sah sich nach Blumen um, um das Ganze ein wenig freundlicher zu machen, aber so etwas gab es hier natürlich nicht. 

Snape hatte geschwiegen. Zumindest sein Mund. Die schwarzen Augen hatten Harry nicht losgelassen. Mißtrauisch aufs äußerste hatten sie jede Bewegung analysiert. Harry machte das nicht viel aus. Im Vergleich zu seinem letzten Chef war das harmlos. Mit Schauen konnte er fertig werden. Er ging wieder in die Küche und goss zwei Tassen des frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees ein. Eine reichte er Snape. Ihre Finger berührten sich. "Schwarz?", fragte Harry. Er war dankbar, dass ihm nur diese blöde Frage entkommen war. Der andere Mann nickte. Klar. Was sonst. Harry nahm einen Schluck und hätte sich fast verbrannt, da seine Augen immer noch auf den schwarzen vor sich ruhten. Aber immerhin – diesen Kaffee konnte man trinken. Kein Wunder, er kochte ja auch schon welchen, seit er stehen konnte und an die Kaffeemaschine heranreichte. 

Snape bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Harry hatte nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie ließen sich an einem der von Harry gedeckten Tische nieder, und Snapes Augen glitten über das Bild, das der gedeckte Tisch bot. Harry schluckte. Hatte er sich zu weit vorgewagt? Hätte er dem Mann nicht alles aus der Hand nehmen sollen? Er war ein Idiot. Snape machte sicherlich nicht den Eindruck, als würde er gerne übertrumpft. Nun ja. Er hatte es nur gut gemeint. Zumindest mit seinem Magen. 

Harry sprang auf und holte das Rührei. Er verteilte es auf die Teller, immer noch beobachtet von den starren schwarzen Augen. Wie lange konnte der Mann eigentlich gucken, ohne zu blinzeln? Und wie lange konnte er schweigen? Das war wirklich unheimlich. Wie eine – Schlange. Harry schluckte wieder. Ohne Rührei. Die Erinnerung an Schlangen war seinem Appetit nicht gerade hilfreich. Er polkte in dem Ei auf seinem Teller herum. Und sah wieder auf. Snape öffnete seinen Mund und führte etwas Ei heran. Die dünnen Lippen schlossen sich langsam wieder. Harry schluckte trocken. Obszönität am Morgen, die dadurch nicht besser wurde, dass nur er sie bemerkte. Der Mann dachte sich sicher nichts dabei. Aber es war einfach nicht fair, dass sich auch sein Hals beim Kauen so unanständig bewegte. 

Harry sah weg und nahm auch einen Bissen Ei. Doch, es ging. Sein Appetit war noch immer wiedergekommen, nach einer Kindheit, in der er beinahe verhungert wäre. Er sah wieder auf, beinahe triumphierend, weil er es gemeistert hatte. Er hatte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Die dünnen Lippen bewegten sich wieder. Harry erstarrte. "Suchst du einen Job?", fragte die seidenweiche Stimme so leise, dass Harry sich vorbeugen musste, um sie besser zu hören. Er nickte wie in Trance. Wie machte der Mann das? "Dann hast du ihn", sagte die Stimme wieder und Harry fühlte sich grinsen. Die schmalen Lippen zuckten.


	3. Severus

III.

Snape ging der Versuchung aus dem Weg, den ganzen Tag, und die Versuchung schien ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass der Junge wusste, was er tat, zumindest mit Lebensmitteln, hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Sowieso war die ganze lärmende Bande hereingekommen, kaum dass er sein Ei gegessen hatte – das beste seit Jahren, wohlgemerkt, und auch der Kaffee war erstaunlich gut gewesen, er hatte schon vergessen gehabt, dass Kaffee auch schmecken konnte, und nicht nur der Erweckung von Beinaheleichen aus komatösen Zuständen diente. Harry hatte nur in seinem Ei rumgefuhrwerkt, er schien nicht hungrig zu sein. Aber der Blick seiner Augen, dem Snape nicht ausweichen konnte, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er ganz schnell in Schwierigkeiten kommen konnte. Und wenn er eins in seinem Leben nicht brauchte, waren es Schwierigkeiten. Und der Junge schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein. Gut. Etwas, das sie gemeinsam hatten. 

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich, während er seinem rechthaberischen Denken so zusah. Offiziell machte er die Monatsabrechnung. Potter war im Aufenthaltsraum, belagert von Hagrid, dem einen oder anderen Kleintier, und diversen finsteren Gestalten, die sich den Neuzugang genauer anschauen wollten. Snape wusste, dass er keine Chorknaben betreute. Das laute Geheul, als die Meute Harry entdeckt hatte, am Morgen, verbunden mit dem Gebrüll "Frischfleisch, Jungs" hatte ihn nicht überrascht. Seine Hand hatte gejuckt, sich besitzergreifend und beschützend auf Harrys Schulter zu legen, aber das durfte natürlich nicht sein. Snape unterdrückte einen Seufzer und stellte fest, dass er schon wieder versonnen auf die Gestalt im Aufenthaltsraum gestarrt hatte, ohne sie richtig zu sehen noch dazu, anstatt Zahlenkolonnen zu addieren. 

Er seufzte jetzt doch, war ja eh niemand da, der ihn hörte. Verdammt. Albus. Der tauchte immer auf, wo man ihn nicht brauchen konnte. "Sorgen, Severus?", fragte der alte Mann jetzt freundlich. Severus knurrte nur. Albus hatte irgendwann angefangen, an ihm Vaterstelle zu vertreten, und ließ sich davon auch durch abgefeimteste Gemeinheiten seinerseits nicht abbringen. 

Severus sah mit aller Verachtung, deren er fähig war, auf den in einem rosa Häkelnetz zusammengerollten Knoten des langen Bartes. Gut, der Mann war alt, aber rosa? Albus hielt wirklich überhaupt nicht auf seine Würde. "Nicht mehr als sonst", sagte er zu dem Knoten. Der begann zu wackeln. "Nicht mehr als sonst, was?" Das Kichern von Albus Dumbledore war vielleicht früher einmal nett gewesen, als Snape ihn noch nicht so gut gekannt hatte, mittlerweile nervte es ihn nur noch. Meist ging es auf seine Kosten. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er den Mann duldete. Doch. Die Regeln zur Führung von Seefahrerheimen zwangen ihn, jeden gestrandeten Seemann aufzunehmen. Und Albus war einer der wenigen, die selbst zahlten, mit seiner guten Pension. 

Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander und widerstand dem nahezu überwältigenden Drang, wieder zum Aufenthaltsraum zu schauen. Albus hatte diese Probleme nicht. Er starrte ganz offen. "Netter Junge, dieser Harry", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang nach Snapes Meinung viel zu harmlos. Er hasste das. Und sagte nichts, hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Sieht auch nett aus, das ist sogar für jemand in meinem Alter noch zu erkennen." Jetzt kicherte er wieder. Snape grunzte so verächtlich er konnte. "Malfoy und seine Jungs scheinen das auch zu meinen." Nun klang die Stimme ernster. Draco Malfoy war die offizielle Vertretung des Bösen in diesem Heim, ein blonder ausgekochter Bengel, der sich hier auf Kosten des Staates von einer angeblich schwerwiegenden Verletzung auf See erholte. Snape war sicher, dass er längst wieder geheilt war, aber was konnte er tun? Draco hatte einen einflussreichen Großreeder als Onkel, und sein Vater war einer der letzten Kapitäne alter Klasse, einer, der noch verdiente mit seinem Schiff. Und schmutzigen Geschäften, wie gemunkelt wurde, was aber auch nicht zu beweisen war. Wie alles Böse hatte Malfoy seine Fans, ihn umgaben stets zwei hirnlose aber kräftige Bulldoggen von Männern, deren Namen Snape sich geweigert hatte, zu merken, nachdem er sie in seinem Buch niedergeschrieben hatte. Mit solchem Ungeziefer wollte er seine wenigen verbliebenen Gehirnzellen nicht beschmutzen.

Wenn Draco Malfoy sich nun in den Kopf setzte, Harry Potter als sein neues Spielzeug zu benutzen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, dann würde es Ärger geben. Großen Ärger. Snape gab der Versuchung nach und sah in den Aufenthaltsraum. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen und sein Mund wurde noch dünner gepresst, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Harry hatte einen Besen in der Hand und schien kehren zu wollen. Draco stand ihm im Weg, flankiert von den beiden Affen. Hagrid, den Snape als inoffizielle Wache für Harry empfunden hatte, war nirgends zu sehen. 

Severus merkte, wie sich seine Hand um den Füller krampfte. Er wollte aufspringen, den Jungen retten, und verachtete sich selbst dafür. Der Junge war erwachsen, verdammt noch mal, und Malfoy und Co würden doch nichts anstellen, unter den Augen von ihm und Albus? So dumm konnten doch nicht mal sie sein? Snape kniff die Augen weiter zusammen, um besser zu sehen. Der Kleine schien sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, der schwarze Kopf machte aus der Entfernung einen äußerst halsstarrigen Eindruck. Severus hatte plötzlich das überwältigende Bedürfnis nach einer Tasse Tee. 

Er erhob sich und ging ohne einen Blick auf Albus den kurzen Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum. Einen Blick dieser zwinkernden Augen hätte Snape jetzt nicht ertragen. Albus folgte ihm, natürlich. Sie kamen gerade recht zum Höhepunkt. Konnten sehen, wie sich das auf eine irgendwie frettchenhafte Weise hübsche Gesicht Malfoys wütend verzog, während seine Adjutanten dumpf beleidigt guckten. Die Worte Harrys hallten im leeren Raum: "Ich sehe schon selber, wer hier was taugt und wer nicht." Snape war lächerlicherweise stolz. So deutlich hatte das noch niemand gewagt zu sagen. Die meisten hatten sich Dracos angenommener Überlegenheit freiwillig unterworfen. Oder nicht so freiwillig. Snape machte sich lächerlicherweise Sorgen. Er konnte nicht immer auf Harry aufpassen. Und Albus war alt. Und Hagrid ... 

"Rubeus", rief er, und glitt in den Raum. Harry fuhr herum. Seine grünen Augen glänzten übernatürlich. Snape kostete es keine Mühe, sich von den Augen abzuwenden. Keine sehr große, jedenfalls. Draco sah ihm kampflustig entgegen. Dieser junge Mann erkannte keine Autorität an, selbst er als Leiter des Hauses musste sie immer wieder verteidigen. Draco Malfoy war ein sehr ermüdender junger Mann. Und ein würdiger Erbe seines Vaters. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. In der Küche bewegte sich etwas. 

Hagrid kam heraus. Seine Hände waren in die Taschen gesteckt, und sein weiter Mantel – Mantel? Wieso eigentlich Mantel, dachte Snape, aber er wollte die Antwort gar nicht wissen -, bewegte sich an mehreren Stellen. Severus glitt auf ihn zu, fasste den Riesen an der Schulter und schob ihn zurück in die Küche. " Ich dachte, ich hätte klar gemacht, was ich von dir erwarte", zischte er. 

Rubeus schaffte es, verwirrt und schuldbewusst zugleich auszusehen. Und unschuldig. Snape hielt sich nicht mit einer Analyse der Gesichtsbewegungen Hagrids auf. "Aber Severus, ich war doch nur in der Küche, was kann Malfoy da schon anstellen, wenn ich direkt nebenan bin?" Severus hielt sich auch nicht mit einer Analyse der Worte Hagrids auf. "Du hast es versprochen", zischte er und drängte an dem Riesen vorbei zum Herd. Hagrid an seine Versprechen zu erinnern, war der sicherste Weg, ihn schuldbewusst zu machen. Wenn es auch nichts änderte, befriedigte es Severus doch wenigstens. Etwas. 

Snape drehte Hagrid den Rücken zu und hielt den Kessel unter den Wasserhahn. Eine kleine kräftige Hand an einem gestreiften Arm griff unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm durch und ergriff den Kessel. Snape schnaubte und sah Harry an. Der Junge sah erhitzt aus. Er hatte sich ganz schön angestrengt, um seinen neuen Job perfekt zu machen. Hätte Snape gar nicht erwartet. Dann natürlich, die Begegnung mit Malfoy – vielleicht war es das. 

"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, Wasser zu kochen, Harold", sagte Severus streng, aber er fühlte sich sonderbar geschmeichelt durch diesen Eingriff in sein Territorium, durch diese Beleidigung seiner Fähigkeiten. "Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich Probleme habe, das zu glauben, Severitus", sagte Harry und seine Augen blitzten. Und nicht nur die. Weiße spitze Zähne tauchten hinter den geöffneten rosa Lippen auf, und Severus fühlte sich fallen. Er riss sich zusammen und schaffte es, ein unbestimmtes "umpf" auszustoßen. 

Harry stellte den Kessel auf und richtete mit schnellen Griffen und ohne zu fragen eine Kanne mit genau dem Tee, den Severus jetzt trinken wollte. Er richtete ein Tablett mit vier Tassen und ein paar Keksen, von denen Severus nicht wusste, wo sie herkamen. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Vier Tassen?" Harry errötete. "Ich dachte, Albus und Rubeus und ich – und du". Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich dachte schon, Draco ...". Das junge Gesicht zeigte unverstellten Abscheu. "Das ist ein unangenehmer Mensch." Severus fühlte sich nicken, wie hypnotisiert von den rosigen Lippen, die voll Abneigung verzerrt waren. 

"Er erinnert mich irgendwie an jemanden", fügte Harry hinzu, während er das Wasser über die Teeblätter goss. Severus schnüffelte. So gut hatten die nie zuvor gerochen. "Mich auch", sagte er und seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn an. Severus verlor sich in ihnen. Wie lange, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann kam Albus und fragte nach dem Tee. Harrys Augen zuckten, dann hob er die Schultern und goss den verdorbenen Tee weg. Severus blieb stehen, als sei er gelähmt. 


	4. Harry

IV.

Harry drehte sich in seinem Bett um und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht dass es die anderen geweckt hätte, sicher nicht. Rubeus schnarchte, Albus kicherte. Aber sie schliefen wenigstens. Die Glücklichen. Während er von Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurde, die er nicht wegdrängen konnte. Es ging tagsüber, wenn er beschäftigt war, aber nachts kamen sie, die Monster seiner Vergangenheit. 

Das Ticken. Das Klopfen. Ein Fall. Ein Schrei. Und Stille. Das Klopfen. Das Holzbein. Lange blonde Haare. Kalte Augen. Kräftige Finger, die ihn um die Kehle packten. Eine tödliche Stimme, die aus dünnen Lippen quoll und ihn schuldig sprach. Ihn Harry. Zu Recht. Oh ja, zu Recht. Aber dennoch – den Preis hatte er nicht zahlen können Die Flucht. Ständig auf der Flucht. Nachts immer noch. 

Obwohl er doch hier so etwas wie ein Heim gefunden hatte. Er wurde gebraucht. Er wurde sogar gemocht. Sein Mund presste sich zusammen. Sogar mehr als das, möglicherweise. Die Lippen von Severus. So schmal erscheinend, da sie meist grimmig zusammengepresst waren. Und dennoch – die Unterlippe, wenn sie entspannt war, erschien beinahe üppig. Harry schluckte. Und die Mundwinkel waren in einem unglaublichen Bogen nach oben gerichtet. Der Mann war ein Bündel von Widersprüchen. 

Und der Gedanke an ihn brachte ihn dem Schlaf nicht näher. Harry stöhnte jetzt doch. Schlaf war durch diese Gedanken in unerreichbare Fernen gerückt. Sein Gehirn stürzte sich freudig auf Möglichkeiten, ihn zu quälen. Mit Bildern. Mit Gedanken. Mit Vorstellungen. Und sie alle liefen darauf hinaus, dass ihn dieses Gefühl schon einmal tierisch in die Bredouille gebracht und einen anderen Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte. Nein. Er konnte das nicht brauchen. 

Harry schlug die Decke auf. Nichts schlimmer, als im Bett liegen zu bleiben, gepeinigt von einem Teil seiner selbst. Demütigend, dass er sein Gehirn nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber zumindest seinen Körper hatte er unter Kontrolle. Sein Gehirn konnte ihn nicht zwingen, einfach liegen zu bleiben, und sich diesen quälenden Gedanken auszusetzen. Er griff nach seiner Jeans, aber die war nicht da. Mist. Ja, er hatte sie ja in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, um morgen etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen zu haben. Genauso wie seine Unterwäsche, seine Hemden und Socken. Verdammter Mist aber auch. 

Er stand dennoch auf. Von so etwas würde er sich nicht bezwingen lassen. Es war 2 Uhr nachts, wer sollte ihn schon sehen? Harry kramte in seinem Seesack und fand den dicken Pullover, der beinahe bis zu den Knien reichte. So, das sollte genügen, ihn gegen Kälte und unwahrscheinliche Blicke zu schützen. Und jeden unerwarteten Betrachter vor einer Verletzung seiner Schamhaftigkeit. 

Nun hatte er auch ein Ziel. Den Wäscheraum. Vielleicht waren die Klamotten ja schon trocken und er konnte sich einen Gang am Morgen ersparen. Er wollte Draco nicht auf noch dümmere Gedanken bringen, indem er sich ihm nur im Pullover zeigte. Harry grinste. Nein wirklich nicht. Der Typ war einfach nur widerlich, obwohl er ihm vom Alter her näher hätte stehen sollen als alle anderen. Von seinen Clowns mal abgesehen. Der Altersdurchschnitt hier war hoch. Nicht, dass Harry das etwas ausmachte. Der uralte Albus hatte einen so feinen Humor, dass Harry schon nach einem Tag Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte, und ihn beinahe wie eine Vaterfigur betrachtete. Hagrid war auch in Ordnung, wenn auch ein wenig – nun chaotisch. Und Severus – an den wollte er nicht denken. 

Harry machte kein Licht. Er wollte nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam machen, und er hatte ein gutes räumliches Gedächtnis. Severus hatte ihm tagsüber alle Räume gezeigt, in die ihn die Arbeit führen mochte. Harry seufzte. Da war Severus wieder in seinen Gedanken, er schien ihm aus dem Bett gefolgt zu sein. Der Seufzer klang schauerlich in dem leeren Flur und Harry schauderte. Plötzlich kam es ihm doch nicht wie eine so gute Idee vor, mitten in der Nacht in einem doch recht unbekannten Haus unterwegs zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass er keine Hose trug, ließ ihn sich sonderbar verletzbar fühlen. 

Da war die Tür zum Waschraum, sah er erleichtert. Seien Augen waren bei Dunkelheit schon immer besser gewesen als bei Tageslicht, eine sonderbare Laune der Natur, der er viel verdankte. Harry schluckte und öffnete die Tür. Seine Sachen hingen noch so auf der Leine, wie er sie dorthin gehängt hatte. Vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so nass. Harry fluchte. Er wusste, es war lächerlich, aber er würde nicht ohne seine Klamotten wieder in sein Zimmer gehen. Hier musste es doch irgendwo ein Bügeleisen geben. Er würde zumindest die Jeans trocken bügeln. Zeit hatte er ja.

Wahrscheinlich die nächste Tür. Snape hatte ihm nicht gezeigt, was dahinter war, aber es war irgendwie logisch. Hinter dem Waschraum der Bügelraum, oder? Und logisch war Severus ja unter anderem. Harry kicherte und öffnete die Tür. Mit nur wenig Angst. Was konnte da drin schon sein?

Seine Augen flogen auf und er schluckte. Dann flogen die Augen zu und er schrie. Eine feste große Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn ins Zimmer. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen. "Was machst du hier, um die Zeit?", knurrte Snape. "Und mach zumindest die Tür zu, es muss ja nicht jeder im Haus aufwachen."

Harry stand da und atmete schwer. Was machte Snape hier, mitten in der Nacht? Das war doch eine genauso berechtigte Frage. Nun, er war der Hausherr, das war schon klar. Aber seine Vermutung, dass Snape ähnlich schlecht schlief, wie er selbst, hatte sich nun wohl bestätigt. Und er schien eine schlaflose Zeit zum - Bügeln zu nutzen. Harry sah ein Bügelbrett, auf dem ein Bettbezug aufgespannt war. Das Bügeleisen gab leise Geräusche und ein wenig Dampf von sich. Harry betrachtete es eine Weile. Dann sah er, dass da auch ein Fernseher war. Er lief beinahe unhörbar, und es war ein Film in schwarzweiß, der lief. Irgend jemand der schon lange tot war, sprang durch die Wanten. 

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Snape. Der war etwas errötet, wie es schien. Die Bügelei schien seine Körpertemperatur erhöht zu haben. Oder? Die Augen des anderen Mannes glitten über ihn, von seinen Augen über sein Gesicht und weiter nach unten. Oh. Jetzt war es an Harry, zu erröten. Verdammt noch mal. Das würde ihn lehren, einfach anzunehmen, er sei der einzige mit Schlafstörungen. Falsch gedacht. Er senkte die Augen. Oh bitte bitte nicht. Sein Pullover begann sich leicht zu heben, an einer Stelle, die zwar schon ziemlich ausgebeult gewesen war, aber nicht so sehr. Er bewegte sich unbehaglich und fing an zu reden: "Ich wollte mir gerade meine Sachen bügeln." Harry ging um das Bügelbrett herum, in Richtung des Fernsehers. Ja, das war besser. Das Brett hatte genau die richtige Höhe.

Die schwarzen Augen glänzten. "Ah", sagte Snape. Harry wurde sehr bewusst, dass er seine Sachen nicht in der Hand hatte. "Ich wollte erst mal schauen, ob hier ein Bügelbrett ist," sagte er, und merkte, dass er wie ein kleines Kind klang, dass sich wegen Sachen verteidigte, für die es nicht angeklagt war. "Hm", sagte Snape und die schwarzen Augen glitten wieder über Harrys Körper hinweg. Harry errötete tief. Die Stimme Snapes, auch wenn er sie nicht mit voller Kraft anwandte, und auch nicht viel sagte, war für seinen Zustand nicht gerade förderlich. Ähm, ja. Doch förderlich. Einem Zustand, den er nicht wollte. Verdammt. 

"Ich dachte, ich sei der einzige, der nicht schlafen kann", sagte Harry, und es klang auch in seinen Ohren lahm. "Ich dachte, es sei sicher, dass ich niemand treffe, also ...". Verdammt, jetzt hatte er auch noch auf seine nackten Beine hingewiesen. Als ob das noch nötig gewesen wäre. Die schwarzen Augen schlossen sich kurz und Harry fühlte sich schwindelig. Der fehlende Schlaf hinterließ Spuren. 

"Es ist meistens ein Fehler, etwas als sicher anzunehmen", sagte die weiche Stimme. Harry schluckte. Oh Gott, er würde hier nie raus kommen, ohne sich bis auf den Grund zu blamieren. Jetzt kam die schwarze Gestalt näher. Harry schluckte wieder. Was würde Snape jetzt tun? Doch sicher nichts Schlimmes? Doch nicht das, was ein Teil von ihm sich offenbar wünschte? Oh, bitte nicht. Oh bitte. 

"Hier", sagte die Stimme, die klang, als würde ihr Eigentümer gerne schlucken, könne es aber nicht. Harry öffnete die Augen, als er etwas an seiner Hand fühlte. Er sah weg von den schwarzen hypnotisierenden Snapes, in die er irgendwie gleich wieder gefallen war und auf seine Hand. Ein Stück Stoff. Eine Hose. Silber-grün gestreifte und anständig gebügelte Boxershorts aus Leinen. Wer trug denn so was? Na egal. Er würde sich nicht mehr so verletzlich fühlen, mit Hosen. Severus schien das bemerkt zu haben. Harry fühlte sein Herz hüpfen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das letzte Mal jemand so etwas uneigennütziges für ihn getan hatte. Sei nicht albern, Potter, sagte er zu sich, das bedeutet nichts. Sei nicht so gottverdammt dankbar für ein wenig menschliche Güte, egal woher sie kommt, nur weil du auf diesem Gebiet so wenig Erfahrung hast. Wahrscheinlich ist es Severus peinlicher als mir, und deshalb gibt er mir die Hose, um das nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Es sich nicht vorstellen zu müssen. Hm. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, während sich seine Stirn noch in Falten legte. 

Sanpe hatte sich umgedreht. Wahrscheinlich, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich unbeobachtet die Hose anzuziehen. Wie außerordentlich rücksichtsvoll von ihm. Die Schultern des Mannes sahen sehr angespannt aus. Harry fühlte plötzlich etwas in sich erwachen, was da schon lange nicht mehr erwacht war. Etwas was ihn in große Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Harry überlegte. Aber je länger er diese Schultern so ansah ...

"Fertig", sagte Harry. Severus Snape drehte sich langsam um. Harry fühlte sich in seiner Einschätzung der Lage bestätigt, als die schwarzen Augen schier aus den Höhlen quollen und die Kehle des Mannes sich wild bewegte. Und nicht nur das. Ein kurzer prüfender Blick gegen den Harry nichts tun konnte, er hatte schon geguckt, bevor er es merkte, zeigte, dass die Lederhose – nun ja – die Vorkommnisse weiter oben spiegelte. Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Ein wenig, als ob er schwebe. Schön. Und gefährlich. Genau so, wie er es liebte. Oder geliebt hatte. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, schon so bald wieder – aber nein, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für weiteres Denken. Absolut nicht. Sein Körper zeigte den Weg in eine bestimmte Richtung ganz eindeutig. Und Harry folgte. 

Er hielt den Blick der schwarzen Augen, während er auf Severus zuging. Langsam, ganz langsam. Irgendwie hatte er Angst, dass der Mann immer noch weglaufen könnte. Wenn er ihn zu sehr erschreckte. Also besser nicht zu schnell bewegen. Außerdem machte Verzögerung den süßen Schmerz noch schöner. Einen Moment hatte Harry die Sorge, dass er auf die frisch gebügelte Wäsche tropfen könnte und dass Severus dann ziemlich sauer auf ihn sein würde. Aber nein. Severus schien nicht mehr an Wäsche interessiert zu sein, als beispielsweise er selbst. Seine Kehle bewegte sich wie verrückt und seine schwarzen Augen schienen zu glühen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder. Bemitleidenswert, eigentlich. Aber Harry fühlte sich gar nicht zu Mitleid aufgelegt.

Jetzt stand er in gerade noch dezenter Entfernung vor Snape. Nein, ein Mann mit solchen Augen war nicht bemitleidenswert. Harry fühlte für einen Moment wieder Unsicherheit und Mitleid mit sich selbst. Vielleicht wollte Snape ihn nur demütigen. Vielleicht hatte er die Zeichen falsch gedeutet. Vielleicht war Snape erregt, wollte aber nicht handeln. Vielleicht ...

"Tust du immer das Gegenteil von dem, was man von dir erwartet?" die seidenweiche Stimme lief Harry den Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Er musste grinsen. Noch niemals im Leben hatte er sich freiwillig so ausgeliefert. Und er hatte sich noch nie so frei gefühlt. "Eigentlich nicht", sagte er und überlegte, als wenn es eine richtige Frage gewesen wäre, und nicht nur eine rhetorische. "Nur wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass das, was man von mir erwartet, nicht das ist, was man von mir will." Nun, das war leichtsinnig von ihm gewesen, aber sei's drum. 

"In der Tat", sagte Snape und ein winzig kleines Grinsen erschien in seinem linken Mundwinkel. Harry spürte, wie es auf ihn übersprang, unwiderstehlich. "Ja genau, in der Tat", bestätigte er. "Und außerdem bin ich spontan – ich tue auch mal das Gegenteil von dem, was ich dachte, dass ich eigentlich wollte." "Soso", sagte Snape und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als käme dieses Lächeln näher und näher, werde stärker und stärker. Er fühlte sich schwanken, und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er gegen Severus fiel. Schwanz zuerst. Nun, sei's drum. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Es sah jetzt nicht mehr so aus, als hätte Snape daran etwas auszusetzen. Sein Blick war etwas zu starr auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, als müsse Snape ihn beherrschen, woanders hinzugleiten. "Und was wolltest du eigentlich?", fragte Snape. 

"Fernbleiben". Harry überlegte nicht lange. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier etwas anzufangen, wenn er sich nicht offen zeigte. Nicht nur äußerlich. "Ich wollte nur ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ich wollte keine Komplikationen. Ich - bringe nicht gerade Glück." Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Snapes Augenbraue ging hoch. "Soso. Kein Glück." Die schwarzen Augen leuchteten auf und der große Kopf stieß auf Harry hinab wie ein Adler. "Wie gut, dass ich nicht an Glück glaube." "In der Tat", sagte Harry, und tat das, was er schon seit längerem wollte: Er sprang aus dem Stand hoch und schlang seine kräftigen Beine um die Hüften des anderen Mannes. Der schwankte und wankte, fiel aber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht sofort.


	5. Severus

Ähm, tschulligung! Hab mal wieder gedacht, dass sei zu – hart – für ff.net, habe mich aber eines Besseren überzeugt. Forschung, wisst ihr?

*********************

V.

Severus schwankte unter dem nicht allzu großen Gewicht des anderen Mannes und schnappte nach Luft. Circa 60 Kilo, schätzte der Teil seines Gehirns, der nicht vollständig verblüfft, nein, überwältigt von der sensorischen Überfülle war. 60 Kilo auf 1 Meter 70 Muskeln und glatte Haut, Härte und Weichheit. Überwältigend. 

Severus stolperte zurück bis er an die Wand stieß. Gut. Jetzt merkte er erst, dass seine Hände bereits beschäftigt waren, die Last zu erkunden. Nun ja. Irgendwie musste er ja den Jungen festhalten, wenn er ihn nicht fallen lassen wollte. Und das wollte er nicht, nicht wirklich. Und ob der Junge die Kraft hätte, sich allein festzuhalten, das durfte doch wohl bezweifelt werden. 

Oder auch nicht. Severus ächzte und sah auf die Beine, die seine Taille einquetschten, hinunter. Lange starke Muskeln traten hervor unter der glatten, nur leicht behaarten Haut. Und wo er schon mal beim Gucken war – oh Gott! Wenn auch die Beine trotz ihrer Stärke nahezu kindlich aussahen in ihrer Haarlosigkeit, so gab es doch ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser Bengel kein Kind mehr war, das spielen wollte. Zumindest nicht mit Autos, oder was Kinder so spielten. Das war nicht gerade Severus' Fachgebiet. 

Nicht dass das, was dieser Potter jetzt so unverschämt an ihn drückte, dass sein bester Rollkragenpullover sicher Flecken davontragen würde, sein Fachgebiet war. Schon lange nicht mehr. Aber wenn er so eindringlich gebeten wurde – wer konnte da schon ablehnen? Das wäre nicht höflich gewesen oder so. Severus stöhnte wieder auf, als weiche Lippen sich auf die Stelle direkt unter seinem Ohrläppchen drückten. 

Nun war es aber gut. Er mochte kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet sein, und es mochte Gründe geben, weswegen er dies eigentlich nicht tun sollte, nein wollte, nein durfte, aber er wusste noch soviel, dass es unhöflich war, den anderen alle Arbeit machen zu lassen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er sich dunkel erinnerte, dass er es immer ziemlich genossen hatte, die Führung zu übernehmen. Und so ein junger Bengel, mochte er auch noch so haarlos, erregt, verführerisch und teuflisch attraktiv sein, ganz zu schweigen von schamlos und mutig, würde ihm nicht das Heft aus der Hand nehmen. Nicht ihm, Severus Snape, dem ehemaligen – nun, das war jetzt kein guter Gedanke. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und erstarrte. 

"Was?", flüsterte eine weiche Stimme in sein Ohr. Severus erschauerte und spürte, wie die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sich aufstellten. Nein, keine Zeit für Gedanken, gute oder schlechte. Dafür würde es hinterher noch genügend Gelegenheit geben. Das gab es immer. 

Severus knurrte und löste eine Hand von dem appetitlichen Hinterteil, um den wirren Haarschopf zu greifen und den Kopf in die nun einzig richtige Richtung zu drehen. Er mochte nicht mehr so geübt in derlei Dingen sein, aber manches verlernte man nicht, nicht wenn man Severus Snape hieß. Seine Lippen mochten im Alltag schmal aussehen, wenn er sie vor Abscheu aufeinander presste, aber in einer solchen Situation reichten sie aus, um sich über die auch nicht gerade üppigen, aber so unverschämt rosigen und jungen und süßen des Abgesandten seines Schicksals zu stülpen. Oh Gott! 

Nun hörte er wirklich auf zu denken, jedenfalls in der üblichen Weise. Unzusammenhängende Fetzen trieben durch sein Gehirn, zu schnell, als dass er sie alle greifen oder gar begreifen konnte. Er wollte es auch nicht. Alles was er wollte, war diese Lippen zu spüren, diesen Mund zu erkunden und sich erkunden zu lassen. Snape öffnete seinen Mund noch mehr, um eine agile Zunge einzulassen. Beide Männer stöhnten auf, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und wie benebelt ließen sie voneinander ab, um sich anzusehen.

Snape atmete schwer und es kostete ihn jede Menge Kraft, jetzt nicht wegzuschauen, sondern den intensiven Blick des jungen Mannes auszuhalten, ja, zurück zu geben. Ihn zu küssen und umklammert zu halten war eine Sache, ihm aber in diese grünen Abgründe zu sehen und deren Blick auszuhalten, war eine ganz andere. Ob der Junge wirklich wusste, was er tat? Er, Severus, war nun wirklich kein Hauptgewinn, so alt und heruntergekommen und ... "Zieh dich aus", sagte eine heisere Stimme, die wohl zu Harry gehören musste, denn Severus war sicher, dass er selbst nicht sprechen konnte und außerdem war Harry doch schon nackt und was wäre also der Sinn einer solchen Rede gewesen?, "oder, bei Gott, ich werde es tun. Schnell!" 

Severus blinzelte. Wo war seine Überlegenheit geblieben, wo das Heft in der Hand? Nun, was das betraf, hatte er immer noch einen kleinen Vorteil. Sein Heft steckte noch und war dadurch geschützt. Seine Hand ließ den Hintern des Jungen los, der daraufhin an ihm herabrutschte. Severus fühlte Bedauern, zog aber trotzdem den Pulli aus. Bedauern wurde zu Überraschung wurde zu Wollust wurde zu Stöhnen als Harry seinen nunmehr nackten Oberkörper mit Händen und Lippen erforschte. Oh Gott! Severus merkte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und langsam an der Wand entlang nach unten rutschte. 

Seine zwinkernden Augen sahen die Beine des Bügelbretts, den Wäschekorb und dann Harry, dessen Anblick erheblich erfreulicher war als die vorangegangenen. Der Junge hatte sich anscheinend vorgenommen, ihn in den Boden zu küssen, und das tat er auch, zu ihrer beiden vollsten Zufriedenheit. 

Severus fühlte seine Hose eng und immer enger werden, ein sehr anregender Schmerz, der nach Befriedigung schrie. Aber es gab dringendere Dinge, Dinge die nicht solange warten konnten wie er, Dinge, die Warten nicht gewöhnt zu sein schienen und Dinge, denen er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Harry hatte den Anfang gemacht, den Anfang, der zu dieser bis jetzt schon erstaunlich schönen Erfahrung geführt hatte, Harry verdiente ein wenig Sonderbehandlung. 

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass nicht einmal Severus Snape zu seinen stärksten Zeiten stark genug gewesen wäre, der vor ihm baumelnden Versuchung zu widerstehen. Wobei Baumeln nicht ganz das richtige Wort war, wie sein Gehirn sich meldete. Severus schüttelte den Kopf um die überflüssigen Gedanken zu zerstreuen und rutschte etwas weiter noch auf dem Boden, etwas weiter runter unter dem Jungen, der auf seiner Taille saß, nein, nun auf seiner Brust, nun noch ein wenig höher, und er würde genau richtig sein. Er sah auf, und natürlich hatte der kleine Versucher seine Absicht gespürt. Die grünen Augen leuchteten auf, und die strammen Hinterbacken rutschten eifrig mit, halfen, zum Ziel zu kommen. 

"Ah", sagte Severus befriedigt, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, während von oberhalb, wo Harrys Kopf irgendwo sein musste, noch weniger artikulierte Laute kamen, die Severus aber durchaus als Zustimmung nahm. Oh ja. 

Er richtete sich auf die Ellbogen auf und nahm es in Kauf, dass er nun das ganze Gewicht des Jungen trug. Der Winkel war so besser. Snape befeuchtete seine Zunge, die irgendwie ausgetrocknet zu sein schien und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Beim ersten Zungenschlag bäumte sich der Körper über ihm auf, und sein Gaumen wurde beinahe durchstoßen. Snape fluchte um das feste Fleisch in seinem Mund. Nicht allzu sanft entließ er es in die Freiheit, um nach losen Zähnen zu tasten. Er fand keinen, hielt aber dennoch eine Warnung für angebracht. Wenn er schon sein Gewissen und sein besseres Wissen und all das besiegt hatte, um in dieser doch recht lächerlichen Position recht alberne Dinge zu tun, nun eigentlich nicht so sehr albern, als viel mehr seiner Würde abträglich, Dinge, die er nichtsdestotrotz sehr gerne tat, tun würde, und zwar immer wieder, war er doch nicht gewillt, mit weiteren Abstrichen an seiner Gesundheit und seinem Aussehen zu zahlen. Da konnte er sich nicht leisten. Der Junge mochte nicht so sehr gute Augen haben, dass er ihn überhaupt zweimal angeguckt und mehr hatte, aber diesem Glück konnte er nicht vertrauen. Nicht er, Severus Snape. Und was wollte er gleich noch mal tun? Ach ja.

"Mr. Potter", sagte er so würdevoll es ihm in dieser Position möglich war, "jugendlicher Überschwang ist etwas Schönes, und er hat uns in diese Lage gebracht, aber mein fragiler gesundheitlicher Zustand wäre dir doch dankbar, wenn du ihn ein wenig bezähmen könntest. Sonst müsste ich dich leider – zähmen." Severus wusste nicht, woher dieser letzte Satzteil gekommen war, vielleicht aus seiner wilden Jugend, oder aus einem Film oder so, aber es schien goldrichtig gewesen zu sein. Die grünen Augen leuchteten noch mehr auf, was er für äußerst unwahrscheinlich gehalten hätte, und der Bengel flüsterte: "Oh ja, zähme mich, Sev".

Snape schluckte. Dieser Bengel war wirklich vom Schicksal gesandt, um ihn endgültig in die Verdammnis zu schicken. So also sah Verhängnis aus. Er hatte diesen Film albern gefunden, aber diese Frau hatte auch sehr schöne Augen gehabt. Keine grünen natürlich, und sie war eine Frau gewesen, aber nun sah er diesen Film mit neuem Verständnis. Nicht dass er soviel zu verlieren gehabt hätte wie der Mann in dem Film, natürlich nicht, aber er war bereit, in den Tod zu gehen, von ein paar losen Zähnen ganz abgesehen, wenn er nur diesen Bengel zufrieden stellte. Und zufriedengestellt wurde, woran er aber keinen Zweifel hatte. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon zufriedener als in den letzten zehn Jahren. 

"Nun gut", knurrte er, denn Reden wäre ihm in seinem aufgewühlten Zustand schwer gefallen. "Sei's drum." Und er schnappte wieder nach dem vor seinem Mund aufragenden Preis und schlug gleichzeitig alle zehn Finger in die samtweichen weißen Hüften des Jungen. 

Der schrie auf und danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, nein gar nicht mehr lange, mochte Severus ihn auch mit seinen Händen zurückhalten, das was er mit Mund und Zunge und Lippen tat, genügte, um den jungen Mann sich entgegen der Hände aufbäumen zu lassen, zu zittern und dann stocksteif zu werden, reichte, um ihn alles was er hatte, in Severus zu verströmen und dann völlig ausgelaugt auf seiner Brust zusammenzusinken, reichte, um Severus ein Gefühl der Befriedigung zu verschaffen, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte, ein Gefühl, das nicht einmal von dem beengten Zustand, der immer noch in seinen Hosen herrschte, konterkariert wurde. Nein, die Befriedigung, diesen jungen Körper so weit gebracht zu haben, obwohl es natürlich lächerlich war, so zu denken, denn einen so jungen Körper konnte ja alles in so einen Zustand versetzen, und also war diese Befriedigung völlig unangebracht, aber dennoch war sie da, war die beste und schönste, die er je erlebt hatte.

Severus lag zwischen der Wand seines Bügelzimmers und dem Bügelbrett, er hörte wieder den Fernseher, wo Virginia Mayo immer noch versuchte, Gregory Peck anzumachen, der sich immer noch standhaft weigerte und sich räusperte, und war einfach glücklich. Gerne hätte er Peck gesagt, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sich zu sträuben, dass er nachgeben solle, es sei es wert. Aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, würde Gregory es gerade noch rechtzeitig selber merken. Und das war immer besser, als es gesagt zu bekommen. 


	6. Harry

Guck mal Mama, ohne Hände! Nein, stimmt natürlich nicht. Aber ohne böse Worte – stimmt natürlich auch nicht – ganz. Aber fast. Ansonsten haben die Jungs anscheinend ne lyrische Phase, beinahe bukolisches Idyll. Ich hoffe sehr, es tauchen nicht noch Schafe auf. Mäh!

*********************

VI.

Harry lag schwer atmend auf Snapes haarloser weißer Brust. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein, und er wollte aufhören zu atmen, um dieses Gefühl möglichst lange zu behalten. Nein, das war ja Blödsinn. Harry räkelte sich genießerisch. Er hatte es doch gewusst, oder doch zumindest verborgene Teile in ihm. Ein solcher Mund wie Snape ihn hatte, konnte göttliche Dinge tun. Oder wenn doch nicht gerade göttliche, dann doch zumindest – teuflische. 

Harry seufzte. Er befand sich immer noch in jenem post-orgasmischen Nirwana, von dem er in jüngeren und dümmeren Tagen geglaubt hatte, allein dafür lohne es sich zu leben. Nun war er beinahe bereit, das wieder zu glauben. Idiot der er war. Dies Erlebnis war außerordentlich gewesen, zumindest für ihn. Oh ja. Da war doch noch was. Harry spürte sich von dem seligen Zustand runterkommen, was er nun aber nicht bedauerte. Es gab noch Dinge zu tun, und er spürte neues Interesse sich regen. Jemand der ihn so meisterlich bedient hatte, mit einer ungeheuer erregenden Mixtur von unterlegener, sich völlig ausliefernder Position und überlegener Härte, so jemand kam nicht allzu oft vor und hatte beste Behandlung verdient. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er gern gewusst hätte, wie der andere aussah, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor. Wie er – klang, sich anfühlte, schmeckte. Oh ja, Harry fühlte neues Interesse sich regen. 

Er rutschte aus seiner plötzlich nicht mehr so bequemen Position und lag in seiner ganzen Länge auf dem anderen Mann, Kopf an Kopf, Auge in Auge. Und Severus hatte faszinierende Augen, so schwarz, so tief, so unergründlich. Man konnte alles darin sehen, alles und nichts. Harry war geneigt, ersteres zu tun. 

Und diese Nase! Ob der Mann wohl wusste, dass der Anblick seines Profils Leute zum Weinen bringen oder an Gott glauben lassen konnte? Sicher nicht, so wie er sich verhielt. Severus war ein stolzer Mann, und jemand, der sich in seinem Körper wohl zu fühlen schien, aber die beiden Dinge hatten nichts miteinander zu tun. Severus war nicht eitel, oder eingebildet auf seinen Körper oder seine Ausstrahlung, obwohl Harry durchaus bemerkt hatte, wie ihn jeder Bewohner des Heims anguckte. Es war nicht schwierig gewesen. 

Harry hatte einen siebten Sinn für Anziehungskraft. Und er musste sich schon sehr täuschen, wenn nicht dieser Draco diverse unwichtige Körperteile dafür gegeben hätte, jetzt in seiner Lage zu sein. 

Gut, er hatte auch ihn selbst herausgefordert, in einer Mischung aus Anmache und Dominanzstreben, aber auch die anderen sahen Severus mit einer Mischung aus Verlangen und Hoffnungslosigkeit an, sogar, auch wenn das natürlich pervers war, Hagrid. Und möglicherweise sogar Albus, auch wenn Harry da nicht ganz so sicher war. Albus war so vergeistigt, dass man nicht wissen konnte, ob sich in ihm tatsächlich noch heißes Leben rührte. Aber wenn, dann schlug sein Blut sicher auch für Severus.

Der davon anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte. Durch sein Leben ging, als wäre er zum Einsamsein verdammt, allein, ganz er selbst und völlig unberührt von dem Aufruhr, den er in anderen verursachte. Oh ja, Harry konnte sich etwas darauf einbilden, dass er in diese Lage gekommen war, und das würde er auch sicher tun. Aber erst später. Nun würde er sich erst in angemessener Form für diese Vorzugsbehandlung bedanken, bevor Severus bereute, was er getan hatte. Harry grinste.

Die Lippen, die ihn so wunderbar verwöhnt hatten, öffneten sich. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und tauchte hinein, in diesen heißen tiefen Mund. Snape protestierte nicht. Harry wandte jede Technik an, den anderen Mann mürbe zu machen, die ihm einfiel, und es war erstaunlich, was ihm alles einfiel. Es war keine logische Überlegung, die hinter seinen Taten stand, nein, einfach Einfälle, die ihm von irgendwo zuflogen, und die sofortige Erfüllung verlangten. 

Harry sah mit Befriedigung, dass er erfolgreich war. Der andere Mann begann, sich unter ihm zu winden, in seinem Mund zu stöhnen und seine Finger wie Klauen in seinen Hintern zu schlagen. Harry zitterte, und Snape mit ihm. Wieder sahen sie sich an, mit Augen die tief und wie von weit her aussahen, und sehr verwundert, erstaunt ob dessen was mit ihnen geschah. Harry fühlte, dass er nahe daran war, etwas Dummes zu tun. Etwas sehr Dummes. 

Er schluckte die Worte hinunter, und die Tränen, und rutschte statt dessen an dem weißen Körper hinunter. Die Lederhosen. Weg damit. So was trug doch heute kein Mensch mehr. Und er war neugierig. Neu gierig. Harry grinste. Nun wurde er hier auch noch zum Lyriker, der die Sprache verhunzte, vor lauter – Glück. Nein, tu lieber was Richtiges mit deiner Zeit, Potter. Diese Hose muss weg. Sofort. Da wird jemand das Gefängnis zu eng, und ich kann es nachfühlen. Harry leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen und machte sich an das diffizile Öffnen. Kein Knopf, kein Reißverschluss. Schnüre, ach du lieber Gott. Er sah auf. 

"Nicht gerade einfach, oder?" Die schwarzen Augen blinzelten, wahrscheinlich wegen des vorwurfsvollen Tons. "Es kann nicht jeder mit nacktem Hintern rumrennen, Potter", kam die tiefe weiche Stimme zurück und Harry zitterte. "Manche von uns haben ein wenig mehr – Würde." Harry wollte aufbrausen, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass da ein ganz kleines Lachen gewesen war, und ein Zwinkern in den Augen. Snape forderte ihn heraus, aber auf eine nette Art. Nun ja, nett, wenn man so etwas mochte. Und Harry mochte es. 

"Gut, achte du nur auf deine Würde", sagte er, und benutzte beide Hände für die vermaledeiten Lederschnüre. Seine Finger waren schon mal sicherer gewesen, aber er war doch schon bei Sturm in der Takelage geklettert und hatte stärkere Taue gelöst. Er würde auch das schaffen. Ah, da war ein Anfang gemacht, von nun an würde es besser gehen. "Ich sorge dann halt für den Spaß." 

Unter seinen Händen zuckte es. Harry zuckte auch, und sein Mund wurde trocken. "Gute Arbeitsteilung, Potter", sagte die rauchige Stimme und Harrys Hände wurden noch unsicherer und er musste ganz tief Luft holen. Aber er schaffte es. Stolz zog er an den Schnüren, so dass sich der ganze Latz öffnete. Harry leckte sich wieder die Lippen, als etwas heraussprang, das bisher unter beengten Verhältnissen gelebt haben musste. "Oh mein Gott", sagte er, ohne es zu merken. Ein Grummeln kam von weiter oben. "Vielen Dank. Ich schätze Anerkennung wie jeder andere, aber geht das nicht ein wenig zu weit?"

Harry lachte, aber das Lachen klang nicht sehr echt. Also das war schon beeindruckend, was ihm da so entgegengesprungen war und nun auf ihn wartete. Ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, hätte er beinahe gedacht, aber das war ja kompletter Blödsinn. Obwohl der Kopf zu sehen war, Augen gab es nicht. Harry war keine Jungfrau, natürlich nicht, und er hatte schon so einiges gesehen, aber das hier war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Wie der ganze Mann. Ehrfurchtgebietend. Und erregend. Abschreckend. Und ungeheuer anziehend. Eine Herausforderung. Und Harry hatte noch nie vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt. Oder wenn er es hatte, hatte er sich schließlich doch überwunden. So leicht wie diesmal war es ihm noch nie gefallen, so sehr hatte er aber auch noch nie gesabbert. 

Harry streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus. Natürlich würde es nicht explodieren, zumindest nicht sofort. Gott, sah seine Hand klein aus. Es würde nie reichen, nie. Nun, er würde es wenigstens versuchen, und wenn er beim Versuch drauf ging. 

Harry öffnete seine Hand und schloss sie wieder. Das Etwas, um das er sie schloss, zuckte, und von oben kam ein Seufzer wie ein Hauch, so leise, dass er sich auch geirrt haben konnte. Es war ihm egal, Harry war jetzt von Forscherdrang erfüllt. Wie fasste sich die samtige Härte an, und wie weit konnte er sie bedecken? Wie genau bewegte sie sich, und was genau brachte sie zum Springen? Worauf reagierte der andere Mann besonders stark? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sich diese wunderbaren schwarzen Augen schlossen, weil es nicht anders ging, nicht länger, nicht mehr? 

Wie schmeckte Snape? Und wie weit musste er seinen Mund öffnen, um ihn zu schmecken? Sehr weit. Außerordentlich weit. So weit, dass er schon Angst bekam, er würde den Mund nie wieder zubekommen. Was ihn im Moment aber nicht sehr störte. Von oben kam ein Grunzen, das der verzweifelte Versuch ein mochte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Oder zu tarnen.

Es ging Harry durch und durch. Er zitterte. Auch sein Mund, und seine Hand, und das führte zu einem neuerlichen Laut von Severus, der ihn wieder beflügelte. Ihn zu neuen Taten antrieb. Mund und Hand arbeiteten gut miteinander, arbeiteten sich ab an der ganzen erstaunlichen Länge des anderen Mannes, der unter ihm lag und nun ständig so süße Laute von sich gab, nicht ganz Seufzer, nicht ganz Stöhnen, sondern zwischendrin, und manchmal meinte Harry seinen Namen zu hören. Er fühlte sich am ganzen Körper rot werden, vor Freude und Erregung. Oh Gott! Bevor der andere Mann kam, würde er selber wieder kommen, allein von den Gefühlen die das Berühren seines Körpers in ihm auslöste. Wie – außerordentlich! 

Und doch. So wollte er es nicht. Er spürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, vom anderen Mann gefüllt zu werden. Von Severus. Von dieser erstaunlichen wahnsinnigen riesigen – Erregung. Jetzt. Sofort. Harry nahm seine Hand weg und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über die ganze Länge, mehrmals, und achtete darauf, dass alles schön nass wurde. Aber das reichte nicht, verdammt noch mal. So sehr er sich bereit fühlte, bereiter als bereit, um genau zu sein, zum Platzen bereit, wusste er doch, dass sein Körper noch Vorbereitung brauchte. Verdammt verdammt verdammt. Er war ja willens, ein gewisses Risiko einzugehen, immerhin würde dieser Chef ihn nicht fertig machen, wenn er sich die nächsten Tage nicht so richtig bewegen konnte, aber er wollte nicht für den Rest seiner Tage auf einen künstlichen Darmausgang angewiesen sein. Das hatte er mal im Fernsehen gesehen, und es hatte nicht sehr appetitlich gewirkt. 

"Was – hast – du – nun – vor?" Die Stimme klang samtener denn je und auch das Auge, das sich geöffnet hatte, um ihn zu beobachten, schien noch schwärzer geworden zu sein. Harry schaute zurück. "Was denkst du denn, dass ich vorhabe? Soll ich es buchstabieren?" 

Das war sicherlich ein wenig ungerecht, aber Harry war frustriert. "Ah", sagte die Stimme nachdenklich, und Harry erschauerte. Oh verdammt, bald, oh bitte bald. "Sev", sagte er, wieder ohne es zu wollen, und merkte es gerade noch rechzeitig, um nicht noch ein Winseln, ein Betteln folgen zu lassen. 

"Ja?", die Stimme kam näher und Harry merkte, dass Snape sich aufgesetzt hatte und – oh. "Bitte, oh bitte", dann winselte er halt. Was war dagegen zu sagen? "Was?", fragte die wahnsinnig machende Stimme. Harry wollte schreien, vor Wut und Frustration, aber Snape schien das kommen zu sehen und so konnte Harry nur in seine Hand schreien. Nicht beißen, was er jetzt gern getan hätte, diese große fleischige warme weiche Hand. Harry zuckte wütend aber beherrscht genug, um die Richtung seiner Gedanken noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. 

"Bist du sicher?" Die Stimme klang zögernd, und Harry verübelte ihm das nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, er war dankbar für Sevs Rücksichtsnahme, aber verdammt, er wollte es, und ja er war sicher. Sicherer als er je gewesen war, und die anderen waren nicht derart ehrfurchtgebietend gewesen. Er hmhmte in die Hand, die daraufhin von seinem Mund genommen wurde. Ein schwarzes Auge und eine lange Nase erschienen in seinem Blickfeld, dann wurde er wieder in ganzer Länge auf den anderen Mann gezogen, der sich niederlegte. Harry seufzte vor Wonne, was zu einem Winseln wurde, als sich ihre erregten Körperteile berührten. 

"Sch", sagte Snape, "wenn du das wirklich willst, hab noch ein wenig Geduld. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es zu irreparablen Schäden kommt, oder?" Harry wäre das im Moment völlig gleichgültig gewesen. Wenn er nur noch einmal kommen konnte, so auf diesem Mann liegend, sich an ihm reibend, ihn fühlend, ihn riechend, ihn schmeckend, dann wäre er glücklich gestorben. Aber nein, er hatte ja noch weitere Ambitionen. Tiefer gehende. Harry hielt ganz still und bezwang sich durch Tiefenatmung. 

"Gut", schnurrte Severus in sein Ohr und hätte damit die ganze Anstrengung beinahe zunichte gemacht. Harry musste alle Willenskraft aufbieten, zu der er überhaupt fähig war, um sich nicht an Severus' Körper zu reiben, nur ein wenig, ein ganz klein wenig, und es wurde nicht leichter zu widerstehen, als er einen langen schlanken Finger ganz langsam über seinen Rücken und über seinen Hintern streicheln fühlte. Sein ganzer Körper wollte enthusiastische Bewegungen machen, um diesen Finger dahin zu führen wo er ihn wollte und ihn da angemessen zu begrüßen. Aber eine große schwere Hand legte sich in die Kuhle am Ende seines Rückens, fest wie eine Klammer und vereitelte jede Bewegung. Harry hätte schreien können, aber bewegen wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Nein, hier ging es ja um mehr, und er wusste es. Er hielt ganz still und wurde belohnt. 

"Gut", schnurrte die Stimme und Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Harrys ganzem Körper aus. "Gehorsam soll nicht unbelohnt bleiben". Der Finger kam nach oben und pochte an Harrys Lippen. Harry saugte enthusiastisch. Beinahe wäre es wieder zu viel geworden, aber der Finger verschwand im genau richtigen Moment. Und tauchte an seinem Schwanz wieder auf. Harry sog keuchend die Luft ein, sein ganzer Körper angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. "Ganz ruhig", sagte die Stimme auf eine so unpersönliche Art, und auch der Finger sammelte Feuchtigkeit wie ein Mediziner, so dass Harry sich wieder beruhigte. Mit der Ruhe war es aber schnell wieder vorbei, als der Finger seinen nächsten Auftritt hatte. Harry wollte wieder wackeln, sich auf den Finger zu bewegen, ihn in sich hinein saugen, aber der andere Mann ließ sich nicht hetzen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Rhythmus und behielt den bei, egal was Harry machte. Ungeheuer frustrierend. Und erregend. 

Snape wusste, was er tat. Der Mann hätte eine große Karriere als Liebhaber machen können, statt dieses Heim zu leiten. Alles was er tat, schien darauf angelegt, in Harry das größtmögliche Vergnügen hervorzurufen, die Spannung zu steigern, zu steigern und weiter zu steigern, bis der Junge schier ohnmächtig wurde, als er endlich etwas anderes als einen, zwei, drei Finger spürte. Etwas sehr viel Größeres und Härteres. "Ja", stöhnte Harry, er konnte nicht anders, die Luft wurde einfach in dieser Form aus seinem Mund gepresst, als Reaktion auf die Luftverdrängung weiter unten. "Ja, ja, ja". 

Er wurde herumgewirbelt und in eine andere Position gezwungen, der er sich willig unterwarf. Er saß jetzt auf dem anderen Mann, auf seinen Oberschenkeln, und der setzte sich auch auf und Harry fühlte für einen Moment seine haarlose Brust an seinem Rücken. Dann fühlte er nur noch weiter unten, ein so überwältigendes, beinahe schmerzhaft intensives Gefühl, das alle anderen auslöschte. Langsam aber unerbittlich entschlossen schob sich Severus in ihn hinein, indem er ihn hochhob und wieder absetzte, und Harry wehrte sich nicht, atmete kaum und war so gespannt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, zu platzen. "Entspann dich", sagte die flüssige Stimme, und eine Hand strich zärtlich und beruhigend über seinen Rücken, und es half tatsächlich, und Harry entspannte sich und das Brennen ließ nach, und es flutschte und glitt und plötzlich war Snape ganz in ihm, an einem Platz, den noch nie jemand vorher erreicht zu haben schien und Harry kam und kam und kam, gegen seinen Willen und unter Schluchzern, die er nicht bezähmen konnte, denn er wollte doch, dass es dauerte, und dauerte, und dauerte, am besten sein Leben lang und nun war es schon vorbei. Aber nein, natürlich nicht. 

Snape hielt ihn in seinen Armen, ganz ruhig, bis es vorbei war, und er fühlte sich geborgen, wie vielleicht als Kind, in den Armen des Vaters, oder wie er annahm, dass sich andere Kinder gefühlt haben mochten, und dann bewegte er sich wieder. Beide bewegten sie sich, und Harry wusste nicht, wer angefangen hatte. Er wollte, nein er musste den anderen Mann spüren, fühlen, wie er die Beherrschung verlor, also wackelte er vorsichtig ein wenig auf ihm herum. Er hörte ein scharfes Einziehen von Luft und triumphierte. Dann bewegte sich Snape. Harry wusste nicht, wie er es tat, aber er fand sich auf seinen Ellbogen und Knien unter dem Bügelbrett wieder, und Snape war noch in ihm, hatte ihn nie verlassen. Er keuchte, als der andere Mann zurückzog und wieder in ihn kam. Er seufzte, als er es wieder tat. Er fühlte sein eigenes egoistisches Interesse erstarken, als er es ein drittes Mal tat, und war beinahe enttäuscht. Er wollte den anderen erleben, ihm sich opfern, hingeben, ihm dienen, ihn völlig die Kontrolle verlieren spüren, und nicht an eigenem Fortkommen interessiert sein. Aber das ließ die Fertigkeit von Severus und sein eigener gieriger Körper nicht zu, so schien es. Harry seufzte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Jetzt gerade im Moment gab es sicher Schlimmeres, als Harry Potter zu sein. Viel Schlimmeres.

Die Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller. Harry schluckte. Ja, das war es. Genau das. Genau so. "Harry", die Stimme klang gebrochen, heiser, und Harry überlief eine Gänsehaut. "Ich will, dass du noch mal kommst. Komm für mich". Harry hätte genau das beinahe getan, allein die Stimme war Grund genug, aber er presste sich selbst zusammen, um es zu verhindern. "Nein", keuchte er, und die Luft wurde unter einem neuerlichen Ansturm von Stößen aus ihm herausgedrückt, "nur mit dir zusammen. Komm, Severus. Bitte". Gut, er klang verzweifelt. Egal.

"Ja", hauchte die rauchige Stimme. "Ja, Harry. Jetzt." Und Harry spürte, wie eine Hand die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm, und ihn im Takt mit den Stößen streichelte. Er stöhnte auf und presste sich dem anderen Körper entgegen. Warf sich den Stößen entgegen, erwiderte sie. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Und noch einmal. Die Hand flog auf seinem Schwanz, die Stöße wurden schneller und schneller. "Harry", die Stimme klang erstickt, beinahe wie ein Schluchzen, und Harry hörte sie nur durch den Nebel seines eigenes Blutrauschens. "Ja, Severus, ja, ja, ja". 

Lange lagen sie da, auf dem Boden unter dem Bügelbrett als sei es der einzige Platz auf Erden. Schmutziges Licht drang durch das kleine Fenster, das Harry vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Träge bewegte er sich in den Armen des anderen Mannes. "Es wird Tag". Der knurrte. "Sieht so aus." Einen Charmepreis würde Severus Snape auch jetzt nicht bekommen, soviel war klar, aber das wollte Harry auch gar nicht. Andere Dinge waren ihm wichtiger. 

"Severus?", fragte er und hasste den hoffnungsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme, so jung, so abhängig, so – peinlich. "Ja", kam die tiefe Stimme, und der Arm, in dem Harry lag, drückte ihn enger an sich, und alles war gut. Harry kuschelte sich noch mehr an und schloss noch ein wenig die Augen.

"Zeit für die Arbeit", kam die Stimme wieder, und Harry erschrak. Nein, kein Grund dazu, dies war Severus, nicht ... 

"Du glaubst wohl, du kannst dich drücken, indem du dem Chef um den Bart gehst, was?" Harry grinste. "Ich wusste nicht, das man das so nennt, aber wenn man das so nennt, dann würde ich es gern wieder tun." Zwei Finger zwickten ihn. "Unverschämtes Balg", sagte die Stimme und Harry zitterte. "Zieh dich an und mach Frühstück." Harry leckte über die Brust. "Das hilft dir auch nicht". Aber die Stimme klang ein wenig unsicher und Gänsehaut erschien auf dem weißen Fleisch. Harry grinste. Nun, er konnte warten. Er drückte noch einen beinahe keuschen Kuss auf einen erreichbaren Nippel und erhob sich.

"Wo ist mein – ah hier." Er zog seinen Pullover an. "Tu mir einen Gefallen", kam die Stimme vom Boden und Harry spürte die schwarzen Augen über seinen Körper gleiten, was ihm ein Gefühl von Macht und Ohnmacht zugleich gab und ihn zum Zittern brachte. "Zieh bitte die Unterhose an. Du scheinst sie zu brauchen." 

Harry grinste. Ob es wohl nicht eher um andere Dinge als um Frieren ging? Nun, wenn ihn jemand um diese Zeit aus dem Bügelzimmer kommen sah, spielte es keine große Rolle, ob er eine Unterhose trug oder nicht. Man konnte ihm sicher auch an anderen Körperteilen ansehen, was er getan hatte. Er wollte es nicht verbergen. Er trug die Male wie eine Auszeichnung.

"Nimm Malfoys Unterhose und bring sie mir wieder", sagte die samtweiche Stimme und Harry erstarrte. "Malfoys Unterhose?", fragte er wie ein Idiot und fühlte sich wie in Eiswasser getaucht, mitsamt dem Inneren seines Kopfes. Die schwarzen Augen sahen ihn irritiert an. "Ja, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, wieso?" Harry wartete nicht länger. Er drehte sich um und rannte hinaus. Ohne Unterhose, aber mit Gänsehaut und zitternd. 


	7. Severus

Nun muss Severus erst mal wieder ein bisschen leiden. Ich weiss nicht. Das tut er bei mir immer. Ob das was zu bedeuten hat? Hm.

***********************

VII.

Severus sah das Gesicht mit dem rosa Bartnetz sich bewegen. Nein, der Mund bewegte sich, verdammt. Was wollte Albus? Warum war er hier? Hatte er was gesagt? Und wieso sollte ihn das überhaupt interessieren? Ach verdammt.

Er presste seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander und wandte seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck ab von dem Bild, das sich ihm in der Küche geboten hätte. Die wasserblauen alten Augen, die von manchen als weise bezeichnet worden waren, sahen ihn an. Auf eine Weise, die Snape überhaupt nicht vertragen konnte. "Was?", bellte er, und ließ seine Augen gerade lange genug aufblitzen, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht zu feige war, den Blick der alten Eule auszuhalten. Dann sah er auf die Hose hinunter, die er gerade stopfte. Verdammt, er hatte sich schon wieder gestochen. Gottergeben führte er den blutenden Daumen zum Mund. 

Die blauen Augen zwinkerten und Severus hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Das hatte jetzt gar nicht nach Mitleid ausgesehen, eher nach ... Quatsch. Er sah schon weiße Mäuse. Kein Wunder, bei dem wenigen Schlaf, den er in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte. Und der Menge Rum, mit der er sich über den plötzlichen Abschied Harrys hinweg getröstet hatte.

Abschied war gut. Severus' Lippen pressten sich noch ein wenig fester aufeinander und seine Zähne gaben knirschende Geräusche von sich. Sein Zahnarzt würde sich freuen. Der Junge war abgehauen, als seien 1000 Teufel hinter ihm her. Mit nacktem Hintern, ohne die verdammte Hose, auf die er so – sonderbar - reagiert hatte. So idiotisch. Snape schnaubte. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. 

War das die Jugend von heute? Gab einem den besten Sex des Lebens und verschwand dann, nur weil man sie auf ihre Blöße hinwies. Er hatte lange über diese Frage nachgedacht. Was heisst, nachgedacht, er hatte sich selber beschimpft, dass er sich wider besseres Wissen eingelassen hatte auf so etwas. Er wusste doch, wer sich einließ, auf irgendwen, auf irgendwas, konnte verletzt werden. Und er hatte lange zuvor beschlossen, dazu niemand wieder die Gelegenheit zu geben. Niemals.

Aber der Traum. Der Traum von Harry war so schön gewesen, so überirdisch wunderbar. Snape schnaubte wieder. Überirdisch, allerdings. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Ausblick auf seinen baldigen Tod gewesen, danach würde er vielleicht so glücklich sein wie im Traum, vorher sicher nicht. Der verdammte Bengel hatte ihn beinahe so weit gehabt, wieder an eine Zukunft zu glauben, an einen Sinn, an irgendwas und alles. Und nun saß er in einem schwärzeren tieferen Loch als vorher. Geschah ihm gerade recht. Er war ein alter Narr. 

Seine Augen hatten ihren eigenen Willen und schweiften wieder ab, weg von dem alten Gesicht vor ihm, auf der Suche nach dem jungen Gesicht, dem schönen, dem – verdammt. Gott sei dank war er so schlau gewesen, sich so hinzusetzen, dass seine Augen Ideen haben konnten, wie sie wollten, sie würden den Jungen in der Küche nicht zu Gesicht kriegen. Er verzog den Mund. Was war er doch für ein vernünftiger Mann. Zu spät natürlich Wie immer.

"Severus", hörte er jetzt eine Stimme. Sie musste wohl aus dem Mund vor ihm kommen, dem der hinter dem weißen Bart fast verborgen war. Was Albus wohl für Lippen hatte? Papieren? Wächsern? Severus gab sich einen Ruck. Was interessierte es ihn? Die letzte Nacht musste ihn wohl endgültig über die dünne Linie geschubst haben, die ihn von dem trennte, was man allgemein "nicht ganz normal" nannte. Also ehrlich. Albus! Der war mindestens 100.

Severus wusste genau, warum er an Albus' Lippen dachte. Ablenkung. Alles, um nicht an jene anderen Lippen zu denken, jene rosigen, jungen, wunderbaren ...

"Was ist, Albus?", fragte er barsch. Er warf sein Haar zurück, obwohl er es in einem Zopf trug, und nur wenige Strähnen frei in sein Gesicht fielen und zurückzuwerfen waren. Es war sein Freiheitszeichen, verdammt noch mal, das Zeichen, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Würde. Genau.

Der weiße Bart öffnete sich, und Severus bezwang sich, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, wie er es eigentlich wollte. In seinem angegriffenen Zustand würde er sogar in braunen Zahnstummeln Anziehendes sehen, oder zumindest Anspielungsreiches. Nein. 

Die blauen Augen leuchteten. "Was ist? Das frage ich dich, Severus. Du bist nicht du selbst heute." Severus schnaubte. "Und was soll das wieder bedeuten, Albus? Wieso glaubst du, dass du weisst, wer ich bin? Da wüsstest du mehr als ich". Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass das bitter klang. Sollte es. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Die blauen Augen zwinkerten. Die schwarzen Augen starrten. Nicht mal Albus konnte es wagen, dagegen anzugehen.

"Und nicht nur du, Severus, auch der junge Harry". Soviel zu seiner Menschenkenntnis. Seine Augen mussten ihre Kraft verloren haben, oder Albus war jetzt vollständig durchgeknallt. Gut, er war älter als Gott, aber seit wann gab ihm das das Recht, in seinem Leben herumzustöbern und den Staub aufzuwirbeln? Gut. Albus hatte das schon immer getan. Und er hatte es sich gefallen lassen. Gemosert, aber es sich gefallen lassen. Was hatte der alte Trottel sonst vom Leben? Und er hatte ja keinen Staub gehabt, nicht mehr, seit damals, seit er sich vor 15 Jahren hier zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Aber nun. Nun hatte er Staub aufgewirbelt, er selber, von Körperteilen die lange unbenutzt geblieben waren. Das war jedoch noch nicht das Schlimmste. Der Körper war die eine Sache. Seine – Gefühle – eine andere. Auch wenn er sich über die nicht klar war. Aber nun auch noch Albus, der sich einmischte – es war zuviel für einen Weisen.

Gegen seinen Willen drehte er sich um, um zur Küche hinüber zu sehen. Harry war auch nicht der Alte? Bildete sich Albus ein, ihn auch schon zu kennen, nach einem Tag? Er sah doch ganz normal aus, für einen verteufelt attraktiven Jungen, der sich nackt auf ihn geschmissen, wunderbar gevögelt und dann ohne ein Wort verlassen hatte. Hagrid war bei ihm und sah in diesem Moment zu ihm und Albus hinüber. Snape presste seine Lippen aufeinander, noch fester. Es war eine Falle. Natürlich. Albus und Hagrid. Wieder mal darauf aus, die Welt zu retten. Oder ihn, in dem Fall. Blöde, sich in alles einmischende – Freunde.

Er sah wieder den alten Mann an, um dessen Augen sich unzählige Falten gebildet hatten. "Sehr gut, Albus, du hast es noch immer drauf." Auch den unschuldigen Blick. "Was denn, Severus?" Diese Frage würdigte er nicht mal einer Antwort. Der alte Mann hatte ihn dazu gebracht, ohne Worte einzugestehen, dass etwas war. Und dass es mit Harry zu tun hatte. Er hätte ihr nächtliches Zusammensein genauso gut in die Zeitung setzen können, in die "Seemanns Freude". 

Severus nickte bedeutungsvoll in Richtung Küche. Albus Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. "Wirklich ein netter Anblick, dieser Harry", murmelte er, und Severus wusste genau, dass er das nur sagte, um ihn anzustacheln. Trotzdem wirkte es. Natürlich. Albus kannte ihn wirklich zu gut. Ein Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, und seine Augenbraue hob sich. Draco. Draco machte sich an Harry ran. Er schob seinen schlanken jungen Körper so nah an dem anderen Jungen vorbei, in die Küche, wo er sonst nie hinging, dass man schon ein Idiot sein musste, um nicht die Bedeutung zu verstehen. Severus war kein Idiot. Harry auch nicht. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Plötzlich war der grüne Blick auf ihm, über die Schultern Dracos hinweg sah Harry ihn direkt an. Severus sah weg. Direkt in das verständnisvoll mitleidige Lächeln von Albus. Severus erhob sich mit einem Ruck. Die vergessene Hose fiel auf den Boden. 

Severus rannte beinahe in sein Zimmer. Er musste allein sein, er wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen. Natürlich sah er trotzdem noch, wie Draco sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der hämisch triumphierend wirkte. Der verdammte Bengel. Die verdammten Bengel! Draco. Harry. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte sich nicht darauf einlassen sollen. Was war schon an einem Bengel, das nicht an einem anderen ebenso war? Und wieso musste er unbedingt anfassen, was ihm geboten wurde. Auf eine recht unwiderstehliche Art und weise, und äußerst überraschend, aber trotzdem. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen, nicht darauf eingehen müssen. Träume! So ein Quatsch. Das hatte er nun davon. Er verkroch sich am hellichten Tag vor allen, weil er den Anblick dieses Bengels nicht ertrug. Er war wirklich eine traurige Gestalt. 

Nein, nicht in sein Zimmer. Er musste jetzt was tun. Auch wenn ihn der Bügelraum an Dinge erinnerte, an die er nicht mehr denken wollte, es ging nicht an, dass er sich davon beeinflussen ließ. Er musste etwas tun, seine Pflichten erfüllen, und nichts lenkte ihn so gut ab wie Bügeln. Außerdem war da noch der Fernseher. Darin waren noch jede Menge Träume, und da waren sie auch gut aufgehoben.

Ja, das war gut! Beinahe zufrieden fuhr Severus mit dem Bügeleisen über eine besonders schwer zu bügelnde Hose von Albus. Irgendwas war mit den Sachen des alten Mannes, das übernatürlich war. Jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück von ihm schien ihn herauszufordern, und er kannte sie alle. Er wusste, dass es nicht üblich war, dass der Herbergsvater seinen Schutzbefohlenen auch die Wäsche machte, aber er tat es gern. Es beruhigte ihn. Außerdem konnte er dadurch ein wenig Geld extra verdienen, und das war nicht schlecht, so wenig Rente wie er bekam, von den wenigen Jahren auf See. Severus presste seine Lippen wieder fester aufeinander und fuhr eine besonders renitente Falte nach. 

Es klopfte. 

Severus' Hand ließ das Bügeleisen fallen. Es gab einen zischenden Laut und einen brenzligen Geruch. Severus fluchte. Nun, Albus war sehr gut im Flicken aufnähen. Wahrscheinlich würde er rosa nehmen. Oder blassgrün. Snape stellte das Bügeleisen richtig ab. Und sah auf die Tür. Die sich öffnete. 

Déjà Vu. 


	8. Harry

VIII.

"Hi", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang gar nicht so schlecht, dachte er, dafür, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Aber dafür, dass er sich seine Rede stundenlang zurechtgelegt hatte, war "Hi" gerade mal ein Anfang, und kein besonders brillanter. Nun ja. Severus mochte ihn, wenn er ihn überhaupt noch mochte, sicher nicht wegen seiner intellektuellen Möglichkeiten. Harry nahm ihm das nicht übel. Er fand sich selbst auch nicht gerade superintelligent, noch weniger seit der letzten Nacht. Und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass ihn schon mal jemand für brillant erklärt hatte. Nun, zumindest nicht sein Hirn. Das jetzt wieder ablenkte.

Harry sah auf und Snape an. Oh verdammt! Wie sollten einem auch Worte einfallen, bei diesem Anblick? Bei den in die hohe Stirn fallenden schwarzen Haarsträhnen? Bei diesen schwarzen Augen, die ihn gleichzeitig zu durchbohren schienen und undurchdringlich wie ein tiefer Waldsee waren? Bei diesem Mund, dessen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst waren, sich nun aber lösten, als wolle der Inhaber seine Anspannung bewusst verringern und seine Zähne schützen? Bei diesem Körper, verborgen unter schwarzem Hemd und Jeans diesmal, hinter dem Bügelbrett, in der gleichen Stellung wie gestern, ehe sie zu anderen, viel unterhaltsameren Stellungen übergegangen waren. Ja, verdammt, wer sollte da schon denken können? Sein Gehirn erlebte gerade die Wiederkehr der gestrigen Nacht, in Technicolor und mit Ton, nur dadurch, dass er hier stand – und das nun auch schon in mehr als einer Beziehung -, und Severus ansah, da konnte er sich nicht an so nebensächliche Dinge wie die vernünftige Rede erinnern, die er doch geprobt hatte.

"Äh", sagte Harry, und wurde rot. Verdammt, als er mit Hagrid gesprochen hatte, war das alles einfacher erschienen. Aber Hagrids freundliches Gesicht war auch etwas ganz anderes als das, das er jetzt vor sich sah, und bei dem schon ein Heben dieser Augenbraue ausreichte, ihn zum Zittern zu bringen. Diese Augenbraue, die sich jetzt hochschwang, in einem anmutigen Bogen, der sicher jahrelang an einer Schauspielschule gelehrt wurde. Snape konnte das einfach so. Hm. Vielleicht auch nicht. Was wusste er eigentlich über den Mann? 

Nun zumindest, dass er die Wäsche all seiner Gäste machte. Was diese geschmacklose weiß-grün gestreifte Unterhose von Draco erklärte. Harry war sich wirklich selten doof vorgekommen, als Hagrid es ihm erzählt hatte. Nicht dass Harry ihn direkt gefragt hatte, natürlich nicht. Ihm war jetzt noch nicht ganz klar, was Hagrid eigentlich von ihm gewollt hatte, als er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Hagrid hatte ihn mit seinen freundlichen braunen Augen angeguckt, und Harry fühlte sich genötigt, im sein Herz auszuschütten. Beinahe. Er tat es natürlich nicht. Er hatte so etwas schon lange nicht mehr getan. Aber Hagrid brachte ganz allein die Rede auf Severus. Was er für ein toller Mann war, und wie viel er für das Heim und die Leute tat. Dass er böser wirkte als er war, rauhe Schale, weicher Kern, haha. 

Harry hatte diesen Allgemeinplatz so hingenommen, Hagrid war wirklich nicht der Schlauste, aber herzensgut, wie man so sagte, wo er gerade bei Allgemeinplätzen war. Und es erschien ihm beinahe wie Zauberei, dass Rubeus genau den Mann angesprochen hatte, der ihn am meisten interessierte. Und die Frage beantwortet hatte, die Harry sich nicht zu stellen traute. 

Danach kam er sich natürlich wie ein Vollidiot vor. Und jetzt war das genau so. Harry sah auf, und merkte erst dadurch, dass er den Blick abgewandt hatte. Die schwarzen Augen sahen immer noch unbewegt aus, aber war da nicht ein weicher Zug um den Mund? Harry hoffte es mal und stürzte sich kopfüber hinein. Untergehen oder schwimmen, jetzt galt es, aber nicht am Beckenrand verhungern. 

"Es tut mir leid", begann er, und nun überschlugen sich die Worte förmlich. "Ich bin ein Idiot." Kein Widerspruch. Harry hatte auch keinen erwartet. "Ich dachte, Dracos Unterhosen sind hier, weil ihr – was miteinander habt". Die schwarzen Augen wurden aufgerissen. "Es tut mir leid." Harry senkte wieder den Kopf. Nun –das war nicht alles. Aber alles, was er jetzt sagen wollte. Er konnte nicht alles erzählen, das würde nur noch mehr Ärger geben. Und er wünschte sich so sehr eine Neuauflage der vergangenen Nacht, so sehr. Es war wahre Folter gewesen, Severus den ganzen Tag zu sehen, das verschlossene, gekränkte Gesicht zu sehen und sich dabei doof zu fühlen. Doof, wütend und sehnsüchtig. Zunehmend doof und sehnsüchtig, weniger wütend. Erst wieder wütend auf sich selbst, nach Hagrids Erklärung.

Harry sah wieder auf. "Ist das alles?", sagte die tiefe leise Stimme, die sich um ihn legte wie eine dunkle warme Schokoladensoße in der er immer baden wollte. Die Soße wurde fest um ihn, Harry bewegte sich unbehaglich. Und sah wieder in diese Augen. Nein, dieser Mann würde sich nicht mit Ausreden zufrieden geben, niemals, er wollte die Wahrheit, immer. 

Eine lange Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an, Harry hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken, aber auf angenehme Art. Dann kam er wieder hoch und hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges geschehen war. Wenn er überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte bei Severus, dann durfte er ihn nicht anlügen. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit ihm schon so viel erlebt zu haben, jetzt in diesen wenigen Minuten des Anstarrens waren alle möglichen Bilder in ihm aufgetaucht - sie beide zusammen, bei Dingen, die er in diesem Leben sicher noch nicht erlebt hatte. Es ängstigte ihn, aber es war auch aufregend. Und gab ihm das Vertrauen zu diesem Mann, den er doch erst seit so kurzem kannte. 

"Nein", sagte er und hielt den Blick der schwarzen Augen. "Das ist nicht alles." Snape nickte, nur so, ohne Urteil, so erschien es Harry, er fand nur seine Meinung bestätigt. Harry empfand einen neuen Schub seiner Gefühle in Severus' Richtung. "Der Name Malfoy löst in mir so etwas wie Panik aus." Seine Stimme brach und mehr konnte er jetzt einfach nicht sagen.

Die schwarzen Augen zwinkerten. Schweigen, langes Schweigen, während Harry sich fühlte wie unter einen Scanner gelegt. Wie bei der Untersuchung, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste, bevor er anheuerte. In eine Röhre geschoben, die dann irgendwie sein Innenleben zeigte. Genau so.

"Bei mir auch", sagte die Stimme und Harry schrak zusammen. Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten, ihre Augen hatten sich schon wieder sehr gut miteinander unterhalten, und auch ihre Körper schienen aufeinander zuzustreben. Wer brauchte da Worte? Worte machten so viel kaputt. War es wichtig, wirklich wichtig, jetzt die Geschichte aufzurollen? Es würden Erklärungen dabei sein, sicherlich, aber waren Erklärungen wirklich nötig? Er wollte schon wissen, was Severus mit Malfoy verband, wen von dieser Familie er noch kannte, aber im Moment stand ihm sein Interesse eher nach anderen Dingen. Nach Bestätigung. Bestätigung einer Verbindung, die er in jeder Pore fühlte. Nach Wärme. Und wilden willenlosen Sex. 

Harry leckte sich die Lippen. Severus' Augen zwinkerten. Er räusperte sich. Harry starrte gebannt auf seinen Hals. Diesmal konnte er den weichen weißen wunderbaren Hals sehen, das schwarze Hemd war offen, die obersten zwei Knöpfe, nichts Peinliches, aber sehr verlockend. 

"Mein Zimmer, jetzt", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang ungeheuer rauh und verführerisch und Harry fühlte den Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwinden und alles Blut in eine Körperregion jagen. Er schwankte leicht und ein langer Arm schoss vor und hielt ihn fest. Harry blinzelte. "Ja". 

Er fiel förmlich an die Brust des anderen Mannes und stöhnte auf. Es fühlte sich an wie Heimkommen, nach einem lang ersehnten Ort, einer Heimat, auf die er sein Leben lang gewartet hatte, eine Heimat, die noch dazu ungeheuer erotisch war. Zimmer? Wer brauchte ein anderes Zimmer? War dieses nicht gut genug? 

Er sah seinen Fingern zu, die die verbliebenen Knöpfe an Severus' Hemd, aufmachten, eilig, hektisch, zitternd, und er fluchte. Er stöhnte, als es seinen Fingern gelang, unter das Hemd zu kommen, auf nackte Haut und sich überall, wo sie himkamen, Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Er stöhnte wieder und musste einfach die weiße Brust küssen. So lange her, so lange. 

Er sah auf und das weiße Gesicht von Snape hatte hektische rote Flecken bekommen. Die Lippen öffneten sich und Harry reckte sich, drängend, erwartungsvoll, ungeduldig. Eine Zunge kam vor, und er sabberte beinahe. 

"Nein", sagte Snape, und obwohl die Stimme schwach war, wusste Harry, dass er es ernst meinte. "Nicht hier. Nicht schon wieder. Ich weiss dein jugendliches Ungestüm zu schätzen und fühle mich durchaus geschmeichelt, aber nicht noch eine Nacht auf dem Boden." 

Harry strahlte, Snape hatte gesagt, dass er noch eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen wollte. Zumindest eine. Er keuchte unter dem Blick, der so vieles versprach - wo war sein Atem hin? – und zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben, in einer Entfernung von dem andern Mann, in der er sicher war. Relativ. 

Eine große heiße Hand legte sich um seine, ein Daumen streichelte seine Innenfläche und er zitterte noch mehr, die Hand ergriff seine und drückte sie, ebenso drängend, eilig, wie er sich fühlte. "Komm", flüsterte Snape und öffnete die Tür. 


	9. Severus

Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hatte ein Privatleben:-) und dann kam ich überhaupt nicht mehr hier rein. Nun denn. Hier geht' weiter:-)

**************

IX.

Snape sah auf den Jungen neben sich und wusste, dass er ein komplett albernes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Albern, lächerlich, peinlich. Es war ihm egal. Harry war zurückgekommen. Zu ihm. Die Erklärung, warum er überhaupt weggelaufen war, war mehr als dürftig gewesen, aber was waren schon Worte? Handlungen zählten mehr als Worte, und Harrys Handlungen in der Nacht waren durchaus zufriedenstellend gewesen. Snape bewegte sich ein wenig. Seine Hose saß unbequem eng. Hörte das denn nie auf? Er hatte schon vergessen gehabt, dass das Tragen von Jeans unangenehm sein konnte, auf wunden Körperstellen. Besonders, wenn sich diese Körperstellen beim bloßen, nein bekleideten Anblick des Körpers, dem sie die Wundheit verdankten, schon wieder regten. 

Snape erlaubte sich einen winzig kleinen Seufzer. Hach. Wie ging es ihm gut. Nur nicht beschreien, sagte seine innere Stimme sofort, aber Snape war noch nie einer gewesen, der viel schrie. Aber ein kleiner Seufzer, der war durchaus angebracht an einem Morgen der so wundervoll, verheißungsvoll, einfach prächtig war. 

Der Junge drehte sich um und entzog ihm den Anblick seines wundervollen Hinterns, gönnte ihm aber dafür einen Blick in sein strahlendes gerötetes Gesicht mit den leuchtenden grünen Augen. Snape beklagte sich nicht. Er fand es schon ganz normal, das Strahlen des Jungen zu erwidern, als wisse er nicht besser, dass so etwas nicht von Dauer war, es war es nie. Und so glücklich wie er sich im Moment fühlte, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Trotzdem.

„Kaffee?", fragte die kleine Stimme, und Snape nickte nur. Kochen konnte der Bengel ja auch noch. Er hatte wirklich Glück. Was Harry dagegen in ihm sah, würde er nie verstehen. Aber er würde auch nicht nachfragen. Nein. Wenn Harry ihn lieber wollte als Draco, der doch in seinem Alter und so weiter war, wollte er einfach nur dankbar sein. So.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden friedlich zusammen am Tisch und schlugen sich die Bäuche vor. Severus war nie ein großer Esser gewesen, schon gar nicht, wenn er selber kochen musste, aber die von Harry gebratenen Eier gehörten wirklich zum Besten was er je gegessen hatte und sein Körper verlangte dringend nach Nahrung. 

„Du hast gegrinst, Sev", sagte Harry. Ungläubig. „Ja und?", sagte Snape und es klang verteidigend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst", sagte Harry und grinste so unverschämt, dass Snape ihn am liebsten übers Knie gelegt hätte. In seinem Zimmer. Der Bengel sah so glücklich aus, es war vollkommen irreal.

Der Frieden dauerte natürlich nicht lange, wie konnte er auch? In kurzer Zeit war der ganze Raum gefüllt mit Menschen und Harry musste rennen, um Kaffee zu machen und Eier zu braten und Severus musste sich beherrschen, um ihn nicht dauernd anzustarren und glücklich und wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. Er dachte eigentlich, dass es ihm ganz gut gelang, bis er einen Blick von Albus auffing, der ihn wie ein stolzer Vater anguckte und bedächtig nickte. Severus wandte den Kopf ab und fühlte eine nie gekannte Röte der Verlegenheit in seinen Wangen aufsteigen. Dann dachte er: ‚Was soll's?', und grinste Albus offen an. So wie er sich fühlte. Albus sah einen Moment aus, als wäre er vom Schlag getroffen worden, dann fing er sich wieder, und nickte noch einmal, und sah sehr froh aus. 

Severus wandte sich ab und bemerkte, dass Albus nicht der einzige war. Hagrid strahlte über sämtliche Backen, die in seinem Fall riesig waren, und sah aus, als wolle er vor allen Leuten einen Freudengesang anstimmen. Severus nickte ihm nur kurz zu, um Schlimmeres zu verhüten. Hagrid strahlte und sah sich kopfnickend um, womöglich noch stolzer als Albus. Die beiden Narren. 

Snape versteifte sich. Draco. Die grauen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an. Dann ging der Blick zu Harry. Und zurück zu ihm. Ja, auch Draco hatte verstanden. Er war kein Narr. Und er freute sich auch nicht. Severus lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, bei dem Blick, mit dem der blonde Junge ihn bedachte. Er erinnerte ihn immer mehr an seinen Vater, es war Zeit, dass er verschwand. Was er jetzt auch tat, nach einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf ihn, Snape, und auf Harry. Harry sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. Wie Snape auch, wenn es auch schwerfiel, sich vom Anblick Harrys loszureißen. Es ging nicht an, dass er nun seine Pflichten vernachlässigte und wie ein liebeskrankes Mondkalb immer um den Jungen herumhing. Nein. Wirklich nicht. Außerdem musste Harry auch arbeiten.

So verging der Tag. Nicht gut, aber er verging. Severus war relativ stolz auf sich. Er erwischte sich nicht dabei, dass er Gänge unternahm, nur um in Harrys Nähe zu kommen. Harry tat das auch nicht. Schade. Eigentlich. Severus schnaubte über seinen Schuhen, denen er eine metikulösen Pflege angedeihen ließ, bis sie so glänzten, dass sich irgendwer darin spiegeln konnte. Er selber sicher nicht. So weit kam es noch. Er war vielleicht auf dem besten Weg, sich komplett lächerlich zu machen, mit diesem Jungen, aber er würde verdammt sein, wenn er sehen konnte, was der in ihm sah. Nun, er würde dies Geschenk annehmen, so lange oder so kurz es dauern mochte. Sicher nicht sehr lange, bei seinem Glück, und es würde vergiftet sein, wie jedes Geschenk, das er in seinem Leben erhalten hatte. Er spürte das Gift jetzt schon. Es lief durch seine Adern, seine Venen, durch jede einzelne Zelle. Severus schnaubte wieder und polierte die ohnehin glänzenden Schuhe noch einen Tick glänzender.

Der Abend kam, wie er jeden Abend kam. Nur dass es nicht jeden Tag so lange dauerte. Severus sah von seinen Unterlagen auf – der Papierkrieg, den die geldgebende Behörde verlange, nahm wirklich immer lächerlichere Ausmaße an, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Geld, das er bekam -, als er den üblichen Lärm hörte, den die Männer machten, als sie sich in den Speisesaal bewegten. Nachgerade albern, wie sie sich verhielten. Als sei das Essen der Höhepunkt des Tages. Andrerseits – was hatten sie auch sonst? Es war ja beinahe wie im Altersheim. Einige hatten den halben Tag auf dem Arbeitsamt verbracht, immer in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine, irgendeine Stelle zur Überbrückung zu ergattern, bis „Das Schiff" kommen würde, sie abzuholen und alles gut würde. Seeleute waren nicht gerade für logisches Denken bekannt. Und auf festem Boden wirkten sie alle irgendwie – sonderbar. So wie er selbst. Severus schnaubte wieder und gab sich noch fünf Minuten. Er wollte nicht gierig erschienen. Außerdem war er noch nie ein guter Esser gewesen.

Was sich ändern mochte. So wie dieser – Harry – kochte. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er aufpassen müssen, nicht noch auf seine alten Tage fett zu werden. Er würde eben für genügend Bewegung sorgen müssen. Severus merkte, wie sich ein selten gefühltes Grinsen von seinen Mundwinkeln aus über sein ganzes Gesicht verbreitete. Ein Grinsen, das von einem spürbaren Schlucken abgelöst wurde, als er grüne Augen auf eine Weise aufleuchten sah, als hätten sie diesen Gedanken von ihm ablesen können. Und als seien sie ganz dafür. Das Schlucken wurde zu seinem üblichen erstarrten Gesicht, als er plötzlich die Augen so ziemlich aller Anwesenden auf sich fühlte. Albus, Hagrid, Draco, und so weiter. Was hatten die nur alle? Sicher war es nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass er schluckte? Und sicher konnten sie nicht alle Gedanken lesen? Er starrte böse und stieß mit der Gabel in den Labskaus, den Harry so fein zubereitet hatte, wie er ihn lange nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Eigentlich noch nie.

Auch das Essen ging vorbei. Beinahe hätte Severus aufgestöhnt, vor rein körperlicher Befriedigung, der Befriedigung seines Magens, selbstverständlich. Andere Körperteile und vielleicht sogar Nicht-Körperteile, Snape war da nicht so sicher, meldeten Wünsche an, die auch durch ein Stöhnen angemessen ausgedrückt worden wären. Dachte ein Teil von Severus, den er aber noch rechtzeitig unterdrücken konnte. Er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an den Blick aller zu Beginn des Essens. Wie würden sie erst gucken, wenn er stöhnen würde? Und wie würde er sich dann fühlen? Er hasste es, angeschaut zu werden. Mehr noch hasste er es, durchschaut zu werden. Von der Masse. Also nahm er sein übliches Gesicht auf und ging, mit einem Nicken in eine ungefähre Richtung. Grüne Augen blitzten auf, was seine Laune lächerlicherweise hob.


	10. Harry

X.

Harry konnte es kaum abwarten, Severus wieder zu sehen. Er hatte noch nie einen so langen Tag gehabt. Nein, er würde ihn nicht suchen gehen, sagte er sich ungefähr alle fünf Minuten. Er würde arbeiten, so würde es Severus auch wollen. Er war da ganz deutlich gewesen. Und doch. Der Tag war so lang. Und Harry hatte jede Menge Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen. Nun, das war nicht ganz richtig. Gedanken hatten jede Menge Zeit, ihn zu quälen. Mit Bildern aus der Vergangenheit. Mit Ängsten. Mit komplett hirnrissigen Ideen. Und mit jede Menge Sorgen. Wollte Severus ihn wirklich? Und wollte er ihn? Hm. So viel war klar: Aber konnte es gut gehen? Was wussten sie schon voneinander? Was würde Severus von ihm denken, wenn er von seiner Vergangenheit erfuhr? Was nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Nicht jetzt, wo er wusste, dass ein Malfoy hier war. Harrys Gesicht verzerrte sich. Er sollte es Severus selber sagen. Bevor es herauskam. Severus Snape war ein harter Mann. Er vertraute niemand. Nicht einmal ihm, Harry. Und er hatte Recht.

Harrys Tag war lang. Flucht nach vorn, Selbstverteidigung, Zweifel. Zukunft, ein grauenvolles Wort. Und dennoch voller Verheißung. Gerade jetzt. Und gleich wieder – Zweifel. Er war nicht für das Landleben geboren, er wusste das, nicht für ein ruhiges an einem Ort. Aber wo sollte er hin? Würde er je wieder auf ein Schiff kommen? Würde ihn nach seiner Geschichte jemals wieder jemand nehmen? Und würde Severus mitkommen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der früher getan hatte. Sicher war auch er zur See gefahren, er musste einfach. Aber würde er das wieder tun wollen? Harry konnte sich Snape nicht unter einem Oberbefehl vorstellen, oh nein, niemals. Und Geld konnte er auch nicht haben, sonst müsste er nicht dieses Heim führen und anderen Leuten die Unterwäsche waschen. Harrys Gesicht verzerrte sich wieder. Severus sollte das nicht tun müssen. Er war für Größeres geboren und Harry hätte ihm zu gern die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine Gedanken durchschaute. Er befand sich mal wieder in seinem persönlichen Märchen. Harry Potter - der Retter der Enterbten. Und besonders eines geliebten Mannes. Er war ein Idiot. Er wusste doch nicht mal, ob Snape gerettet werden wollte. Noch dazu von ihm.

Gut. Nach dem, wie die Leute reagierten, war es wohl nicht gerade üblich für Snape, mit irgend jemand etwas anzufangen, auch wenn genügend Anwärter da waren. Harry verzog wieder den Mund. Wenn dieser Draco Severus noch mal so ansah, würde er es bereuen. Es war höchste Zeit, dass Harry zu Snape stand. Vor allen.

Doch würde Snape das wollen? Und wenn er nicht zur See fahren wollte, würde er auf ihn warten? Hier im Hafen? Und würde Harry die lange Trennung aushalten?

An diesem Punkt angekommen, riss Harry sich endlich zusammen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf das schwierige Geschäft, den Kartoffelpampf mit roter Beete zu färben. Ungelegte Eier. Mal wieder war er seiner Zeit weit voraus, und das war überhaupt nicht positiv.

Er ertrug das Abendessen getrennt von Severus ganz gut, bis er dieses Grinsen sah. Dieses Grinsen, das sagte – nun jede Menge. Es rief jede Menge Gedanken, Bilder und Ideen in ihm hervor, und diese Bilder wollte er gern weiter verfolgen. Live und in Farbe. Bald.

Als endlich alle verschwunden waren – derjenige, den er Stunden länger hätte anschauen können, ging natürlich als erster -, räumte Harry schnell auf und wusch ab, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Severus. Er hatte jetzt lang genug gewartet, den ganzen verdammten Tag. Mehr konnte man von einem jungen Mann nicht verlangen, gar erwarten.

Vor der Tür zu dem sattsam bekannten Zimmer blieb er stehen. Sein Eifer hatte ihn ganz allein hierher getragen, nun setzte wieder sein Kopf ein. Warum rannte eigentlich immer er Severus hinterher? Hatte er keinen Stolz? Nicht mehr viel, stellte er fest. Stolz war hier jetzt überhaupt nicht das Problem, zumindest nicht seines. Aber wollte Severus ihn wirklich? Immerhin hatte er ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hatte er nur seine Lust an ihm gestillt und war nun – gesättigt. Harry grinste. Nein, das glaubte er eigentlich nicht. Er hob seine Hand, neu entschlossen, und wollte klopfen. Da erstarrte er. Dies Geräusch, er kannte dies Geräusch. 

Tack tack tack. Wie in seinen Alpträumen. Tack tack tack. Das Geräusch, das Angstschweiß bei ihm auslöste, das Geräusch, das Träume einleitete, aus denen er schreiend erwachte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Er schlief nicht, also konnte er auch nicht träumen.

Tack tack tack. Harry drehte sich um. Es war kein Traum. Auch wenn es ein Alptraum war. Er war hier. Er. War. Hier.

„Mr. Potter. Welche Freude, Sie gefunden zu haben", sagte eine Stimme, die klang wie Fingernägel, die über eine Tafel kratzen. Oder über Autolack, Harry wollte sich da nicht festlegen. Die Stimme seiner Alpträume. Und sie war real. Sie kam aus einem Mann, der auch genau so aussah, wie in seinen Alpträumen. Oh Gott. 

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte er und er wusste, dass es schwach klang, aber er fühlte sich noch viel schwächer als seine Stimme klang. 

Der Mann sah so aus wie in seiner Erinnerung. Wie der Teufel, wenn es den denn gab. Ein gut aussehender Teufel, gewiss, was ihn nur noch gefährlicher machte. Nicht dass Lucius Malfoy einen auch nur einen Moment mit seinem Aussehen über seine Teuflischkeit hinwegtäuschen konnte. Oder wollte. Nein, man konnte über ihn sagen, was man wollte: Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Hemmungen zu zeigen, wie er war. Jedem, der es wissen wollte. Jedem, der es nicht wissen wollte.

Er kam näher. Mit dem Geräusch, das Harry in seine Träume verfolgt hatte. Tack tack tack. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste auf den Boden sehen. Auf den Boden, aus dem die Prothese an Lucius' linkem Bein solche Geräusche hervorholte. Eine altmodische Prothese, nichts, was einem Bein auch nur im Entferntesten ähnlich sah. Ein schwarzer Stock, in Silber eingefasst, auslaufend in einer silbernen Kugel. Gespiegelt wurde diese Prothese durch den Stock, auf den sich Malfoy stützte. Schwarz und silbern. Schwarze glänzende Kniehosen, in denen jeder andere ausgesehen hätte, als wollte er auf ein Faschingsfest, bei Lucius Malfoy sah es – passend - aus. Angemessen. Und die Hose betonte, wie gut geformt das verbliebene rechte Bein war. 

Eine brokatene Weste unter einer schwarzseidenen Jacke über einem seidenen Hemd. Und die Haare. Lange seidig-weiche silberblonde Haare, die in bestechendem Kontrast über die schwarzen Schultern fielen. Und die Augen. Diese abnorm hellen Augen, die jede Regung Harrys verfolgten. Harry schluckte und sah, wie sich kleine Fältchen um die Augen und den brutalen Mund bildeten. Er schluckte wieder. Lucius zeigte das, was bei ihm für ein Lächeln durchging. Kein gutes Zeichen. 

„Mr. Potter". Die Stimme war leise, aber durchdringend, hypnotisch, sie konnte sicher Butter zerschneiden. Harte Butter. Die seidigen Haare hüllten Harry ein, er kämpfte gegen den Drang, die Augen zu schließen. „Sie haben mich enttäuscht."

Harry versuchte, dem hypnotischen Klang der Stimme und dem ebenso bezwingenden Starren der eiskalten Augen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Wenn er auch nicht genau wusste, was. Das Schlimme war, er wusste, dass Lucius guten Grund hatte, enttäuscht zu sein. Er war es ja auch. Mindestens. 

„Das tut mir leid", sagte er. Es sollte sarkastisch klingen, aber es war nur ein Krächzen. Harry war geschockt. War das seine Stimme gewesen? Musste wohl. Lucius würden nie so klingen. Und sonst war niemand da. Sie waren allein auf dem Flur, dem langen dunklen Gang. Harry merkte, dass er zitterte. 

Ein schnarrendes Geräusch. Harry zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben, nicht zu Boden zu sinken, hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. Lucius lachte. Und schien noch näher zu kommen, er konnte seine Körperwärme spüren. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Fast fühlte er schon Lucius' Hand, die schwarz behandschuhte Hand um seinen Hals. Lucius würde zupressen, er würde sich nicht wehren können und dann ... Und dann –würde Severus ihn finden – tot vor seiner Tür. Harry schluckte trocken.

Die Wand hinter Harrys Rücken öffnete sich. „Lucius", sagte Severus Snape mit einer Stimme, die Harry noch nicht an ihm kannte. „Von allen Seemannsheimen der Welt kommst du ausgerechnet in meins?"


	11. Severus

XI.

Lucius hatte sich nicht verändert, dachte Severus. Abgesehen von dem Bein, das er verloren hatte, war er immer noch derselbe arrogante, schmerzhaft schöne Bastard wie in der Vergangenheit. Einer Vergangenheit, von der er gewusst hatte, dass er sich ihr irgendwann stellen musste. Aber er hätte sehr viel darum gegeben, wenn es nicht jetzt gewesen wäre. Und nicht hier. 

Severus zwang sich, seinen Blick von dem mesmerisierenden Gesicht, über das der Hauch von Triumph nur kurz gezogen war, abzuwenden. Harry! Die grünen Augen riesig hinter der albernen Brille, sah er pathetisch jung und hilflos aus. Er schien sich kaum auf den Füßen halten zu können. Severus widerstand dem Drang, ihn festzuhalten. Ganz fest. Das ging nicht. der Junge musste hier weg, bevor es losging, das unvermeidliche geschah. Der Junge musste weg, er hatte nichts damit zu tun. 

Severus verspürte einen Hauch von Bedauern darüber, dass es so schnell vorbei war, was auch immer es gewesen war. Er hatte es ja geahnt, nein gewusst, dass etwas so Schönes nicht lange halten konnte. Was er nicht geahnt hatte, war, wieso es enden würde. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Lucius sei für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Ein bitteres Grunzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, etwas, was wohl ein Lachen sein mochte. Das Leben war hart aber gerecht, und er hatte es immer gewusst. Träume waren Schäume und Hoffnungen waren was für Träumer. Er war keiner. Nie gewesen.

„Severus", sagte die Stimme, die er lange in seinen Träumen gehört und die immer eine gewisse Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatte, eine körperliche. Die Stimme klang seidig weich, aber mit einem harten Unterton, etwas das Bilder vom Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf einer staubigen metallenen Oberfläche beschwor. Severus schluckte und verengte seine Augen. Sein Körper straffte sich. Er war auf alles gefasst. Angriff oder Verteidigung. Aber der Junge musste weg. 

„Wie nett von dir, auch zur Party zu kommen". Lucius hatte sich ihm jetzt zugewandt. Das Licht aus der offenen Tür schien direkt auf das flächige weiße Gesicht. Es musste wahr sein, der Bastard war mit dem Teufel im Bunde. Er sah keinen Tag älter aus als an dem Tag vor 20 Jahren als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Severus' Augen glitten wie von selbst über den Körper unterhalb des Gesichts. Etwas stärker, etwas kräftiger, das ja, aber nicht mit dem für geringere Sterbliche anscheinend unvermeidlichen Zuwachs an schwabbliger Masse. Lucius sah trotz des fehlenden Beins, das aber nicht mal fehlte - er wirkte als sei es gar nicht möglich, nicht nötig, zwei Beine zu haben, nicht für einen Lucius Malfoy -, perfekt aus. Nichts, das man sich anders gewünscht hätte, ja überhaupt nur anders denken konnte. 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Und anscheinend hatte er immer noch mehr Kräfte, andere Leute durch einen bloßen Blick zu beeinflussen, ihnen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, als mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte. Er hasste diesen Mann, seit 20 Jahren hasste er ihn. 

Wieder sah er auf den kraftlos an der Wand lehnenden Harry. Scheinbar mitleidlos nahmen seine Augen wahr, wie hilflos der Junge war, wie unscheinbar er wirkte, wie lächerlich jung und kindlich neben Lucius, dem strahlenden bösen Lucius, der alle neben sich verblassen und in den Schatten versinken ließ. Severus verspürte so etwas wie Scham. Er hatte mit Harry die besten Nächte seines Lebens verbracht, und nun waren seine Augen sofort bereit, fremd zu gehen. Ihn zu leugnen? Die Verbindung zu leugnen?

Scheiß auf die Augen, dachte er grob und brachte sich damit wieder zur Besinnung. Es ist eh vorbei und alles was ich für den Jungen tun kann, ist ihn hier herauszubringen, bevor der Kampf losgeht. 

„Lucius", wiederholte er, mit einer noch leiseren Stimme und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Blonden, der ihn anstrahlte wie einen lange verlorenen und wiedergefundenen Liebhaber. Etwas in Snapes Kopf lachte höhnisch. Dennoch spürte er die Anwesenheit Harrys, und die Verantwortung für ihn. Das hier war sein Haus, und Lucius mochte die ganze Welt und die ganze Flotte besitzen, zu Wasser und zu Lande der Herr sein, dieses Haus gehörte ihm. Er war verantwortlich. 

Er ließ seinen Blick in der lange geübten Weise, die er in den letzten Tagen etwas vernachlässigt hatte, von Lucius über Harry schweifen. Ein verächtliches Nicken folgte schon beinahe wieder automatisch. „Da du schon mal da bist, werden wir wohl reden müssen, Lucius. Aber zunächst sollten wir doch wohl unbeteiligte Kinder entfernen." Er schoss Harry einen tiefen Blick hinterher. Das fehlte noch, dass der Junge jetzt heldenhafte Anwandlungen zeigte. Er sah im Moment nicht so aus, aber in den wenigen Tagen, in denen er ihn gekannt hatte, war Harry ein Muster an Eigensinn gewesen. Wenn Snape zum Beten geneigt und jemand gekannt hätte, an den er eine Bitte hätte richten wollen, hätte er es jetzt getan, damit der Junge nicht gerade jetzt aus seinem von Lucius hervorgerufenen Koma erwachte und zum üblichen Starrsinn zurückkehrte. 

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue auf eine Weise, die selbst Snape, der umgeschlagene Meister auf diesem Gebiet, neidlos anerkennen musste. Lucius schlug Kapital aus seinen vom Teufel gegebenen Möglichkeiten, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Du irrst, Severus", kam jetzt die geschliffene Stimme aus dem arroganten Mund. Die blonden Haare wehten, so fein waren sie, als Lucius Snape seine aristokratische Nase im Profil zeigte, weil er Harry anstarrte. „Natürlich werde ich mich auch gern um dich kümmern, wenn du darauf bestehst. Aber du bist nicht der Grund meines Kommens."

Snape merkte, wie es in seinem Brustkorb ganz komisch brannte. Fühlte sich so ein Herzinfarkt an. Lucius konnte doch nicht meinen ...? Er sah auf den blonden Mann, der den schwarzhaarigen Jungen anstarrte. Niederstarrte, wenn man den wackligen Beinen Harrys, der sich immer mehr dem Boden näherte, glauben wollte. Nein, er konnte das nicht meinen.

„Sei nicht albern, Lucius". Irgendwo holte er seine Stimme her. Es war immer seine Stärke gewesen, unbeteiligt zu klingen. „Was kannst du denn mit diesem Kind zu schaffen haben?" Irgendwo krähte ein Hahn, dreimal, Severus schnaubte. Mit liturgischen Dingen konnte er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten. 

Die aristokratische Nase kräuselte sich, ob in Amüsement oder in Verachtung oder wegen eines üblen Geruchs konnte Severus nicht sagen. Lucius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zu. Seine farblosen Augen strahlten in bösartigem Vergnügen, sein Mund zuckte. Severus hatte vergessen gehabt, dass dieses Gesicht eine Waffe war, ein Laserstrahl, der alles, auf das er sich richtete, zerschneiden konnte. Er merkte ,wie sich sein eigener Mund in verächtlicher Anerkennung der Macht des anderen verzog. Der verdammte Bastard war gut in seiner Boshaftigkeit, seine Fähigkeiten schienen perfektioniert. Kein Wunder, er hatte ja genug Zeit gehabt. 

„Du bist ein furchtbarer Lügner, Snape", sagte Lucius mit einem Grinsen, das Glas schneiden konnte. „Ich müsste mich schon sehr in dir getäuscht haben, wenn du nicht schon selber bemerkt hättest, dass dieser – Junge – alles andere als ein Junge im Sinne von kindlich ist." Lucius Malfoy sah wieder amüsiert auf Harry, dann zurück zu Snape. „Oder du müsstest dich sehr verändert haben". Ein abschätziger Blick, der Snapes ganzen Körper umfasste, und bis tief in seine Innereien zu reichen schien. „Und ich glaube weder das eine noch das andere." Wieder ein Blick auf Harry, ein wenig nachdenklich, gelangweilt. „Und unbeteiligt trifft es auch nicht ganz. Du verlierst deinen Touch, Snape".

Severus zügelte sich. Lange Übung ermöglichte es ihm, auch mit einem Chaos von Gedanken und Gefühlen äußerlich völlig ruhig zu wirken. Er befeuchtete seinen Gaumen, indem er langsam den Mund öffnete. Ein paar Tricks hatte er auch auf Lager. „Möchtest du mit all dem auch etwas sagen, Lucius?", fragte er. „Oder bewegst du nur die Luft und hörst dich selbst gern reden?"

Oh ja, die Eitelkeit des Mannes war noch immer angreifbar. Ein äußerst häßlicher Schatten verzerrte das schöne Gesicht. Er war sofort verflogen, die übliche Arroganz nistete wieder in jedem Winkel. „Um es dir zu buchstabieren, Severus, da du es ja sonst nicht zu kapieren scheinst." Doch doch, die Redeweise hatte deutlich unter seinem Angriff gelitten. „Dieses – Kind – ist weder Kind noch unbeteiligt". 

Wieder der Blick zu Harry. Snape konnte nicht anders, und folgte Lucius Blick. Der Junge wand sich wie eine hypnotisierte Schlange unter den kalten grauen Augen. Immerhin kauerte e nicht mehr, er hatte sich irgendwann zu seiner vollen, nicht gerade spektakulären Größe erhoben.

Dann zerschnitten die Augen wieder Severus' Gesicht. Dem war es Recht. Besser er als Harry. Seinem Gesicht konnte das nichts mehr schaden. 

„Du beherbergst einen Verbrecher, Severus", sagte Lucius. Arrogant, höhnisch, siegesgewiß. Severus' Mundwinkel verzog sich. Dieser Spinner. Ausgerechnet er sprach von Verbrechen. „Harry Potter ist ein entflohener Mörder, Severus, und ich werde ihn jetzt mitnehmen und seiner Bestrafung zuführen."

Ja, Severus fühlte sich getroffen. Getroffen und bereit zurückzuschlagen. Er war nicht so brutal wie der andere Mann, und nicht eigentlich gewalttätig, jedenfalls schon lange nicht mehr, aber auch er hatte sich fit gehalten und sicher könnte er den Mann, der nur auf einem Bein, einer Krücke und einer Prothese stand, niederringen, so dass Harry fliehen konnte? Doch, bestimmt. Er straffte seinen Körper.

Ein Zupfen an seinem Hemd hielt ihn zurück. „Es ist wahr, Severus. Es tut mir leid."

Langsam drehte Snape sich um und starrte den Jungen an. Bittend, um Verzeihung heischend, stolz, ins Schicksal ergeben, trotzig – all dies und mehr war in den grünen Augen. 

Severus konnte nur starren. Alle Kraft zu reden, zu handeln, hatte ihn verlassen. Er konnte nur zulassen, dass Harry ihn lange ansah, wie lange konnte er nicht sagen, und dann in Richtung Lucius ging. Er konnte mit den Augen der kleinen aufrechten Gestalt folgen, die sich nun scheinbar angstfrei vor der ungleich größeren und eindrucksvolleren aufbaute. 

„Ich bin bereit, Lucius", hörte Snape die klare Stimme von Harry. „Du kannst mich mitnehmen, aber lass Severus in Ruhe."


	12. Harry

XII.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er in Erstarrung verharrt war. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn daraus geweckt hatte. Für lange lange Zeit hatte es nur Lucius Malfoy in seinem Gesichtsfeld gegeben, Lucius, der ihn umbringen würde, ganz sicher. Und dann ...

Severus hatte ihn gerettet. Nun, nicht für lange, denn nun würde es ans Bezahlen gehen. Er, Harry Potter musste für seine Sünden zahlen und er war bereit dazu. Nun ja. Er hätte sich gerade jetzt Besseres vorstellen können. Doch. Er vermied einen erneuten Blick auf Severus. Aber wenigstens aus dieser peinlichen Duldungsstarre, in der er Lucius anglotzte wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange, war er nun aufgewacht. Er konnte auf eigenen Füßen zum Schafott laufen. 

Er musste nur noch Severus hier raushalten ...

Harry richtete seine Augen starr auf Lucius und trat einen Schritt vor. Es lag etwas in der Luft. Mist, er schaffte es nicht. Er musste Severus noch mal ansehen, bevor er nur noch diese grauen Augen sah. 

Schwärze. Tiefe Schwärze. Nichts war darin zu sehen, nicht mit den Augen. Aber irgendwie wusste Harry, dass es nicht klappen würde. Severus würde sich nicht so einfach beiseite schieben lassen. Nun ja. Es war ein Versuch gewesen.

Er tauchte wieder aus den schwarzen Augen auf. Sie waren nicht allein. Sie würden überhaupt nie wieder zusammen sein, von allein ganz zu schweigen. 

Ein Schnarren. „Rührend, Potter", diese Stimme konnte einen Eisblock von der Größe der Antarktis schneiden. „Rührend?", fiel eine andere Stimme ein, die Harry schon in kurzer Zeit sehr gut kennengelernt hatte, so hoch und beinahe schrill hatte er sie allerdings noch nie gehört, „idiotisch. Völlig idiotisch. Verschwinde jetzt, Potter, und lass die Erwachsenen machen."

Harry sah Snape an. Die linke Hand des Mannes krampfte sich an seiner Seite zusammen, dann öffneten sich die Finger wieder und streckten sich, wie um zu verhindern, dass sie sich um seine Kehle legten. Oder um Lucius'. Harry war gleichzeitig gerührt und gekränkt. Und ein wenig ärgerlich. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Severus ihn wie ein Kind behandeln? Und was, verdammt noch mal, hatte er mit Malfoy zu tun? Reichte es nicht, dass er die Unterhosen seines vermaledeiten Sohnes bügelte? Er blitzte den Herbergsvater an. Der sah starr zurück, ohne mit der Augenbraue zu zucken. Still und starr. Und sehr schwarz. Harry war der erste, der den Blick abwandte. 

Wieder ein Schnarren. „Ich bleibe bei rührend". Lucius Malfoy trat zwischen Harry und Severus, die beide automatisch einen Schritt zurück taten. Die eiskalten Augen glitten über Harry, dann über Severus, und wieder zurück. Harry schauderte. So wenig Leben, abgesehen von einer eiskalten Freude, die irgendwie aus einer anderen Galaxie zu stammen schien, hatte er noch nie in irgendwelchen Augen gesehen. Sie ruhten auf ihm, aber Lucius sprach zu Severus. „Severus, alter Freund", begann er und Harry konnte Severus' Gesicht nicht sehen, um seine Reaktion auf diese Bezeichnung einzuschätzen, er selber fühlte sich schwach in den Knien werden. Freund? Alter? Natürlich, die Männer waren gleich alt. Aber Freunde? War er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen? Hatte Severus ihn an Lucius verraten? Ihn hier festgehalten, in Sicherheit gewogen, damit er hierblieb, während Lucius schon auf dem Weg hierher war, um ihn zu holen? 

Harry fühlte die Eiseskälte aus Malfoys Augen auf sich selbst übergehen. Sie kroch über seinen Körper, wie Spinnenfinger, drangen in jede Ritze, ergriff Besitz von ihm, von dem was er war und glaubte. 

„Deine Sorge um Mr. Potter ist wirklich rührend, Severus", sagte Lucius. „Denn es wird doch sicher keine Sorge um mich sein, nicht wahr?" Niemand sagte etwas, aber Harry fühlte förmlich, wie sich eine schwarze Augenbraue hob. „Nein, natürlich nicht." 

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste Severus angucken. Ja, die Augenbraue war oben. Er schluckte. Dann erstarrte er, als er Lucius' Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Ein wenig verwunderlich allerdings, Severus, dass du gar so besorgt bist. Natürlich bist du als Beschützer der Witwen und Waisen hier, sicher, aber findest du das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" Harry fühlte, wie sich seien Kehle zusammenzog, als Lucius' Fingerspitzen seine Wange streichelten. Kalte Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper und er bekam Gänsehaut entlang der Wirbelsäule. Er sah, wie sich Severus' Lippen zusammenpressten, nur ganz kurz. Es reichte, um Lucius triumphierend auflachen und sein Herz hoffnungsvoll schneller schlagen zu lassen.

„Ah ja", sagte Lucius mit Befriedigung. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Du müsstest dich schon sehr verändert haben, alter Freund, oder ich müsste dich sehr schlecht kennen, was ich beides nicht glaube, wenn Du noch nicht gemerkt hättest, dass unser Mr. Potter hier beileibe kein Kind ist." Streichel streichel. „Sondern ein ausgereifter und lass es mich mal so sagen, nicht völlig unattraktiver junger Mann." Die Finger erstarrten jetzt auf Harrys Wange und Harry erstarrte auch. Noch mehr. 

Es sah Severus' Augen. Und schämte sich. So sehr. Was für ein Recht hatte er, diesen Mann hier mit hereinzuziehen? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte damit durchkommen? Könnte so etwas wie Freude am Leben empfinden, und sogar – Liebe – nach dem, was geschehen war? Er war ein solcher Idiot gewesen. Und nun sah Severus, mit wem er sich eingelassen hatte. Mit was. Und er war daran schuld. Severus würde nur mit Verachtung und Hass an ihn denken. Und er würde sich selbst hassen für diese Schwäche, als die er ihn dann bezeichnen würde. Harry schluckte.

„Ein junger Mann", fuhr Lucius fort, „der erstaunlich ansprechbar ist." Harry war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. „Und eifrig". Noch schlechter. Die dunklen Augen ruhten ohne zu blinzeln auf ihm. Er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Und er wollte jetzt gar nicht darüber nachdenken, ob das die Wirkung von Lucius' Nähe und die seiner Hand, auf seiner Schulter oder die der Augen von Severus waren. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Severus war Vergangenheit. Lucius die ältere Vergangenheit. Und die war jetzt gekommen, ihn zu holen.

„Nur schade, dass er etwas übereifrig ist. Und dann Leute verletzt. Oder tötet. Aber das wird sich mit den Jahren sicher geben." Nun lag Lucius' Arm um Harrys Schultern. Die Zeit stand still.


	13. Severus

XIII.

Severus fühlte die Kälte durch seine Knochen kriechen. Durch seine Venen, seine Adern, in jede einzelne Pore. So war das also. Harry – und – Lucius.

Er hätte es sich ja denken können. Solche Perfektion war nicht für ihn. Niemals. Noch nie gewesen. 

Aber – halt. Er zwang sich zu atmen. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Das Bild vor ihm entsprach zu sehr dem inneren Bild, das er seit seiner Jugend mit sich führte, als dass er auf die Einzelheiten geachtet hatte. Sein Liebhaber, seine neue Liebe in den Armen eines Anderen. Seines alten Liebhabers, der ihn unter denkbar ungünstigen Umständen damals verlassen, verstoßen, verkauft hatte, was sein Leben in eine andere Umlaufbahn katapultiert hatte. Die ihn hierhin geführt hatte. Wo er sich wieder am Ausgangspunkt wähnte. Einsam, verlassen, verhöhnt, verlacht. Einsam. Der Verlierer. Der hässliche dunkle bittere gescheiterte – Übrigbleiber. Wieder einmal. 

Nein. Severus blinzelte. Das Bild vor ihm verschwamm und nahm andere Konturen an. Harry ging nicht freiwillig, seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte den Horror, den er in der Gegenwart des anderen Mannes fühlte. Er sah aus wie jemand auf diesen alten Bildern – die Könige die zum Schafott geführt wurden. Hoffnungslos aber mutig. Gebeugt aber nicht gebrochen. Was für ein Blödsinn.

„Du entschuldigst uns, Severus", die Stimme von Lucius klang nur ein klein wenig triumphierend. „Ich werde jetzt Mr. Potter der Gerechtigkeit zuführen". Severus blieb stehen wo er war. Mitten im Weg. Bewegungslos. Nur seine Augen zeigten, dass er noch lebte. Lucius seufzte theatralisch auf. „Dass du auch immer so stur sein musst, Sev. Ausdauer ist ja was Feines und ich wusste sie – seinerzeit – durchaus zu schätzen, aber das geht nun doch ein wenig zu weit. Du hast doch gehört: Mr. Potter will mit mir gehen. Warum kannst du nicht einsehen, dass du verloren hast? Das konntest du übrigens noch nie."

Severus' Augenbraue zuckte, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er stand und starrte. In Lucius' Haltung änderte sich etwas. Severus meinte zu spüren, wie die scheinbar joviale Haltung von ihm abfiel. Er wurde nun ganz er selbst. Ein gefährlicher Mann, der vor nichts zurückschreckte, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und um loszuwerden, was er nicht mehr wollte. 

Und dann passierte sehr viel gleichzeitig. Severus spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Lucius sich bewegte, als würde ihm nicht ein Glied fehlen. Sondern als sei er vollkommen, heil und geschmeidig und gefährlich wie ein Panther. Ein Panther mit einer schimmernden weißen Mähne - irgend etwas in Severus' Kopf war mit dem Bild nicht zufrieden, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, in das Messer zu greifen, das Lucius aus seinem Stock gezogen hatte und an Harrys Kehle setzen wollte. Hielt ihn nicht davon ab, das Messer zu greifen und ungeachtet der Schmerzen Lucius zu sich heranzuziehen, wie in einem Tanz, einer Pantomime, ihn an sich zu ziehen, bis seine Nase in der Masse weißen Haares ruhte und mit dem anderen Mann einen stummen erbitterten Kampf um das Messer auszufechten, den er nur um Haaresbreite gewann. Er hatte das Messer und er hatte Lucius, aber sein Arm, der um Lucius' Kehle geschlungen war und die Luftzufuhr des Mistkerls abschnürte, zitterte. Und wurde schwächer.

Grüne Augen blitzten auf. Das wurde auch Zeit. Harry nahm das Messer, Lucius' Stockmesser, als Severus es fallen ließ. Und hielt es ohne mit der Wimper oder sonst etwas zu zucken an die Stelle, wo bei Menschen das Herz schlug. Severus hätte gelacht, wenn er die Kraft dazu gefunden hätte. Er merkte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Sein Körper sehnte sich danach, niederzusinken. Gegen die Tür und weiter nach unten, auf den Boden. Weicher schöner Boden. Seliger Schlaf. 

„Severus". Wieso sprach Harry so mit ihm? So – laut? So – scharf? Was fiel dem Bengel ein? Er bewegte seine Lippen, um ihn zu ermahnen, aber kein Laut kam. Na, auch egal. Er wollte jetzt auch eigentlich gar nicht böse sein. Nur seine Ruhe, die wollte er haben. Himmlische selige Ruhe. 

„Severus". Gott, gab dieser Bengel denn nie auf? Wieso klang er nun so verzweifelt? Severus wollte beruhigend über den Kopf streicheln, den er hielt. Er stutzte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte der Junge strubbeliges schwarzes Haar. Doch, er erinnerte sich ziemlich genau, wie es sich an jeder Stelle seines Körpers angefühlt hatte. Nicht so wie dies. Dies Haar war seidig, fein und lang. Und weißblond. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas fragen, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu. Er war weg.


	14. Harry

XIV.

„Scheiße", sagte Harry und war noch viel verzweifelter als er klang. Was nun? Sev in Ohnmacht, oder schlimmeres, und er allein mit einem Messer und Lucius. Es hatte einen Moment gegeben, da hätte er zustoßen können, der Moment, als er sah, wie Sev ohne zu zucken in das Messer gegriffen hatte, um ihn zu retten. Aber jetzt. Er merkte, dass seine Hand bereit war, zu zittern. Er wollte sich um Sev kümmern, sehen, was er hatte, ihn retten, aber er konnte nicht. All das waren zu viele gegensätzliche Impulse und er ließ das Messer für einen Moment sinken, seine Hand tat das, weil sein Hirn anderweitig beschäftigt war. Und das war alles was Lucius brauchte. 

„Nun Mr. Potter", der andere Mann schüttelte seine Gewänder zurecht und richtete sein Messer wieder auf Harry. „Dann können wir ja nun gehen, nachdem diese kleine – Störung – sich erledigt hat". Harry rührte sich nicht, er starrte auf den anderen Mann. Lucius' Augen leuchteten in einer besonders fiesen Weise, und seine Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, so sehr hatte er die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Er wusste eins: Er würde nicht mit Lucius Malfoy gehen. Nicht noch einmal. Sollte er ihn hier umbringen, dann würde er wenigstens neben Severus liegen, wenn er tot war. 

Severus! Harry warf noch einen Blick auf den am Boden zusammengekrümmt liegenden Mann. Seine langen Haare fielen in ein tödlich weißes Gesicht, aber das bedeutete ja noch nichts. Die Augen, die Harry bis auf den Grund durchschaut hatten, waren geschlossen. Snape lag auf der verletzten Hand und Blut quoll unter ihm hervor. Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich verzog. Nein, er würde ihn nicht verlassen. Er würde hier bei ihm bleiben, mochte Malfoy tun was er tun wollte. Er würde es hier tun müssen.

„Hörst du nicht, Potter", schnarrte Lucius jetzt und sein Mund zuckte. „Lass diesen – Abfall – hinter dir zurück und komm mit mir. Du hast sowieso keine Wahl". Harry sah Lucius an. Oh ja, er hatte die Wahl. Nicht die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod, die schon lange nicht mehr, aber die Wahl des Ortes. Die war ihm geblieben. 

Lucius' Augen blitzten und sein Mund wurde zu dem schmalsten Strich den Harry je gesehen hatte. Dann wandte er sich um und trat mit seinem verbliebenen Fuß auf den am Boden Liegenden ein. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Seine eine Augenbraue ging höhnisch triumphierend nach oben, so als wolle er sagen: Siehst du? Nur noch Abfall, der hier zurückbleibt.

Etwas in Harry glühte auf und wurde zu einem Flächenbrand. Nein, verdammt noch mal. Nicht so. Nicht mit ihm. Und nicht mit Severus. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, suchte in seinem eben noch völlig leeren Hirn nach Lösungswegen. Das Messer? Konnte er auch drankommen, so wie Severus es getan hatte? Um Hilfe rufen? Wer konnte ihm helfen? Wer würde ihm helfen? Wer würde mitten in der Nacht hier vorbeikommen? Wo waren überhaupt alle, wenn man sie brauchte? Wer würde auf seiner Seite sein? Waren alle von Lucius gekauft? Irgendwer musste ihm ja gesagt haben, dass er, Harry, hier war. Und dieser jemand war noch hier, in der Nähe. Nein Hilfe von außen konnte er wohl vergessen. Er musste sich selber helfen, wie schon immer. Nicht, dass er es darin bisher besonders weit gebracht hatte. 

Er hielt den Blick der toten grauen Augen, die sich kurz weiteten, vor Wut oder Entsetzen, Harry konnte es nicht bestimmen, und es war ihm auch egal. Irgend etwas sah Lucius in seinen Augen, und Harry hoffte so sehr, dass es das Letzte war, was dieser Bastard auf dieser Erde sah. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde es umgekehrt sein, und das Letzte was er selber hier sah, würde dies Gesicht, würden diese Augen sein. Nun ja. Das wäre dann eben schon das vorgezogene Fegefeuer. Auch davon würde er sich nicht abhalten lassen.

Er trat näher an Lucius ran, während sein Instinkt ihn deswegen anschrie. Weg von ihm, weg, alle Nerven brüllten es ihm zu, aber dennoch musste er es tun. Er trat so nah an den anderen Mann heran, dass er von seiner überwältigenden Persönlichkeit umhüllt wurde und auch dagegen musste er ankämpfen. Er hatte eine winzig kleine Chance, wirklich winzig klein, und er musste sie nutzen. Und wenn er dabei gegen alles in sich selber, das schlauer war als er, ankämpfen musste, dann würde er es eben tun. 

Nun waren seine Augen direkt vor dem Mund des anderen Mannes. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. War da nicht ein ganz leises Flackern? Das Messer an seiner Kehle zuckte. Er trat noch näher, so nahe, dass sein Körper an dem des größeren Mannes lehnte. Wieder musste er all seine Nerven beruhigen, die ihm zuschrien, zu fliehen. Er war so nah, dass er sah, wie Lucius' Haut prickelte, wie sich winzige Härchen bewegten, wenn er, Harry, atmete. Was ihn beruhigte. Wenn er seinen Atem sah, lebte er noch.

„Töte mich, Lucius", flüsterte Harry, „töte mich jetzt". Mund an Mund. So nahe. Die Klinge zuckte. Harry hielt Augenkontakt, auch als er fühlte, wie seine Haut geritzt wurde. „Tu es jetzt. Tu es hier. Denn ich werde nicht mit dir gehen."

Die grauen Augen flackerten. Unsicherheit bei Lucius Malfoy? Darauf hatte Harry gehofft, gewartet. Er hielt den Blick seiner Augen starr, während die Klinge ihn erneut ritzte, beinahe – zärtlich. Er merkte, wie sein Blut ihm in den Kragen floss. Lucius Atem bewegte den Flaum auf seiner Oberlippe als er ihm noch näher kam. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung."

Harrys Sinne rieten ihm wieder zu rennen, zu fliehen, mindestens aber die Augen niederzuschlagen. Er tat es nicht. Er fühlte sein Blut seinen Körper verlassen, durch den Schnitt an seiner Kehle, immer mehr, heiß lief es in den Kragen, an seinen Oberkörper hinunter in die Hose. Er musste sich an Lucius festhalten, um nicht zu taumeln, so schwindlig war ihm. 

Die grauen Augen leuchteten auf. Die Messerspitze zog sich zurück, ein wenig nur, aber mehr Chance würde er nicht bekommen. Harry packte Lucius mit der eben noch Halt suchenden Hand fest an den Haaren und hielt sich nun da fest, während er mit dem Knie ausholte und es dann mit voller Kraft in den Schritt Malfoys stieß. Das Weitwerden der grauen Augen war das letzte was er sah, während seine Kraft ihn verließ und er immer noch an Malfoy geklammert zu Boden sank, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.


	15. Severus

XV.

Seine Hand tat weh. Sehr weh. Was hatte er bloß angestellt? Sich beim Bügeln verletzt? Nein, das fühlte sich anders an. Was war denn bloß los? 

Severus richtete sich auf. Oder versuchte es. Wieso war er so schwach, verdammt noch mal? Und wo war er? Was war passiert?

Harry.

Harry. Und Lucius.

Der Junge – wo?

Severus fluchte. Leise, aber mit Überzeugung. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte versagt und Lucius hatte ihn mitgenommen. Entführt. Um ihn zu töten. Oder ...

Severus richtete sich auf. Er war in seinem Zimmer. In seinem Bett. Es war dunkel, aber das Licht das von draußen hereinkam deutete darauf hin, dass der nächste Tag nicht fern war. 

Da unten war etwas ...

Eine Matratze. Und darauf lag ...

Doch, er konnte sich aufrichten. Er konnte sogar aufstehen. Und wieder niedersinken. Er musste nur darauf achten, nicht die verletzte Hand zu belasten. Mühsam stützte er sich auf der unverletzten ab und streckte die andere, fest verbundene, aus. Sie zitterte, wie er mit Verachtung feststellte. Dennoch erreichte sie ihr Ziel. „Harry". Eher gegen seinen Willen war ihm der Name entkommen. Das Gesicht sah sehr bleich aus und der Hals war dick verbunden. Aber er schien zu atmen, in unruhigen Stößen. Severus sah seine weiße Hand, die sich anfühlte, als habe sie keine Finger mehr, und er konnte auch keine sehen, aber das lag hoffentlich am Verband, er sah, wie sie Harrys Wange berührte und über das strubbelige Haar strich. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da saß und einfach nur seiner Hand zusah und den unregelmäßigen Atemzügen Harrys lauschte. 

Die plötzlich aufhörten. Severus befahl seinen Augen, sich nicht zu schließen. Sondern Harry anzuschauen. Die grünen Augen waren offen. Und der rosige Mund bewegte sich. Luft wurde ausgestoßen, in der Severus mit viel Phantasie seinen Namen zu erkennen meinte. Er wollte es einfach mal mit Phantasie versuchen. 

Und Realität. Mit einem Laut, der ihm später bestimmt peinlich sein würde, beugte Severus sich vor und stürzte sich auf die Lippen, die sich immer noch bewegten, als wollten sie etwas sagen, etwas fragen. Später. Viel später. Auch die grünen Augen, die mit dem Mund gewetteifert hatten, in dem Bemühen, etwas auszudrücken, schlossen sich wieder. Gut. Sehr gut. Geradezu wunderbar. 

Severus stöhnte auf. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, der Blutverlust musste ihn wirklich geschwächt haben. Aber nun lag er halb auf Harry, und zwischen ihnen war nichts mehr außer dem Singen des Blutes, dem unbedingt Folge zu leisten war. Wie man so schwach und gleichzeitig so da sein konnte, verstand er nicht, aber er wollte nur noch eins: so weit in Harry eindringen, wie irgend möglich. Oder umgekehrt. Egal. Und Harry schien dem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Oh nein. Er konnte noch nicht sprechen, aber die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, zusammen mit den Bewegungen, die sein Körper, insbesondere sein Unterleib machte, deuteten in die richtige Richtung. 

Severus stöhnte auf, als er eine schon fast vergessene Härte an seiner eigenen reiben spürte. Er bezwang den Wunsch, in den süßen weichen Hals zu beißen – der hatte genug gelitten. Statt dessen nibbelte er an der freien Seite des Halses entlang, bis hoch zum Ohr, an ihm entlang, um es herum, und wieder herunter bis zum Schlüsselbein. Harrys Unterkörper stieß ihm entgegen. „Ouh", machten beide. 

Severus warf die Decke ab. Zu verdammt eng und warm darunter. Er sah auf Harry herunter. Verdammt, es gab so viele fragen, es gab so viel zu tun, aber jetzt wollte er nur eins. Harry bewegte wieder die Lippen, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber Severus ließ es nicht darauf ankommen. Sie waren verdammt noch mal beide beinahe gestorben. Oder waren sie? Und dies war die Hölle? Er sah sich um. Nein, sah immer noch aus wie sein altes Zimmer. Nicht dass es von da ein weiter Schritt gewesen wäre. 

Harry biss ihn in die Unterlippe und Severus knurrte. Ja, er war bei der Sache, verdammt. Seine Hände hatten schon ohne ihn weitergemacht, aber der Junge schien die Abwesenheit seiner Gedanken bemerkt zu haben. Severus entschloß sich, ihn zu entschädigen. Er glitt auf dem Körper des Jungen hinunter, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Er wusste ja nicht, ob die offensichtliche Wunde an Harrys Hals alles war, was er erwischt hatte. Er war ja nicht da gewesen, ohnmächtig geworden im Angesicht des Feindes. Nein, verdammt, nicht schon wieder. Lucius hatte hier jetzt nichts zu suchen. Wo auch immer der jetzt war, dort war er besser aufgehoben, als hier bei ihm und Harry auf der Matratze. Zwischen ihnen. Severus knurrte und biss in eine praktischerweise vor ihm aufragende Brustwarze. 

Harrys Körper kam ihm wieder entgegen, sein Mund bewegte sich als wolle er beten. Severus grinste. Es war doch schön zu sehen, wie leicht der Junge noch zu beeindrucken war. Wie hatte er je daran zweifeln können, dass sie zusammen gehörten? Wie viele Beweise brauchte er noch? Gedanken, Severus, ermahnte er sich selber. Hier sind Taten gefordert. 

Er bedachte die andere Brust mit der gleichen Behandlung und wurde ebenso belohnt. Wieder grinste er und rutschte dann ein wenig weiter nach unten, bis zu Harrys Nabel, den der Junge ihm entgegenhielt als sei er ungeheuer durstig. Oder hungrig. Und warte darauf, gefüllt zu werden. Severus musste schlucken, bevor er sich ihm zuwenden konnte, und fühlte, wie sich Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und im gleichzeitig heiss wurde. Die Reaktionsfähigkeit des Jungen hatte eine entsprechende Wirkung auf seinen Körper. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht den Nabel auszulassen und gleich weiter unten weiterzumachen. Aber nein. Alles der Reihe nach. Der Lohn des Wartens würde nur um so süßer sein. 

Er tauchte seine Zunge ein. Harry stöhnte und bäumte sich wieder auf, so stark, dass Severus Nase bis zum Anschlag in dem weichen Bauch versank, nachdem sie erst an den harten Muskeln abgeprallt war. Zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis konzentrierte sich Severus darauf, dem Nabel das anzutun, was er vorher schon dem Mund angetan hatte. Und was er plante, in naher Zukunft einem anderen Körperteil anzutun. Bald, oh bald. 

Harrys Erektion berührte seinen Hals. Berührte ihn? Stieß in einem Rhythmus daran, der nur dringend genannt werden konnte. Der Junge konnte seinen Unterleib nicht mehr still halten. Er stieß ihn immer wieder hoch und rollte gleichzeitig hin und her, als könne er so Severus überzeugen, ihn endlich endlich dahin zu führen, wo er hingehörte. Severus bekam Mitleid. Wenn der Junge sprechen könnte, hätte er seine Wünsche schon lange deutlich geäußert. In kurzen prägnanten Worten. Konnte er ihn schlechter behandeln, nur weil er jetzt behindert war? Natürlich nicht.

Severus grinste und hob seinen Kopf, um Harry anzusehen. Dessen Gesicht war hochrot, seine grünen Augen leuchteten wie panisch auf, und er atmete heftig. Severus hob seine Hand. Harry erstarrte. Severus hielt den Blick der grünen Augen und senkte dann ganz ganz langsam seinen Kopf. 

So klang also ein stummer Schrei.


	16. Harry

Vielen Dank für das Lob, Mädels. Schön, Euch wieder zu treffen. Maxine, soso, slash bekehrt. Tja, das passiert den besten unter uns *schmutzig grins*. 

Diesen Teil widme ich der lieben Moni, die mir eine wunderschöne Tasse mit dem Herrn den ich hier so bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfremde geschickt hat. Danke dir!

***********************

XVI.

Oh Gott, dachte Harry. Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott. Und alle Heiligen. Ich bin gestorben und wider Erwarten in den Himmel gekommen. Womit habe ich das verdient? Eben noch gegen Malfoy gekämpft, mit dem sicheren Ende vor Augen, und nun ist Severus wieder da und ich bin gekommen. Und wie. Oh mein Gott.

Ich kann zwar nicht sprechen, aber das macht nichts. Von Sprache kommen nur Missverständnisse. Dies ist die einzige Sprache, die ich je wieder sprechen will. Mit Severus. Zum Teufel mit der Welt. Oder wir gehen zum Teufel und die Welt kann bleiben wo sie ist. Mir egal.

Harry blinzelte. Da war doch was gewesen ... Ja. Auf dem Nachttisch. Er griff danach. Und dann nach Severus, der sich mittlerweile neben ihm zurückgelehnt hatte, als wolle er schlafen. Aber ein Blick auf ihn zeigte Harry deutlich, dass er nur bluffte. In dem Zustand würde er nicht schlafen können. Ein Griff bestätigte die Vermutung. Severus bäumte sich gegen die Berührung auf, ein sonderbar strangulierter Laut entkam den schmalen Lippen. Harry grinste, während er die zähe Masse auf Severus strich. Nicht auf den ganzen Severus, natürlich. (aber das hier ist ja fanfiction.net, ne (Anm. der Autorin))

Eine große Hand griff nach der Tube in seinen Fingern. „Wund- und Heilsalbe? Hältst du das für nötig? Das Zeug klebt wie verrückt." Harry starrte nur. Severus lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Oh, meinetwegen. Wenn du darauf bestehst ... Es scheint ja gerade nichts anderes zur Hand zu sein." Harry schnaubte. Dass der Mann noch derartig gleichgültig tun konnte, obwohl Harry den Beweis seiner – Anteilnahme in Händen hielt, war schon erstaunlich. Idiotisch. Stur. Stolz. Eben Severus. Harry hielt sich nicht länger mit Gedanken auf, sondern setzte sich auf den gerade eingecremten Körperteil und ließ sich langsam, ganz langsam sinken. Er zog scharf den Atem ein, als er die erste zuckende Berührung spürte. Verdammt verdammt verdammt. Das Zeug war wirklich nicht sonderlich geeignet. Aber egal. Er musste Severus jetzt spüren, musste spüren, dass sie beide noch lebten, gegen jede Chance und dass sie beide einander brauchten, wenn sie es sich auch nicht sagen konnten, noch nicht. Taten zählten mehr als Worte, dachte Harry, und ließ sich wieder ein wenig mehr nieder. 

Severus hielt ganz still, doch Harry wurde durch einen Blick in sein Gesicht belohnt. Die tiefen schwarzen Augen waren geschlossen, als müsse der Mann sich konzentrieren. Der Mund bewegte sich, als fluche er still vor sich hin, und jetzt gerade als Harry noch ein Stück tiefer rutschte, erstarrte die Kehle, um sich dann wild zu bewegen, und der Mund stieß die angesammelte Luft mit einem Laut aus, der nahezu verzweifelt klang. Harry fühlte wie ein Grinsen sich über sein Gesicht zog. 

Eine Hand griff in sein Haar, es schmerzte beinahe. „Blödes Mistzeug", knurrte Snape. „Ich glaube, wir lassen das lieber. Nicht dass du dir noch weh tust." 

Harry war empört. Sein schöner Plan. Er wollte Severus zum Schreien bringen, außer sich, willenlos vor Begehren. Aber der vereitelte das, hatte sich immer noch viel zu sehr unter Kontrolle. Das war nicht zu dulden. Harry rutschte den ganzen Weg hinunter, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Es brannte, doch als er unten angekommen war, zwang er sich, zu entspannen, und das Brennen ließ nach. Es fing an, sich – gut – anzufühlen. Er ließ die Luft mit einem zischenden Laut hinaus.

„Bemerkenswert, Potter", sagte die wahnsinnig machende Stimme. „Ich glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass du es schaffen würdest". Harry zwang die Worte: ‚Nicht dass du eine große Hilfe bist' zurück. Wenn Severus es brauchte, desinteressiert zu erscheinen, nach allem, was gewesen war, nach dem Blick mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte, als er dachte, er schliefe – wenn er das immer noch nötig hatte, dann sollte das eben so sein. Mal sehen, wie lange er es durchhalten konnte, wenn ...

„Ah", stöhnte Snape und seine Augen flogen auf. „Das war extrem unfair". Harry lächelte süß und bewegte seine inneren Muskeln wieder. „Unfair? Aber wieso denn das? Wenn ich schon die ganze Arbeit tun muss, sollte ich sie doch richtig tun, oder?" War das seine Stimme gewesen? Er konnte wieder sprechen? Na wunderbar.

Snape starrte ihn an, seine Augen glühten wie Kohlen, seine weiße Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als sonst, sein Gesicht glänzte. Aber er war immer noch Herr der Lage, viel zu sehr. „Heilung durch Beleidigung, sehr bemerkenswert", sagte die Stimme, die Harrys Magen zum Tanzen brachte. „Nun da du deine Stimme wieder hast – was gedenkst du damit zu tun?"

Harry starrte zurück. „Schreien, bis ich heiser bin? Natürlich nur, wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht, und du kooperierst." Wer war hier Meister des Starrens? Harry fühlte, dass er rot wurde unter dem Blick Snapes. Dieser verdammte Mann.

Der auch noch verdammt schnell war. Harry fand sich so schnell auf dem Rücken unter Snape liegend wieder, die Beine um dessen Rücken geschlungen und die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der andere das angestellt hatte. Und Snape war jetzt nicht mehr passiv, oh nein. Harry konnte sich darüber nicht mehr beschweren. Snape hatte jetzt losgelassen, und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich an ihn zu klammern und den Ritt mitzumachen. Bilder tauchten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen auf, Erinnerungsfetzen, aber alles wurde verdrängt von dem Gefühl, dem alles überwältigenden Gefühl, von Severus durch die Matratze gestoßen zu werden. 

Harry fühlte, wie die Spannung sich wieder aufbaute, süß und unerträglich wurde, immer mehr, immer stärker. Severus stieß immer fester, in einem Rhythmus, der zeigte, dass nicht er selbst stieß, sondern gestoßen wurde, von einer Kraft, die stärker war als er selbst. Sie waren ein Körper, ein Körper, der sich gemeinsam bewegte, gemeinsam stöhnte und gemeinsam kam, als Severus Harry mit der Hand umfasste, einmal zog und „jetzt" murmelte, mit dieser rauchigen Stimme. Ein Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer, wie von einer Stimme. 

Harry war nicht einmal mehr peinlich berührt davon, wie gehorsam sein Körper war. Er war zu erschöpft – und zu glücklich. Alles würde gut werden, alles. Lucius hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, und alle Schwierigkeiten waren mit ihm verschwunden. Sie würden glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage miteinander leben. Sie würden zusammen fortgehen und woanders anfangen. Oder sie würden hier bleiben. Es war völlig egal, solange sie nur zusammen waren. Und er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Severus das ähnlich sah. 

Sie lagen noch schwer atmend und ineinander verkeilt da, als die Tür aufging und eine Ratte quietschend durch den Raum lief.


	17. Severus

XVII.

Severus richtete sich auf, und erdolchte die Ratte mit Blicken. Sie ließ sich nicht stören und rannte unter das Bett, in dem er und Harry nicht lagen, der Junge jetzt mit riesengroßen aufgerissenen Augen, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden könnte, hysterisch zu schreien oder zu lachen. Severus fühlte seine Mundwinkel zucken und sah zur Tür. „Rubeus, komm sofort hier und hol dieses Vieh, oder ich schwöre dir, ich mache Hackfleisch daraus und serviere es dir zum Abendessen."

„Na na, Severus", erklang die Stimme vom alten Albus, aber sie klang so würdevoll, dass es Snape komisch vorkam, ihn so zu nennen. Er wirkte sehr alt und sehr weise und voll der ganzen Trauer der Welt, als er jetzt hereinkam, gefolgt von einem verlegenen Hagrid, der unter das Bett kroch und nach der Ratte suchte. „Du würdest doch Hagrid nicht vergiften wollen. Harry kocht doch viel besser als du". Und voll Hinterlist und Lachen, stellte Snape ergrimmt fest und wickelte sich fester in das Bettzeug. Er fühlte sich in der unterlegenen Position, nackt und verschwitzt, von anderen Körperflüssigkeiten ganz zu schweigen, kurz nach der Tat ertappt von angezogenen Männern, die über ihm standen. Wieso taten sie das überhaupt?

„Raus hier", brüllte er mit aller Kraft. „Was habt ihr hier verloren? Wie könnt ihr in mein Zimmer kommen, ohne anzuklopfen? Ihr habt euch alle Störungen eurer empfindlichen Gefühle selbst zuzuschreiben". So. Er starrte Hagrid und Albus an. Die Unverschämtheit mancher Leute war wirklich unbeschreiblich, aber er war der Herr hier, verdammt noch mal. Auch grad gefickt und nackt im Bett usw. – dies war immer noch sein eigenes Zimmer, und da konnte er tun, was er wollte, und wenn diese beiden nicht gleich verschwanden, dann setzte es aber was. 

Albus sah ihn mit so etwas wie Mitleid an. „Ich fürchte nicht, Severus", sagte er ruhig und völlig unbeeindruckt von Snapes Ausbruch. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor die Matratze, auf der Snape und Potter lagen. Hagrid hatte die Ratte eingefangen, murmelte Entschuldigungen und setzte sich mit verlegenem Grinsen auf den Boden. Das was man von seinem Gesicht sah war hochrot. ‚Geschieht ihm gerade recht', dachte Snape gehässig. ‚Ich wette, er ist Jungfrau. In jeder Hinsicht.'

Severus wurde durch seltsame Bewegungen an seiner Seite von seinem rechtschaffenen Zorn abgelenkt. Er sah Harry an und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich widerwillig. Natürlich senkte er sie sofort wieder. Der Junge war anscheinend das Opfer so widerstreitender Regungen wie schamvoll im Bett versinken und einen hysterischen Kicheranfall bekommen geworden. Das Ergebnis war ein Schluckauf, wie er ihn seit den Zeiten des alten Seebären Tom Sawyer nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Potter", sagte Severus, und wusste doch, dass sein Versuch, Würde zu bewahren, in dieser Gesellschaft zum Scheitern verurteilt war. „Schüttel das Bett nur anständig durch, und mich gleich mit, soviel es dir Spaß macht." Wie vom Donner gerührt konnte er gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm der Unterkiefer hinunter fiel. Harry war hochrot angelaufen, und die Mischung aus schrillem Kreischen und Schluckauf war nicht besonders attraktiv. Jemand sollte dem Burschen das mal sagen. Irgendwann.

Severus bemühte sich nicht, nicht rot zu werden. Er wurde nicht rot. Verdammt. Er wandte sich Albus zu. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund für deine Unverschämtheit, Albus, oder nur den, dass du mir das Leben zur Hölle machen willst? Was kann ich für dich tun – so?" Er deutete mit großer Geste auf das Bett, das Zimmer und den ganzen Rest.

Die blauen Augen zwinkerten, aber irgendwie nicht so humorvoll und nahezu senil wie Severus es sich angewöhnt hatte, sie zu sehen. „Du könntest mir beispielsweise danken, Severus", sagte der Alte mit stiller Würde, die Severus bisher nie als sein Markenzeichen betrachtet hätte. „Wenn ich auch verstehen kann, dass du durch die Anwesenheit von Harry ein wenig abgelenkt warst, kenne ich dich zu gut, um zu glauben, dass du Lucius und den Kampf mit ihm vollkommen vergessen haben könntest. Und du möchtest sicher wissen, wie du gerettet wurdest und was nun mit Lucius ist".

Severus sah sehr unangenehm berührt aus, als habe er gerade etwas über sich erfahren, das nach all den schlimmen Dingen, die er schon über sich wusste, noch eine Überraschung war. Er merkte, dass das Bett nicht mehr bebte und Harry ihn von der Seite ansah. Aha, der also auch. Nicht.

Er wandte sich wieder Albus zu. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen." Verdammt, warum klang seine Stimme so – ausweichend. So – schuldig? Jemand musste einen schlechten Einfluß auf ihn haben. „Es gab nur zunächst Dringenderes zu tun." Nein er wurde nicht rot. Das war ein Ding der physischen Unmöglichkeit. Das Bett begann wieder leise zu beben. Er bewegte sich blitzschnell und warf einen seiner tödlichsten Blicke auf Harry. Dass der Junge ihn in wenig würdevollen Lagen gesehen, ja erlebt hatte, gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, sich über seine Schwächen lustig zu machen. Das fehlte ihm noch.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Albus milde und strich sich durch den Bart, den er heute offen trug. Er sah noch viel älter, aber nicht ganz so verrückt aus wie sonst. „Ja, ich verstehe. Gerade wenn man Eurer beider Geschichte bedenkt ...".

Severus sah schon wieder rot. „Entschuldige mal bitte, Albus. Ich weiß, dass du älter als Gott bist, aber von unserer Geschichte, wie du es zu nennen beliebst, weißt du doch überhaupt nichts. Misch dich nicht immer in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen. Verdammt noch mal."

Hagrid war aufgestanden, wie um sich schützend vor Dumbledore zu stellen. Nicht dass Severus aus seiner Position auf der Matratze viel hätte unternehmen können. Nicht dass er hätte wollen. Er würde doch nicht einen alten Mann schlagen. Nicht wenn er nicht noch sehr viel einmischender, aufdringlicher, nervtötender würde als er war. Nun, nicht sehr viel, genaugenommen.

Auch Hagrid wirkte irgendwie anders, fiel Severus jetzt auf. Durch die Ratte war er vorhin abgelenkt gewesen. Hagrid wirkte nahezu ernst, von stillem Eifer erfüllt, und er sah Albus mit so viel Zuneigung und wachsamem Stolz an, dass Snape ganz flau wurde. Mein Gott, dachte er, sah er denn nur noch Beziehungen, wo er auch hinsah? Wo sollte das hinführen? Er musste etwas an den Augen haben.

Hagrid setzte sich auf ein Zeichen von Albus wieder, und Severus kam sich nicht mehr ganz so klein und hilflos vor. Albus hielt seine Hand erhoben, und Severus wollte verdammt sein, aber es wirkte respektheischend. Widerwillig hielt er den Mund und wartete. Albus würde alle Mühe haben, sich hier herauszureden. Und was meinte er mit Dankbarkeit? Es war doch komplett albern, anzunehmen, der alte Mann habe sie gerettet. Severus reckte sein Kinn und versuchte, seine Finger übereinander zu stapeln, in der altbekannten einschüchternden Weise, aber sie gehorchten ihm nicht. Richtig, der Verband. 

Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der mit Milde überzogen, aber darunter stahlhart war. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Harry. „Ich muss mich zunächst bei dir entschuldigen, lieber Junge. Wir haben dich benutzt, um an Malfoy heranzukommen. Es tut mir leid, wenn es für dich mit Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden war".


	18. Harry

XVIII.

Harry zwinkerte. Entschuldigen? Unannehmlichkeiten? Wovon in alles in der Welt redete Albus? Verwirrt sah er den alten Mann an und erstarrte. In den klaren blauen Augen konnte er all seine Sünden sehen. Seine Sünden, und die Tatsache, dass er nur ein winzig kleines Rädchen in einem Plan war, den er nicht begreifen konnte, der viel zu groß war, um von einem Menschen begriffen zu werden. Harry fühlte sich überwältigt und für einen Moment ganz klar und dankbar. Voller Freude und Erhabenheit. Ja, das war der Sinn des Lebens, endlich hatte er verstanden.

Abrupt fiel er wieder. Eine Woge von Wut überschwemmte ihn, so stark, dass es ihn schüttelte. Ihn wurde übel, und vor seinen Augen loderte es rot auf. Ungeachtet seiner Nacktheit, Albus' Alter und allem, was ihm heilig war, machte er sich auf, von der Matratze zu springen und etwas zu tun. So genau wusste er nicht was. Aber er musste etwas tun. Jemand verletzen. Jemand dazu bringen, dass er sich so fühlte wie er selbst. So schlecht. So hilflos. So benutzt.

Eine starke Hand hielt ihn wie in einer Eisenklammer. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich Albus", sagte die kalte Stimme von Severus Snape. „Was willst du denn damit sagen?"

Harry sackte in sich zusammen. Ja. Vielleicht sollte er erst mal abwarten, was Albus zu sagen hatte. Er konnte doch unmöglich das meinen, was er verstanden hatte? 

Die blauen Augen nahmen einen mitleidigen Ausdruck an. „Ich will sagen, dass wir lange darauf geartet haben, Lucius Malfoy zu erwischen. Und nun ist es uns endlich gelungen."

Harry sah Snape an, Snape sah Harry an. In beider Augen zeigte sich komplettes Nichtverstehen, auf der einen Seite gepaart mit Verachtung für alles und nichts, auf der anderen Seite mit großäugiger Aufregung. Nahezu Hyperventilation. Aber der Blick von Severus kühlte Harry zumindest so weit ab, dass er Albus wieder anschauen konnte, ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren, die Geschichte aus ihm rauszuwürgen. Mit den Händen um seinen Hals. 

Wenn man sehr gutartig gesonnen war, konnte man annehmen, dass Albus sich ein wenig schämte. Harry fühlte sich nicht besonders gutmütig, aber ein wenig Verlegenheit stand dem Alten wirklich. Andererseits war das vielleicht auch nur wieder Manipulation, damit er, Harry, sich nicht so aufregte, wie es ihm rechtmäßig zustand, nach dem, was er hier erfuhr. Was hatte er eigentlich erfahren?

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir so spät kamen, dass Ihr verletzt wurdet. Lucius hat ein Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet, auf das wir leider reingefallen sind. Zunächst". Harry folgte Dumbledores Blick auf Hagrid, der sehr rot geworden war. Wollte er das eigentlich wirklich wissen? Konnte er es jetzt noch verhindern, es zu erfahren? Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, weg zu rennen. Weit weg. Aber nein. Das ging ja nicht. Seine Gedanken würde er immer mitnehmen, wohin er auch ging. Und jetzt war es so weit gegangen, nun musste er die ganz Wahrheit erfahren. Doch. Außerdem war Severus hier. Und vor dem wollte er doch nicht wegrennen? Als hätte der andere Mann seine Gedanken gespürt, verzog sich sein Gesicht. Auf eine sehr ungute Weise. Nein, das galt Albus.

„Entschuldige Albus, ich glaube, ich muss mich verhört haben", sagte Snape jetzt mit einer Stimme, die so eisig war, wie Harry sie noch nie gehört hatte. Ihm liefen kalte Schauer über den erhitzten Rücken, was eine sehr prickelnde Mischung ergab, und er war froh, dass diese Stimme nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. „Hast du gesagt, du wusstest, dass Lucius herkommt? Und hast mich nicht gewarnt? Bist du völlig durchgeknallt?"

Harry schluckte. Da war etwas zwischen Severus und Albus, etwas Uraltes, soviel Gefühl. Wie lange kannten sich diese beiden? Und was verband sie? Das hatte er sich bisher nie gefragt. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht viele Gedanken um die anderen Männer gemacht, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Er hatte eigentlich immer nur über seinen eigenen Gedanken, ihn und sein Unglück, später ihn und Snape, betreffend, gebrütet. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig beschämt. 

„Ja, ja und nein, Severus", sagte Albus jetzt mit ernster Stimme und sah den anderen Mann dabei voll an. Weise und sehr sehr gesetzt. Doch dann brach wieder das altbekannte Zwinkern durch. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst, zu deiner letzten Frage." Harry konnte spüren, dass Severus mit den Augen rollte. „Wie habt ihr mich benutzt?", fragte er schnell, wo grad die Gelegenheit war. „Und wer ist ‚ihr', wo wir schon dabei sind?" Albus öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, womöglich, doch Severus hob gebieterisch die eingepackte Hand, deren Verband ein eindrucksvolles rosa Schimmern aufwies – die Bewegung war wahrscheinlich doch zu viel gewesen, dachte Harry schuldbewusst – und sagte: „Entschuldige, Potter, aber wir waren hier noch nicht fertig. Warum Albus, hast du mich nicht gewarnt? Und woher hast du deine Informationen? Wieso hast du mich benutzt, mal wieder? Ach vergiss die Frage. Warum tust du überhaupt irgendwas? Warum jetzt?" 

Severus sackte zusammen. Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. Snape war ganz weiß geworden und auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Er atmete in Stößen. Doch als Harry sich ihm zuwenden wollte, wurde er unwirsch weggewinkt. 

Nun spürte Harry, wie die Wut sich wieder in ihm regte. Auf die ganze Situation, Albus, Severus und am allermeisten auf seine eigene Unwissenheit. Aber die wollte er zumindest ändern.

„Wie nun, Albus?", fragte er und versuchte sich unbewusst an einem Snapeschen Ton. „Wen hast du nun benutzt? Snape oder mich?" Snape machte ein schnarrendes Geräusch. „Das ist keine Frage, Potter. Wie ich den alten Einmischer kenne, hat er uns beide benutzt. Und wahrscheinlich sogar Lucius. Hab ich recht?" Er starrte Albus auf eine Weise an, die Harry ungehörig erschien, einem so netten alten Mann gegenüber. Harry fasste sich an den Kopf. Wie konnte er so etwas denken? Netter alter Mann, das war einmal. Und was wirklich war, das würde sich erst noch herausstellen. Hoffentlich.

„Noch nicht", sagte Albus jetzt. Und Severus sackte wieder in sich zusammen. „Ich hab's gewusst".

„Was?", sagte Harry und merkte erst, als das Wort raus war, dass er geschrien hatte. „Was, verdammt noch mal weisst du? Und dürfte ich jetzt bitte auch endlich was erfahren?" Er atmete schwer. Verdammt noch mal. Jetzt langte es. Diese Männer behandelten ihn wie ein Kleinkind, das man besser nur sah und nicht hörte. Nein, nicht einmal ansehen taten sie ihn. Und seine Frage ging im Weißen Rauschen zwischen den beiden anderen Männern unter. 


	19. Severus

XIX.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, wie ein Jäger, der die Spur aufgenommen hatte. Albus würde ihm jetzt nicht so einfach davon kommen. Erst würde er ihnen alles erklären, das war klar. Er hätte dies Gespräch lieber nach seinen Regeln und ohne Harry geführt, aber das ging nicht. Ging nie bei Albus. Und Severus ahnte, dass Harry so sehr ein Teil dieser ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass er ihn nicht schützen konnte. Er schnaubte. Lächerlicher Gedanke, sowieso. 

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Albus, dass du einfach der Reihe nach erzählst. Ohne dass jemand ständig unterbricht." Hier warf er Harry einen ätzenden Blick zu. Natürlich begehrte der Junge auf, und zu Recht, wenn er mal ehrlich sein wollte. Aber er hatte genügend Macht über ihn, um ihn mit einer Geste zum Schwiegen zu bringen. Gut. Severus lächelte. „Hinterher ist immer noch Zeit genug, um sich aufzuregen. Denke ich". Gut, das konnte man nie wissen. Ob sie die Rede von Albus überleben würden. Und wenn seine Ahnung, und die Andeutung des Alten nicht trogen, war diese Geschichte, wie auch immer sie aussah, noch nicht zu Ende. Sie warteten auf das – eigentliche Wild. Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich beinahe ohne sein Zutun. 

Ein viel angenehmeres Lächeln kräuselte die papierenen Lippen des alten Mannes. „Was ist der Anfang, Severus?" Seine Stimme klang milde, aber die blauen Augen waren scharf. „Siehst du es als meine Aufgabe, in diesem Kreis zu erzählen, wie Lucius dich in die Sklaverei verkauft hat?"

Severus fühlte, wie sein Hals sich zusammenzog und ein übler Geist an seinem Mund zerrte. „Woher weißt du das?" Die Augenbraue des alten Mannes zuckte. „Ich weiß leider sehr viel, mein Junge, auch Dinge, die ich lieber nicht wüßte."

„Was?", schrie Harry mit ein wenig Verspätung. „Sklaverei? Du? Lucius? Wie – so?" Grüne ungläubige Augen sahen Severus und Albus im Wechsel an. Snape seufzte aus. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt, dass wir nicht dazwischenreden, Potter. So wird diese Geschichte nie ans Ende kommen, und ich weiss nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben". „Du hast angefangen", schrie Harry empört. „Außerdem – wieso wieviel Zeit? Wenn Lucius" – er hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Namen auszusprechen, und Severus erinnerte sich an den Blick, mit dem der Junge an Malfoy gehangen hatte, und etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen – „wenn Malfoy gefangen ist, wo auch immer, wie auch immer, dann ist doch alles okay. Oder?" Er sah so jung aus, dachte Snape mit Ingrimm. „Oder?" Leiser kleiner hilfloser die Stimme. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn er den Wunsch verspürte, den Jungen zu schütteln, oder ihm durchs Haar zu fahren, oder ihn zu küssen, er begnügte sich mit Kopfschütteln. Das war eine sichere Geste. 

„Potter, Potter, Potter", sagte er dann. „In deinem hübschen Köpfchen verbirgt sich jede Menge, aber zielgerichtetes Denken gehört nicht dazu, oder?" Entzückend wie rot der Junge werden konnte. Rot und blaß und wieder rot. Sehr unterhaltsam, wenn man denn Zeit gehabt hätte. Jetzt öffnete sich der Mund auch noch, beinahe wie bei einem Karpfen, dachte Snape liebevoll. Nun, er wußte ja, zu was dieser Mund fähig war. Blödsinn zu blubbern, wie es schien, gehörte auch dazu. Mit einer Geste unterbrach Severus das Wutgestammel.

„Lucius hat dich zum Beispiel eines Mordes bezichtigt, Harry", sagte er als das Stammeln verstummt war. „Und du hast dem zugestimmt. Das ist nicht einfach aus der Welt, nur weil Lucius nicht mehr in der Lage ist, dich zu verfolgen. So gerne manche unter uns das auch wollen würden." Gut, er war brutal. Der Junge sah völlig zusammengebrochen aus. Aber es machte doch keinen Sinn, die Realität zu meiden, oder? Nun, doch, vielleicht, manchmal, aber die Chance hatten sie schon gehabt. Bis Albus gekommen war. 

„Ruhe", sagte der jetzt mit einer Stimme, die Severus noch nie an ihm gehört hatte. Sie hätte eine ganze Halle schnatternder Kinder zur Ruhe gebracht. Severus merkte, dass er ebenso würdelos wie Harry starrte. Zumindest seinen Unterkiefer konnte er wieder anheben. Er tat es. 

„Wie Severus schon ganz richtig gesagt hat, haben wir nicht viel Zeit", sagte der alte Mann. Hagrid sah sich unruhig um, und Severus konnte erkennen, dass er unter dem fürchterlichen Mantel nicht nur die Ratte, sondern auch mehrere Waffen verborgen hielt. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er ihn an. Rubeus erwiderte den Blick ohne Zögern, er wurde nur ein wenig rot, sah aber sehr von seiner Wichtigkeit beeindruckt aus. Snape schauderte leise.

„Also ist es wohl am besten, wenn ich die Geschichte wirklich ohne Unterbrechung erzähle, so wie sie sich mir darstellt. Hinterher könnt Ihr dann fragen oder Eure Punkte erläutern. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Unter buschigen weißen Augenbrauen sahen die blauen Augen sehr ernst und eindrücklich aus und Severus war wider Willen beeindruckt. Er fühlte sich 20 Jahre jünger, und nicht in einer guten Art. Nun, kein Wunder, bei dem, was der alte Mann gleich erzählen würde.

„Lucius Malfoy ist Erbe eines uralten Geschlechts, das in der Seefahrerei einen großen Namen hat und ein Vermögen verdient hat." Der Alte sah die beiden Jüngeren an, und Severus rollte mit den Augen. Ja ja, Adam und Eva, klar. „Leider ist er auch ein völlig skrupelloser Verbrecher der vor nichts zurückschreckt und seinen nicht unbeträchtlichen Ehrgeiz darein setzte, das Familienvermögen mit allen Mitteln zu vergrößern. Mit wirklich allen Mitteln. Und so wurde er einer der größten modernen Piraten an der Spitze eines Imperiums." 

Severus und Harry sahen sich an. Der Junge wirkte erleichtert. Du großer Gott. Hatte er wirklich immer noch gedacht, Lucius wäre ein Guter, der nur ein wenig aufdringlich war? Oh bitte.

„Er handelt mit allem. Drogen. Waffen. Menschen. Es gibt nichts, was er nicht kauft und verkauft. Auch ehemalige Freunde."

„Die besonders gern. Und du kannst es ruhig aussprechen. Freunde bedeutet zumindest in meinem Fall Liebhaber". Albus hatte eine Pause gemacht, oder nicht? Seine Stimme klang bitter, das wusste Severus, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er hasste sich immer noch dafür, einmal jung und dumm genug gewesen zu sein, um auf Lucius reinzufallen. Und er hätte Harry diese Geschichte gern unter anderen Umständen erzählt. Allein. Oder überhaupt erspart. Doch. Eher noch das. 

„Also gut. Liebhaber. Er handelt mit Ost und West, Nord und Süd, und er betrügt alle. Er ist nicht zu fassen. Oder war es sehr lange nicht." Nachdenklich sah Albus auf Harry. Der rot wurde. „Was habe ich damit zu tun? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Und du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, wer ‚wir' ist." Nachdrücklich senkte sich das kleine Kinn. Severus war beeindruckt. Albus lächelte nur. Der alte Sack.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du den Job auf der „Dark Lady" doch noch bekommen hast? Eigentlich war er doch schon vergeben." Der alte Mann lächelte gütig. Severus hätte ihn umbringen können. Wenn das wahr war, was er vermutete, würde er es auch tun. Sobald Albus zu Ende erzählt hatte. 

Harry war wieder bleich. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Und ich bin nicht so sicher, dass ich es jetzt hören will." Albus lächelte milde und Severus versuchte wieder, seine Hände zu verschränken. Wieder ging es nicht. 

„Und ich möchte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, Harry", sagte der Alte, als sei er ein mitfühlender weiser Mann, der nur das Beste für alle wollte. „Aber du musst die Wahrheit erfahren, damit du verstehst." Severus stöhnte. „Die Wahrheit? Was für eine Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit nach Albus Dumbledore? Oh bitte".

„Ja genau". Albus sah Severus nur an. „Ich erzähle die Geschichte, darauf hatten wir uns doch geeinigt?!" Severus schnaubte nur wieder. „So werden wir nie fertig". Severus konnte dem einen kleinen Wahrheitsgehalt nicht absprechen. Also schwieg er. So schwer es ihm fiel.


	20. Harry

XX.

Harrys Kopf fiel mit einem lauten Schrei zurück in die Kissen. Er atmete schwer und zitterte am ganzen Körper, seine Haut war rot und verschwitzt. Gott! Er versuchte, seine Augen dazu zu bewegen, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen und blinzelte.

Zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen tauchte der Kopf von Severus Snape auf. Er grinste diabolisch. Harry gab einen Laut von sich, den er von sich selbst nicht kannte, einen, den sein Körper extra für diesen Mann erfunden haben musste. Erschöpfung, Dankbarkeit und Ungeduld, mit einer Prise Demut. Oder Demütigung. Er war da nicht so sicher. Und es war ihm auch egal. Aber so was von. Nicht egal war ihm, dass das Gesicht nun näher kam, seinem Gesicht näher kam, wobei der Mund irgendwelche abartigen Dinge mit dem dazwischenliegenden Körper anstellte. 

Harry bäumte sich auf, als die hinterlistige Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel eindrang und zitterte. Seine Hände lösten sich von den Laken, in die sie sich verkrampft hatten und griffen in das lange seidige, wenn auch verschwitzte Haar von Snape. Schwarze Augen sahen zu ihm auf und grinsten auf eine obszöne Weise. 

„Du verdienst dir deine Nahrung gut, du Sexsklave, das muss man dir lassen", keuchte Harry, leicht gedemütigt durch das wieder erwachte Interesse in seinen unteren Regionen, so kurz nach dem letzen Höhepunkt. Eine schwarze Augenbraue ging hoch, er sah es genau. „So so. Aus dem Mund von Lucius Malfoys Sexspielzeug ist das natürlich hohes Lob. Ich warte noch darauf, das du dir dein Brot verdienst." „Und Wasser dazu", grinste Harry. Die schwarzen Augen starrten. „Genau. Und Wasser dazu".

Nun, genau genommen waren sie alle Gefangene auf diesem Raumschiff namens Erde. Im speziellen waren Severus und er Gefangene von Albus Dumbledore, der sie wie Schachfiguren auf seinem Brett herumgeschoben hatte, seit wer weiß wie vielen Jahren, im Namen eines höheren Ganzen. Ganzen Guten, natürlich. 

Nachdem das Gespräch mit Albus doch noch zufriedenstellend zu Ende geführt worden war – es dauerte bis in den Nachmittag hinein, und zufriedenstellend war es hauptsächlich für Albus gewesen, natürlich, denn weder Severus noch Harry hatten ihn umgebracht, und das wollte etwas heißen, wenn man ihren Geisteszustand bedachte, als sie herausfanden, wieviel von dem, was sie bisher für ihr eigenes Leben und ihre eigenen Fehler gehalten hatten, ihre eigene Schuld und ihre eigene Sühne, wieviel davon in Wirklichkeit von Albus Dumbledore, im Namen einer namenlosen Weltrettungsorganisation, vergleichbar einer Mischung von UNO und CIA, geplant, bedacht und eingeleitet worden war, hatten sie sich zurückgezogen in Severus' Zimmer. 

In Wirklichkeit waren sie natürlich beide einfach zu fassungslos gewesen, um Albus etwas anzutun, dachte Harry und stöhnte wieder. Der Boden war ihnen unter den Füßen weggezogen worden, und alles, was sie geglaubt hatten, stimmte plötzlich nicht mehr. Er war nicht schuld am Tod von Ron. Der war ein Spion von Dumbledore gewesen und Lucius hatte ihn enttarnt. Deswegen hatte Ron solche Angst gehabt, dass er aus dem Mastkorb gefallen war, als er dort mit Harry zusammen – Schiffe versenken - gespielt hatte, und Lucius plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Deswegen war er aus dem Korb gestürzt, nicht weil Harry etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Harry stöhnte wieder. 

Er selbst war nur ein Lockvogel gewesen, ausgesucht nach Lucius' speziellem Geschmack. Ohne es zu wissen. Harry knurrte tief in der Kehle. Die schwarzen Augen leuchteten auf. Sie waren jetzt an seinem Hals, und der unverschämte Mund knabberte an seinem Schlüsselbein. Harrys Hände griffen fester in die Haare und er schloss die Augen. 

Keine gute Idee. Jetzt hatte er wieder Lucius vor Augen. Lucius, der ihn nach dem Vorfall mit Ron erbarmungslos verfolgte, schuldig sprach und ihm die unmöglichsten Dienste aufzwang. Und ihn auf eine Weise ansah, die ihn schaudern ließ. Ihn berührte. Ihm Vorschläge machte, wie er seine Schuld gutmachen könne. Harry zitterte.

Die schwarzen Augen durchbohrten ihn. „Ich sehe noch keine Anzeichen für guten Willen". Harry grinste. Und fröstelte. Nein, Severus war nicht Lucius, wenn er auch so tat, als sei er böse. Nein, er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert auf soziale Kontakte und Höflichkeit, aber er war nicht böse. Nicht so wie Lucius. Gott, das war eine Erleichterung gewesen, zu hören, wie böse der wirklich war. Und auch wieder nicht. Denn irgendwas und irgendwie, in dem ganzen Elend auf dem Schiff, irgendwas in ihm, tief in ihm, war von Lucius irgendwie angezogen worden. Der Mann hatte ihn hypnotisiert, durch bloße Anwesenheit Er wollte ihn nicht, und er wollte nicht tun, was der von ihm wollte. Aber irgendwie und irgendwo hatte er Angst. Große Angst, das er es doch tun würde. Nachgab und es am Ende – genoss.

Gut, er war geflohen, bevor das passieren konnte. Und Severus war nicht Lucius. Nein. Sie hatten sich zurückgezogen, um ihre wechselseitigen Fragen zu klären. Es war fürchterlich, und sonderbar und noch eine ganze Menge andere Dinge, zu erfahren, wie Severus von Lucius behandelt worden war. Severus hatte nicht viel gesagt. Aber das, was er gesagt hatte, reichte Harry für ein Bild, das ihn verfolgte. Severus als Freund zunächst von Lucius, als Liebhaber, der von dem anderen hofiert wurde, zunächst, um dann weggeworfen zu werden, und nicht nur weggeworfen, sondern wirklich und buchstäblich verraten und verkauft, durch die Wüste Arabiens geschleppt, mit verbundenen Augen und dann nach Monaten, über die er sonst nichts näher erzählte, gelandet im Harem eines Sultans, der nicht nur möglichst viele Kinder zeugen wollte, sondern auch seinen Stolz darein setzte, möglichst viele männliche Liebhaber für den Spass zu haben. Dort hatte Severus 3 Jahre gedient, bis er schließlich auf nicht näher erklärte Weise entkommen und auf abenteuerlichen Wegen nach Europa gelangen konnte.

Wow. Wirklich wow. Severus' Leben war ein Buch, ein Film, eine ganze Serie. Die Geschichten würden noch jahrelang vor dem Kamin erzählt werden können, und sie würden sich nie wiederholen, aber würde Severus sie erzählen? Es war jedenfalls kein Wunder, dass Severus so außerordentlich gewandt war.

Und dass er sich von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte. Harry selbst hatte nur einen kleinen Geschmack von Lucius' Macht und Unnachgiebigkeit erhalten, Severus war bewusst gewesen, dass Lucius es nicht geduldet hätte, wäre er wieder zur See gefahren. Und außerdem gehörten eh alle Schiffe auf den sieben Weltmeeren Lucius oder seiner Familie. Also war er hier gewesen, und er, Harry, war ausgerechnet hier gestrandet. Irgendwas musste das doch zu bedeuten haben?

Er bäumte sich auf, als Severus ihn jetzt in den Hals biss. Gut, er würde zurück aus der Vergangenheit kommen und wieder hier landen. Wenn Severus das konnte, nach seinen Erfahrungen, dann konnte er das wohl auch. Oder nicht?

Er biss zurück. „Okay. – dann lass mich jetzt mein Brot verdienen." Er hob seinen Unterleib an und Severus glitt in ihn hinein, als seien zumindest ihre entsprechenden Körperteile füreinander bestimmt. Nun, vielleicht hatten auch die bisherigen Spiele ein wenig damit zu tun. „Und ein wenig Wasser?", flüsterte die erotischste Stimme zwischen hier und Timbuktu in sein Ohr und Harry riss sich zusammen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. „Und ein wenig Wasser", stimmte er zu und bewegte sich.


	21. Severus

XXI.

Severus bewegte sich, nur ein wenig, in der Dunkelheit. Verdammt. Man sollte doch annehmen, dass die Aktivitäten des Tages in ihm, einem Mann von 40 Jahren, jede weitere Anstrengung in die Richtung unmöglich machen würde. Was hieß hier Anstrengung – jedes Interesse. Und doch fühlte er wie sich in der Dunkelheit des Raumes und in dem Gefängnis seiner Kleidung etwas bewegte, und das nur, weil der Junge, der junge Mann, Harry, geatmet hatte. Und der Atem sein Ohr gestreift hatte. Ganz leicht. Möglicherweise auch noch mit seiner Schulter seine eigene berührt hatte. Möglicherweise. Ganz wenig. Und das reichte. Severus hätte gern geflucht. Ausgiebig. Lang. Und laut. Aber auch das ging nicht.

Auf seiner anderen Seite fühlte er Albus. Und dahinter war irgendwo Rubeus. Und das Nebenzimmer war voll mit zahllosen ungenannten und gesichtslosen Menschen. Alle auf der Lauer, in Warteposition. Wartend auf – Ihn.

Den um den es ging. Seit Anbeginn aller Zeiten, wie es schien. Der, den diese namenlose Gesellschaft kriegen musste, um die Welt einen gerechteren und schöneren Platz sein zu lassen. Severus hätte gern geschnaubt.

Lucius war nun der Lockvogel, so wie Harry der Lockvogel für Lucius gewesen war. Severus verstand die ganze Geschichte nicht, gestand er sich ein. Und er wollte sie auch gar nicht verstehen. Das ganze Ding bestand eigentlich nur aus Luftlöchern, wie das Netz, in dem Albus seinen albernen Bart trug. Annahme stützte sich auf Annahme, Interpretation auf psychologische Beobachtung, und das ganze Gebilde wankte wie eine Horde betrunkener Seeleute nachts um halb 1 auf Sankt Pauli. 

Aber Albus meinte, er würde kommen. Er, der hinter allem steckte, allem Bösen, das auf dieser Welt begangen wurde. Wieder konnte Severus nicht schnauben und es verbesserte seine Laune nicht. Er würde kommen, um seinen Helfershelfer, seinen Mittelsmann, seinen Diener seit ewigen Zeiten zu holen. Meinte Albus. Nach allem, was Severus über den Mann gehört hatte, glaubte er das eigentlich nicht. Ein mächtiger böser Mann zeichnete sich für gewöhnlich nicht durch Treue und Anhänglichkeit gegenüber seinen Dienern aus. Aber Albus hatte halt noch Vertrauen in die Menschheit. 

Etwas berührte ihn. Wieder. Er sah nach links. Die grünen Augen, die er schon so gut kannte, in so kurzer Zeit, leuchteten im Dunkeln. Severus fühlte, wie irgend etwas in ihm sich hob. Und dieses Etwas befand sich höher in seinem Körper als der Teil, bei dem ihn das nicht gewundert hätte. Verdammter Mist. Es war lächerlich. Wahrscheinlich würden sie eh alle sterben. Und sein Herz machte hier Sperenzchen. Er hatte doch noch nie Herzprobleme gehabt. Mit dem Magen, das ja. Aber sein Herz war immer starr und kalt und wunderbar in Ordnung gewesen. Nun ja, zumindest sehr lange. Und er hatte prima damit gelebt.

Nun ja. Was man so Leben nannte. Er ließ seine Mundwinkel sich wie in einer Antwort auf das Aufleuchten der Augen heben. Die Augen waren weg. Der Junge blinzelte. Er war verstanden worden. Lächerliche Vorstellung. 

Dann hörte er es auch. Etwas bewegte sich. Langsam. Vorsichtig. Leise. Sehr leise. Aber sie lagen hier jetzt schon seit Stunden, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben, sein Gehör war also geschärft. Beinahe so scharf wie das des jungen Mannes neben ihm. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. Sein Gedächtnis ließ doch keine Möglichkeit aus, ihn auf den Altersunterschied hinzuweisen. Es war ihm sehr ähnlich, sein Gedächtnis.

Er widerstand der lächerlichen Regung, nach links zu greifen und Harrys Hand in seine zu nehmen. In seine heile, natürlich. Die andere war immer noch ziemlich nutzlos, aber sage das einmal Albus. Er war für einen Kampf nicht gerüstet, aber war er das je gewesen? Er hatte körperliche Auseinandersetzungen immer verabscheut und war ihnen so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Was ihn dann in dem Harem hatte landen lassen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Nun ja. Dort hatte dann aller Widerstand nichts genützt. Gar nichts. Und irgendwann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. So wie manche sich an ständiges Kopfweh, fehlende Glieder oder Aids gewöhnten. Und dann hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt und war wieder weggerannt. Wieder ohne körperliche Auseinandersetzung. Nein, er war dafür nicht gemacht. Aber für was war er schon gemacht? Und wer fragte danach?

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war nun wirklich der allerbeste Moment für sein lange vernachlässigtes Selbstmitleid. Hier und jetzt. Ausgerechnet. Oder war das ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sterben würde? Sein Leben ging ihm durch den Kopf, kurz vor seinem unausweichlichen Tod? Aber er hatte sich noch nicht damit abgefunden, konnte nicht glauben, wollte es nicht, dass das namenlose Böse da draußen sein Ende sein würde. Und deswegen konnte es das nicht sein. Andrerseits: Ganz sein Glück, dass ausgerechnet die unangenehmsten Szenen seines Lebens wieder auftauchten. Als ob es nicht andere gäbe. Aus der jüngsten Vergangenheit. Harry. Grüne Augen. Ein biegsamer, hingabebereiter Körper. Oder viel früher. Lucius. Bevor er – so – wurde. Und dann sogar- im Harem. Jener andere Sklave. An den hatte er lange nicht mehr gedacht. Hatte ihn vollkommen verdrängt, musste das, um fliehen zu können. Braune Augen, hellbraune Augen, und er hatte etwas von einem Wolf gehabt. Erstaunlich, wie klar er sich jetzt erinnerte, nach so langer Zeit. Sein einziger Mann mit braunen Augen. Komisch, eigentlich.

Nun ja – der Scheich hatte natürlich braune Augen gehabt. Dunkelbraune. Snape schauderte. Noch so eine Erinnerung die er nicht brauchte. Die war jahrelang in seine Träume gekommen, ungerufen, und er war zitternd und schwitzend aufgewacht. 

Severus hatte sich selbst belogen. Ja, es hatte körperliche Auseinandersetzungen in seinem Leben gegeben. Und eine davon hatte mit dem Tod des Gegners geendet. Es musste sein. Anders wäre er nicht entkommen. Es hatte ihm nicht leid getan, damals. Es tat ihm noch heute nicht leid. Nicht richtig. Aber er hatte sich seitdem rausgehalten, aus allem, weil er nicht wieder in so eine Situation kommen wollte. Er hatte keine Angst zu sterben. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er zu tun bereit wäre, um zu leben.

Er musste schwer geatmet haben. Wieder das Blitzen der grünen Augen. Und eine kleine kräftige Hand, die sich auf seinen Unterarm legte und zudrückte. Beruhigend. Sollte es wohl sein. Snape erzitterte, gegen seinen Willen, natürlich gegen seinen Willen. Unwillig hob er die Augenbraue, um Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Seine Augen leuchteten nicht im Dunkeln, aber der Bengel würde schon verstehen.

Da ging die Tür auf und Lucius Malfoy, an einen Stuhl gefesselt und mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen, wurde in das Licht der Vollmondnacht getaucht. 


	22. Harry

Wunder gibt es immer wiehieder, heute oder morgen werden sie geschehn!* ähem. Ich komme rein! Ich bin drin! Und ich hab tatsächlich was geschrieben. Ein wenig. Und wieder andere Stories angefangen. Eine sogar fertig geschrieben. Seid Ihr mir jetzt wieder gut?!

****************

XXII.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Plötzlich waren überall Menschen gewesen, nachdem sie stundenlang im Dunklen auf der Lauer gelegen hatten. Nun, der eine sah nicht so sehr wie ein Mensch aus, aber alle anderen ... Er konnte sie nicht zählen, wusste nicht einmal wer auf seiner Seite war, welche auch immer das war. Seitdem die Tür aufgegangen war, herrschte Chaos. Snape neben ihm hatte einen erstickten Laut von sich gegeben, den Harry, der gedacht hatte, doch alle Töne zu kennen, zu denen Severus fähig war, noch nicht kannte. Harry hatte ihn angeguckt, als Snape aussah, als habe er eine Erscheinung. "Tom", flüsterte er. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Das – Wesen – fletschte die Zähne hinter den nicht vorhandenen Lippen. "Snape". Harry hatte noch nie einen solchen Laut gehört. Er sah Severus an, und in dem Moment, den das kostete, waren beide verschwunden. Severus und das Wesen. Harry hörte es rumpeln, ersticktes Keuchen, Fluchen, Schreie. Um ihn herum war die Hölle los, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Kämpfen? Gegen wen denn, um Gottes willen? Severus suchen? Er konnte doch nichts sehen. Der Kampf schien sich auf die ganze Herberge auszubreiten, überall war Lärm, und Lucius Malfoy lag inmitten des Getümmels an einen Stuhl gefesselt auf dem Boden und fletschte die Zähne. Harry beschloss, da er keine andere Aufgabe hatte, konnte er genau so gut Lucius bewachen. Wer auch immer gekommen war, ihn zu holen, hier würde er wieder hinkommen müssen. Und wenn nicht, war es auch nicht schlimm. 

Harry hielt sich nicht für einen Feigling, aber er sah keine Möglichkeit, in den Kampf, der um ihn tobte, einzugreifen. Er verstand nicht, um was es eigentlich ging. Er wusste nicht, wer auf seiner Seite war. Er sah Severus nicht, der vielleicht mehr wusste, vielleicht aber auch nicht, nicht mehr. Hagrid hielt zwei Männer gleichzeitig im Würgegriff, er sah nicht aus, als ob er Hilfe brauche. Er verschwand mit ihnen den Gang entlang. Das Zimmer war plötzlich sehr ruhig und verlassen. Der alte Albus – falsch, dachte Harry, ganz falsch, dieses rätselhafte Wesen das unter der immer freundlichen Maske eines tatterigen alten Mannes existiert hatte, saß ruhig in einer Ecke, in die sich sonderbarer Weise keiner der Kämpfenden traute, und beobachtete mit hellen listigen Augen den Fortgang. 

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lucius zu. Der hatte ihn jetzt auch wahrgenommen und zeigte ihm seine Zähne. "Mr. Potter". Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Sehr unwohl. Er kam sich wie ein Feigling vor, in Lucius' Augen, obwohl er sich doch eben erst selbst überzeugt hatte, dass er nichts tun konnte. Und Lucius, gefesselt und am Boden liegend, war immer noch jemand, der ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er merkte, dass er an seiner Unterlippe nagte, und er merkte auch, dass Lucius es gemerkt hatte. 

Lucius' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nun Mr. Potter. Sieht so aus, als sei die Schlacht noch nicht entschieden." Harry schauderte. "Allerdings". Seine Stimme klang fester als erwartet. Immerhin. Er wollte Lucius nicht aus den Augen lassen, obwohl doch Albus auch da war. Aber Albus – was konnte er schon tun? Rein körperlich? Immerhin war er uralt, wie mächtig auch immer er sein mochte. 

Genau. Nicht aus den Augen lassen. Augen. Lassen. Das Problem mit Lucius' Augen war – war – war ... Harry blinzelte und fühlte sich sonderbar müde. Träge. Schwer. Und wie hypnotisch angezogen von Lucius. Wieso war der Mann gefesselt? Das war doch gar nicht nett. Wenn er nur seine Beine heben könnte, dann würde er ... 

Lucius' Augen leuchteten übernatürlich. Harry verstand gar nicht mehr, was passierte. Noch weniger als früher, meinte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären. Irgendwas hatte er gegen Lucius gehabt, aber was nur? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war sicher nicht wichtig gewesen. Nicht so wichtig wie seine Augen. Wie zu ihm hinkommen. Jetzt. Ihn zu befreien. Mit ihm zu gehen. Wohin er wollte. 

Nun hatte er ihn erreicht. Aus der Nähe sahen diese Augen noch besser aus. Faszinierender. Fesselnder. Ach ja. Fesseln. Harry sah sich um. Natürlich hatte er kein Messer dabei, wieso sollte er auch. Er hatte es abgelehnt, eins zu tragen, er wollte niemand umbringe, nicht mal in die Gefahr geraten, in Versuchung kommen. Nein. Da war ein Messer. Jemand musste es ihm zugesteckt haben. Jemand? Severus. Severus? Da war doch etwas gewesen. Harrys Kopf brummte. Und er schnitt die Fesseln auf.

Wie eine Katze erhob sich der andere Mann. Sein kaputtes Bein schützend und gleichzeitig ganz nebenbei das Messer aus Harrys Hand nehmend. "Guter Junge", sagte Lucius, und Harry meinte, einen Ton zu hören , der ihm nicht gefiel. Aber das konnte nicht sein Lucius war sein Meister, alles was Lucius tat, war richtig. Und wenn er jetzt kein Messer mehr hatte, sondern Lucius seins, so war das richtig. Er brauchte kein Messer, hatte es ja nie gewollt. Lucius würde ihn nun beschützen. Nur Lucius. Immer nur Lucius. 

"Gehn wir", schnarrte Lucius. Harry sah voll Vertrauen zu ihm auf. Da war doch was gewesen, irgend ein Grund, warum das nicht so einfach war. Aber Lucius würde das schon schaffen. "Komm her", sagte er jetzt und Harry gehorchte. Natürlich. Und mit Freuden. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er dafür gelebt. Lucius gehorchen. Was könnte besser sein?

Der andere Mann stützte sich schwer auf seine Schulter. Ja, sein Stock war weg und Harry musste ihm als Ersatz dienen. Harry würde es mit Freuden tun. Er sah Lucius ins Gesicht, eifrig, diensteifrig, willig. Lucius grinste. "Gehn wir". 

"Ich denke nicht, Lucius". Eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Albus. Ach ja. Harry erinnerte sich dunkel. Der war ja auch noch da. Irgendwie war alles außer Lucius verschwommen, wie ein Traum: Nur Lucius Malfoy war real – seine Augen, sein Gesicht, sein schwerer Körper, der sich auf ihn, Harry, stützte. Lucius schien sich nicht zu erinnern. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, Harry sah es bewundernd an. Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, dass Dumbledore da war. Aber Lucius würde wissen, was zu tun war. 

"Das würde ich nicht tun, Lucius". Harry starrte. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore das Messer abgewehrt. Lucius sah nicht amüsiert aus. Und er war nun ohne Messer. "Harry". Harry sah Dumbledore an. Irgendwie komisch, dieser Gesichtsausdruck. So – dringend. Gar nicht Albus' Art, eigentlich. "Komm rüber zu mir, Harry." Harry starrte. Rüber kommen? Aber das ging doch nicht. Dann würde Lucius doch fallen. Lucius brauchte ihn doch. 

"Komm rüber zu mir, Harry, und sieh Malfoy nicht an." Auch seine Stimme klang anders. Komisch. Und wieso sollte er Lucius nicht anschauen? Er wollte überhaupt nie wieder etwas anderes anschauen als Lucius. Er fühlte die Hand auf seiner Schulter sich verkrampfen, in seine Muskeln eindringen. Er sah Lucius an. Lucius grinste. 

Harry machte einen Schritt auf Albus Dumbledore zu, stieß sein Knie in seinen Unterleib und nahm ihm das Messer ab. 


	23. Severus

Also diese Geschichte verblüfft mich selbst immer mehr. Es war ja eigentlich nur ne spinnerte Idee. Ich wollte Harry in den Seemannsklamotten sehen, Snape in Lederhosen und Lucius – nun ja. Und nun geht das immer weiter. Sie leben immer noch nicht glücklich und in Frieden, im Gegenteil. Verdammte But!

Ich verdanke das Moni, die gemeint hat, die Story hat noch Potential. Und natürlich meinen Helden, die einfach nicht das tun, was ich dachte, dass sie tun. Ich will auch nicht, dass Harry mit Luicus geht, verdammich, aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn der Bengel drauf besteht???

Falls die Jungs ein wenig anders sprechen als sonst, verzeiht mir. Seit ich wieder auf ff.net komme, hab ich ne Überdosis deutscher fanfiction gelesen. Und die hat mich wohl beeinflusst *winkt Lorelei, Maxine und Shelley*

*************

XXIII.

Severus Snape glitt durch den Flur. Er war ganz ruhig, kalt und ruhig. Sein Atem ging schnell, aber das war kein Wunder, bei der Geschwindigkeit, in der er Tom Riddle folgte. 

Riddle! Dass er den noch mal wieder sehen würde. Lord Voldemort! Der dunkle Lord, und wie sich Hochwürden noch genannt hatte. Unter seinen Untergebenen war er so gefürchtet gewesen, das keiner seinen Namen genannt hatte. Nicht freiwillig. 

Der Mann mit den vielen Namen die nicht genannt wurden, war der Mann hinter Malfoy. Der, um den sich alles drehte. Auch Severus hatte natürlich für ihn gearbeitet. Ohne es zu wissen, zunächst. Er war ganz einfach Lucius gefolgt. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und lief schneller. Das Haus wirkte auf einmal sonderbar groß. Eigentlich war es doch nur ein ganz normales dreistöckiges Wohnhaus, nun wirkte es wie ein riesiges Schloss mit Kellern von ungeahnten Dimensionen. Und er hatte gedacht, dieses Haus sehr gut zu kennen. Nun ja, wo Riddle im Spiel war, war nichts mehr normal. Nie gewesen. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und lief weiter.

Er war völlig allein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was aus Harry geworden war und darum konnte er sich jetzt auch nicht kümmern. Als das Licht plötzlich in den Raum gedrungen war, als Riddle oder wahrscheinlicher einer seiner Leute den Raum geöffnet hatte, war er zu sehr geblendet gewesen, um viel zu erkennen. Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, mehrere Männer zu kennen, ein ungewöhnliches irritierendes Gefühl, dem er aber auch jetzt nicht nachgehen konnte. 

Riddle. Der Herr über Himmel und Erde, oder zumindest die sieben Weltmeere. Lucius hatte ihn damals vorgestellt und Severus war beeindruckt gewesen Sehr beeindruckt. Er war dumm und naiv wie nur irgendeiner auf ihn reingefallen. Auf seinen Charme, seinen scharfen Intellekt, seine weltumspannenden Pläne. Später hatte er natürlich mitbekommen, was diese Pläne umfassten. Und ihn hatten sie dann nicht mehr umfasst, nicht nachdem er so einiges dann doch nicht mitmachen wollte. Tja, und dann hatte Lucius ihn – verkauft. 

Wieder knirschte Severus mit den Zähnen. So ein dummer Junge, so ein naiver trotteliger Vollidiot, der junge Severus. Und wie schlau, erwachsen, welterfahren und so weiter war er sich vorgekommen. Jugend! Eine hochüberschätzte Angelegenheit in seinen Augen. Apropos Augen ... Er kniff seine zusammen. Da vorne war etwas. Jemand?

Riddle. Stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Severus grinste. Endlich. Riddle war der Grund für alles Übel. Riddle steckte hinter Lucius, schon immer. Riddle war Schuld an allem, was ihm widerfahren war. Und Harry. Severus merkte, wie sich sein Mund verzog. Rache.

"Severus". Die Stimme war unvergesslich, auch wenn er sich jetzt erst erinnerte. Die Jahre waren nicht gut mit Tom Riddle umgegangen. Er war ein schöner junger Mann gewesen, Snape hatte die Fotos in Malfoys Haus gesehen. Jetzt sah er kaum noch menschlich aus. Was Macht mit Menschen machte. Severus grinste. Es ging doch manchmal gerecht zu auf der Welt – irgendwie. Und irgendwann. Der schöne junge Mann, der sich aus eigener Kraft (und im Einklang mit bösen Mächten, wie gemurmelt wurde) zum mächtigsten Mann in der Welt der sieben Meere emporgeschwungen hatte, sah heute mehr wie eine Schlange als wie ein Mensch aus. 

Snape nickte dem anderen zu. "Riddle", sagte er gleichmütig. Die roten Augen verengten sich noch mehr zu Schlitzen als ohnehin schon. "Du wagst es, mich so zu nennen ? Bist du sehr mutig, Severus, oder einfach dumm?" Severus guckte starr. "Weder noch, glaube ich. Es ist doch dein Name, oder?" Die nicht vorhandenen Lippen zogen sich zurück. "Das war der Name des Mannes der mich gezeugt hat, Severus. Du weisst sehr wohl, wie meine Untergebenen mich nennen. Du warst lange genug einer davon." 

Wie recht du hast", sagte Severus und sein Rücken wurde noch gerader. "Ich _war_ einer davon. Ich bin es nicht mehr, seit mich dein – Werkzeug – verkauft hat, damals. Ich muss dich nicht bei dem Phantasienamen nennen, den du dir selbst gegeben hast."

"Tststs", machte der andere. "Immer noch gekränkt, Severus? Nach so langen Jahren? Das schickt sich aber gar nicht für einen, der auf der Seite der Guten ist." Severus zeigte seine Zähne. Er hatte immerhin Lippen, die er zurückziehen konnte. Lächerlich. Bald würden sie sich in einem Spuckwettbewerb befinden, wie kleine Jungen. "Auf der Seite der Guten? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das bin."

Riddle gab ein völlig humorfreies Lachen von sich. "Natürlich bist du das Severus. Wie langweilig. Du hast dich von Albus Dumbledore benutzen lassen. Du willst doch nicht behaupten, du wusstest nicht, dass die GGdBidW dieses – Heim – als Hauptquartier benutzt?"

Severus zwang sich, nicht den Kopf zu schütteln. "Albus ist ein Gast, nichts weiter. Und was bitte, soll die GGdBidW sein? Nie davon gehört." Darin war Riddle schon immer gut gewesen. Verwirrung stiften. Behauptungen aufstellen. Severus würde sich nicht verwirren lassen. Er würde Riddle stellen, ihn Albus übergeben, Harry nehmen und mit ihm in den Sonnenuntergang reiten. Halt. Irgendwas war da faul.

"Ein Gast", schnaubte Riddle. "Albus Dumbledore ist nie nur ein Gast. Er hat dich benutzt, er hat den jungen Potter benutzt, alles nur um mich zu fangen. Es hat natürlich nicht geklappt, denn nun" und die schlangenähnliche Gestalt glitt auf Severus zu, dem es gelang, nicht zurückzuweichen, "sind du und ich ganz allein hier, und keiner da, der dir helfen kann."

Severus schnaubte. "Es ist auch keiner da, der dir helfen kann, wenn das deiner Aufmerksamkeit bisher entgangen sein sollte. Nicht einmal dein treuer beinloser Kumpan."

"Severus Severus", Riddle klang nun wie ein milder Vater. "Schon wieder hackst du auf Lucius rum. Dabei hast du ihn doch mal so geliebt. Du hättest – und hast nicht wahr? – alles für ihn getan. Es ist wirklich nicht nett gewesen, ihn so als Futter in der Falle für mich zu verwenden. Wie konntest du das zulassen, wenn du noch immer solche Gefühle für ihn hegst?"

Jetzt knirschte Severus mit den Zähnen. "Ich hege keinerlei Gefühle für Lucius Malfoy, die mich dazu bringen würden, auf ihn zu pissen, wenn er vor mir brennend in der Gosse liegen würde." Riddle schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Severus Severus", sagte er. "Wie weit ist es nur mit dir gekommen? Dass du solche Worte verwendest. All dieser Hass – das ist nicht gut für dich. Das frisst dich auf."

Severus atmete tief durch. "Das lass meine Sorge sein, Riddle. Da wo du hinkommst, kannst du dich dann so lange mit Lucius vergnügen, wie es euch gefällt. Und es geschieht Lucius recht, allein für das, was er Harry angetan hat. Dem Jungen einzureden, er sei ein Mörder, nur wegen eines Unglücks, den Lucius' fehlgeleitete Triebhaftigkeit verschuldet hat, ist unverzeihlich".

Der Mann der sich Voldemort nennen ließ, gackerte leise. "Ja der gute Lucius. Für kleine Jungs hat er was übrig. Das war schon immer ein Schwachpunkt. Aber er hat mir so gute Dienste geleistet, dass ich bereit bin, über diese kleine Schwäche hinwegzusehen. Nicht dass du, Severus", und hier guckten ihn die roten Augen wieder auf eine Weise an, die einen schwächeren Mann als Snape in die Knie hätte gehen lassen, "in einer Position wärst, ausgerechnet darüber zu Gericht zu sitzen."

Severus merkte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Hatten die gemeinen Andeutungen Riddles tatsächlich noch einen Nerv bei ihm getroffen? Eine Selbstverurteilung, weil Harry so jung war? Gut möglich. Snape war immer der Erste, wenn es ging, sich selbst zu verurteilen. Sein Hass machte nicht bei Lucius Malfoy oder Tom Riddle halt. Lange Jahre hatte er sich selbst am meisten gehasst. Für seine Schwäche, seine Idiotie, für alles, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er so wurde, wie er war. Ja. Riddle kannte ihn gut. Der Dreckskerl. Er war nicht so meisterhaft im Manipulieren wie er dachte, er arbeitete eher mit der Axt als mit dem Rapier, wie er sich einbildete. Aber auch eine Axt war ein sehr wirksames Instrument, um Wunden beizubringen. Nicht sehr elegant, nein, aber durchaus schmerzhaft. 

"Mr. Potter ist kein Kind, Riddle. Er weiss was er tut. Und er wollte Malfoy nicht. Das ist ein kleiner Unterschied. Nicht, dass der für dich jemals Bedeutung gehabt hätte. Oder für Lucius." 

Wieder dieses widerliche Lachen. "Bist du dir da so sicher, Severus? Der kleine niedliche Potter will Lucius nicht? Also ich hätte schwören können, dass die beiden da gerade kommen, und der Junge sieht nicht so aus, als würde Lucius ihn zwingen müssen."

Dreh dich nicht um, sagte Severus zu sich selbst, als er es schon tat. Riddle hatte ausnahmsweise nicht gelogen. Da kam Lucius Malfoy in all seiner etwas zerrupften Pracht und stützte sich auf Harry Potter, seinen Harry, den Harry, der unter und über ihm gewinselt hatte, ihn um Erlösung angefleht hatte, und dieser Harry sah Lucius völlig ergeben an.


	24. Harry

XXIV.

Lucius blieb plötzlich stehen. Die Hand auf Harrys Schulter presste stärker. Harry blieb stehen und blinzelte. Da waren Leute. Nebulöse Gestalten. Eine davon kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Sie kamen näher. Harry sah zu Lucius auf. Der würde wissen, was zu tun war. Harry hatte völliges Vertrauen. Das wunderbare Profil zuckte. Dann war es wieder völlig kühl. Die Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte sich um seine andere, so dass Harry sich in Lucius Arm wiederfand. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Er würde alles überstehen, alles war gleichgültig, wenn nur Lucius bei ihm war. 

Der eine Mann sah sehr seltsam aus. Nicht sehr menschlich. Harry mochte ihn nicht. Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. Lucius würde es schon richten. Der andere Mann war der, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Irgendwas in ihm rührte sich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht wichtig, nicht wirklich wichtig. Der andere Mann sah ihn seltsam an. So als würde er – nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war völlig gleichgültig. Er spürte Lucius neben sich und um sich, und dessen Gegenwart war alles was er brauchte. Was er je gebraucht hatte und was er je brauchen würde. 

Harry sah Lucius an und hörte einen erstickten Laut aus der Richtung der beiden anderen Männer. Er sah, wie Lucius' Lippe zuckte und betete diese Lippen an. Dann hörte er ein anderes Geräusch. Ein Gurgeln. Es klang amüsiert. "Ich sehe, du bist doch noch befreit worden, Lucius", sagte eine Stimme, die Harry Schauer der unangenehmen Art über den Rücken jagte. "Wie erfreulich, dass diese Mission nicht umsonst war, trotz dieser unerfreulichen Überraschung von Dumbledore." 

Lucius' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Harry liefen wieder Schauer über den Rücken und sie waren nicht unähnlichen denen, die die andere Stimme ihm beschert hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Das war doch Lucius, und Lucius war sein Alles? Harry gab das Denken wieder auf. Es war einfach zu anstrengend. Statt dessen sah er Lucius unverwandt an. Der blonde Mann sah kurz zu ihm rüber und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und einen kurzen Druck auf die Schulter. "Mr. Potter hier war so freundlich. Er hat den alten Narren aus dem Weg geschafft. Dumbledore war ziemlich überrascht." "Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Die beiden Männer lachten miteinander und Harry, der nicht unfreundlich sein wollte, lächelte ein wenig blöde vor sich hin. Er verstand nicht, was daran so komisch sein sollte. Aber natürlich würde er Lucius immer retten. Genauso wie der andere Mann das mit ihm tun würde. 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann mit den brennenden Augen bewegte sich. Nur wenig, und Harry wusste nicht so recht, wieso er das überhaupt bemerkte, so eingestimmt wie er auf Lucius war. Aber irgendwas an dem Schwarzhaarigen berührte ihn. Irgendwie kannte er ihn, irgendwas in ihm sah fragend auf. 

"Ich sehe, du hast deine alten Tricks anscheinend noch verbessert, Lucius", sagte der Mann jetzt und auch die Stimme berührte etwas in Harry sehr sonderbar. Es war beinahe, als habe diese Stimme eine besondere Macht über ihn, er erinnerte sich schemenhaft an Berührungen, an Gefühle – doch als er versuchte, darüber nachzudenken, es zu fassen zu kriegen, was ihm diese Gefühle sagen wollten, bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Lucius sah ihn an und sein Kopf beruhigte sich wieder. Es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war wichtig, außer Lucius. 

"Severus", sagte Lucius, und der abgehackte Ton seiner Stimme sagte Harry, dass Lucius den anderen Mann nicht besonders mochte. Das war gut. Harry sah den Schwarzhaarigen böse an. Wie kam der dazu, Lucius zu ärgern, was fiel dem denn ein? Niemand hatte das Recht, Lucius zu verletzen. "Ich sehe, du lebst immer noch. Nicht totzukriegen, oder wie dies alte Sprichwort lautet, nicht wahr? Aber ich glaube, alter Freund, das wird sich nun ändern. Deine Zeit auf dieser Erde ist abgelaufen, fürchte ich. Du hattest ja noch eine Frist von - 15 Jahren? So viele waren es doch, oder?" Harry sah, wie Lucius traurig den Kopf schüttelte. "Wenn man überlegt, was für Chancen du hattest. Was du dann überlebt hast, die Demütigung, die Entbehrungen und das alles – um was zu tun? Um ein Seemannsheim zu führen. Also wirklich. Doch Severus, deine Zeit ist lange abgelaufen. Die Gnadenfrist ist nun auch vorbei. Sag auf Wiedersehen zu deinem kleinen Exfreund, und stirb in der Gewissheit, dass ich sehr viel Spass mit ihm haben werde, nicht wahr Harry?"

Der Arm, der um Harrys Schulter lag, wurde schwerer und zwei Finger kniffen Harry in die Brust. Er wurde rot. Tat man denn so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit? Aber wenn Lucius es tat, war es sicherlich okay. Was hatte er gesagt? Was hatte Lucius gesagt? Von wem hatte er gesprochen? Wieso musste der Schwarzhaarige sterben? Und wessen Exfreund war er? Harrys Kopf tat wieder weh.

Ein höhnisches Lachen, da mehr wie da zischen einer Schlange klang. Das war der andere Mann, der ohne Haare. "Tja, Severus, du hörst es. Ich mochte dich ja irgendwie, aber Lucius hat ältere Rechte. Und da die meinem Interesse nicht im Wege stehen, kann ich nichts machen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Du hättest so groß sein können, wirklich. Du hättest mein Diener sein können und der Herr über Tausend andere. Aber du musstest moralische Skrupel bekommen. Wie hinderlich. Ich bewudnere ich wirklich, einerseits. Was du überlebt hast. Aber wie Lucius schon sagte: Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Herbergsvater, also wirklich. Albus Dumbledore, wenn er denn noch leben sollte, muss sich einen neuen Statthalter suchen. Nicht dass er daran Mangel hat, der alte Narr. Irgendwas an ihm lockt die Idioten wie Motten das Licht. Aber so einen wie dich – so einen wird er lange suchen müssen, denke ich." 

Harry sah, wie sich der Mann schlangengleich auf den Schwarzhaarigen zubewegte und ihn mit diesen widerlichen Nicht-Lippen küsste. Harry schauderte. Irgend etwas in ihm schrie, dass das falsch war, ganz falsch, niemand hatte das Recht, Severus zu küssen, niemand außer ihm. Lucius zwickte wieder seine Brustwarze. Es tat weh. Er sah Lucius an. Wieso wusste er den Namen des anderen Mannes? Und wieso meinte er, nur er dürfe ihn küssen? Er kannte den anderen doch gar nicht. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. Es klappte nicht. Wie durch eine Nebelwand sah er was weiter passierte. 

Der Schwarzhaarige – Severus? – gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. "Das war's? Wie das? Bildest du dir ein, dein Kuss könne töten, Riddle? Da musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen, ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt." Ein Fauchen, wie von einer Katze. Der Lippenlose war anscheinend wütend. Harry merkte, dass auch Lucius nicht erfreut war. Sein Arm ließ ihn los und der Blonde bewegte sich auf den Schwarzen zu. Harry blinzelte. 

Irgendwie war das doch unfair. Zwei gegen einen. Aber würde Lucius jemals etwas tun, was unfair war? Lucius? Nein, oder? Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er wurde wirklich ein wenig klarer, oder schien es ihm nur so? Der Schmerz war beinahe überwältigend. Was wusste er eigentlich über Lucius? Nichts. Wieso nahm er dann das Beste über ihn an? Wenn er doch Dinge tat und androhte, die Harry – eigentlich – nicht gut heißen konnte? Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Erinnerungen tauchten auf. Erinnerungen an Lucius, ein Schiff, einen rothaarigen Jungen. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Mit Mühe sah er auf die drei Männer vor sich, de sich umkreisten wie Tiger im Käfig. Der Schwarzhaarige, Severus, ja, der berührte was in ihm. Erinnerungsfetzen brandeten auf, gegen eine Mauer in seinem Kopf. Severus war sein Freund. Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte Severus sein Freund sein, wenn er doch mit Lucius zusammen war und Lucius den anderen töten wollte?

"Halt", rief Harry. Sein Kopfschmerz drohte ihn zu überwältigen und er schwankte ein wenig. Aber er musste verhindern, dass Lucius den anderen tötete, das ging einfach nicht. Lucius würde das natürlich nie tun, er hatte nur geblufft, aber dieser andere Mann war wirklich unangenehm, dem war alles zuzutrauen. Und vielleicht hatte der Lucius unter irgend einem Bann. Sie durften Severus nicht töten, durften es einfach nicht. Nicht bevor Harrys Kopf wieder klar war und er wusste, was ihn mit dem anderen verband. 

Die anderen Männer drehten sich zu ihm um. Lucius sah wütend aus. "Halt du dich da raus, Harry. Bleib einfach nur da stehen, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Und dann ...". Harry ahnte, dass dieses "dann" ihm etwas verkünden sollte, etwas Verheißungsvolles, aber im Moment interessierte ihn das nicht. Er würde sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln lassen, verdammt noch mal. Er würde nicht in seiner Ecke stehen bleiben, während diese Männer seinen Severus töteten. Seinen Severus, Moment mal. Er schüttelte wieder seinen schmerzenden Kopf, als könne er so Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen. "Severus?", sagte er und es klang kläglich.

Die schwarzen Augen leuchteten auf. "Harry". Harry schluckte. So ging das nicht. "Halt", schrie er. Aber es war zu spät. Lucius hatte den anderen schon mit seiner Krücke niedergeschlagen und beugte sich über ihn und etwas blitzte in seiner Hand auf.


	25. Severus

Also ich hoffe doch sehr, snuffkin, du kommst wieder:-) Natürlich geht Harry nicht mit Lucius, nicht wirklich, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann *reibt ihre blauen Flecken* Aber Lucius ist eben so verdammt – nun ja. Du weisst schon.

Viel Spass und danke für die lieben reviews. Hach, allein um euch wiederzufinden, lohnte es sich, wieder auf ff.net zu kommen:-) *schmeisst Schokosevs in die Runde*

*************************

XXV.

Severus blinzelte. Verdammt, er wurde wirklich allmählich zu alt für so etwas. Das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden ohnmächtig. Es waren doch wenige Stunden? Immerhin erinnerte er sich. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, wo er war und was genau passiert war. Der letzte Eindruck, der sich auf seine Netzhaut gepresst hatte, war Lucius. Sein alter Freund Lucius, der ihn nun endlich umbringen wollte. Snapes Mund verzog sich. Sein Kopf hämmerte. Oder war das außerhalb? Nein, es musste sein Kopf sein. Es passte zu den Schmerzen.

Und wo war er nun? Nicht tot, soviel stand mal fest. Bei allem, was er über das Nachher gehört hatte, Kopfschmerzen gehörten nicht dazu. Und auch sonst: dies war ganz sicher sein Körper, und das, was von seiner Seele noch übrig war, war noch darin. So weit, so schlecht. Was nun?

Es war dunkel. Das war nicht schlecht für seine Kopfschmerzen. Dunkel und klamm. Das war schlecht für seine Knochen. Er bewegte vorsichtig nach und nach seine Glieder. Nicht schlimmer als vorher. Der Kopf war am schlimmsten. Doch etwas war anders als das letzte Mal. Er war festgebunden. Verdammt. Das hieß, er war in Gefangenschaft geraten. Warum hatten sie ihn nicht getötet? Er hasste es, in Gefangenschaft zu sein. Seit seiner Zeit als Sklave hatte er eine Abneigung gegen Fesseln. Eine Abneigung, die so weit ging, dass er hektisch zu atmen anfing und merkte, dass sein Herz viel schneller schlug als ihm gut tat, dass er nicht mehr richtig Luft bekam und das Gefühl hatte, dringend aufs Klo zu müssen. Panikstörung hatte der Arzt gesagt, bei dem er damals gewesen war. Severus hatte geschnaubt und war seitdem nie wieder bei einem Arzt gewesen. Es war also nur sein Kopf. Nun gut. Daran konnte man nichts ändern. War vielleicht nicht anders zu erwarten, nach dem, was er erlebt hatte. Er hatte gelernt, damit zu leben. Er wusste nun, dass er nicht davon starb und auch nicht verrückt wurde. Meistens wusste er das. Gerade noch während eines Anfalls. Oder auch nicht. Es konnte schließlich immer das erste Mal sein. Das erste und letzte Mal, dass er wirklich starb. 

"Severus", sagte eine Stimme. Sie klang irgendwie kleinlaut und beschwörend zugleich. "Severus, bitte stirb jetzt nicht. Nun haben wir es so lange ausgehalten, nun stirb nicht. Nicht hier. Bitte. Ich - brauche dich."

Potter. Harry. Er war hier. Severus atmete so langsam es seine Panik zuließ. Dunkler Kerker, angebunden, verletzt – Harry. Leben. Okay. Es ging. Langsam. Atmen. Leben. Hoffnung. Misthoffnung. Immer wieder das gleiche. 

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Snape als er seiner Stimme wieder so weit traute. "Was ist passiert?" Was er meinte war: Wieso bist du bei mir, und nicht bei Lucius? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war ...

"Ruhig", sagte Harrys körperlose Stimme. "Atme ruhig. Du hast einen Schock, ganz bestimmt, und vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung. Atme ruhig. Bitte". Severus gab sich alle Mühe. "Gut". Es war sonderbar, diese körperlose Stimme zu hören, fast so, als seien sie gestorben und nicht mehr auf Erden. Doch dazu tat sein Körper zu weh. 

"Wir sind in irgendeinem Keller", sagte Harry jetzt. "Und um uns tobt der Kampf. Hörst du nichts?" Doch, jetzt wo sich Severus anstrengte, und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nicht mehr so laut war, und er sich nicht mehr so darauf konzentrierte, wie sein Atem ging, hörte er es. Kampflärm. Ja, und sie waren dann wohl in einem der unbenutzten Lagerräume unter dem Heim. Was aber immer noch nicht erklärte, warum Harry ...

"Severus, es tut mir so leid". Klang der Junge tränenerstickt? Nun ja. Das war ja wohl auch das Mindeste. "Wenn wir hier draufgehen sollten, weiss ich nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen könnte". Severus schnaubte. "Da hättest du natürlich ein Problem, das sehe ich." Ein kleines Glucksen. "Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wieso ich das getan habe."

"Was genau hast du getan?", fragte Severus. Das fragte er sich schon. Er war einfach Tom Riddle gefolgt und hatte an nichts anderes gedacht. Der Raum war voller Menschen gewesen, Albus war da, und Lucius Malfoy war sicher auf einem Stuhl gefesselt gewesen. Das nächste Mal, als er Harry gesehen hatte ... Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Doch, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er durchaus neugierig. 

"Ich hab Dumbledore mein Knie in die Eier gestoßen". Severus fühlte sich wie vom sprichwörtlichen Pferd getreten. "Du hast was?" "Du hast mich schon verstanden". Schweigen. Severus dachte nach. Eine ganze Weile. Harry klang bekümmert. Aber auch ein wenig Trotz hörte er heraus, es mochte an der Dunkelheit liegen, aber der Junge schien mehr Schichten zu haben als einem so jungen Menschen zustand. Nun, auch das war nicht so sehr verwunderlich.

Severus schnaubte. "Dafür gibt es sicher gute Gründe." Schweigen. "Ich gebe zu, dass hätte ich selber gerne getan." Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen, als er sich vorstellte, wie das wohl ausgesehen haben mochte. Oh ja. Der alte Albus. Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass jemand das tat.

"Severus", Harry klang geschockt. "Ich habe Lucius befreit und bin mit ihm gegangen. Ich habe den ganzen Plan vereitelt. Einen Plan, der wohl schon bei meiner Geburt bestand oder so. Ich bin mit Lucius gegangen ...". Harrys Stimme verebbte. 

"Ja, das sagtest du schon". Severus suchte nach einem bequemeren Platz auf dem nackten Boden. Es gab keinen. "Wieso bis du dann jetzt hier?"

Schweigen. Wieder langes Schweigen, in dem Severus außer dem Kampflärm stockendes Atmen hörte. "Bist du auch gefesselt? Zeig mir deine Hände."

"Das hab ich wohl verdient", sagte Harry und seine Stimme klang dumpf und hoffnungslos. Etwas bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit, circa einen Meter von Severus entfernt. Wenn er sich sehr anstrengte, konnte er Arme ausmachen. Und Hände. Und dazwischen konnte eine Fessel sein. Oder auch nur Schatten. "Hm", sagte er. 

"Severus, ich weiss es ist unverzeihlich, was ich getan habe. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich weiss nur, ich musste mit ihm gehen. Und nun ist es vorbei. Ich ...". Wieder brach die Stimme ab. Es hätte Severus sehr gedauert, ein Herz brechen zu hören. Wenn er nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, auf seine Gedanken zu hören. Und den Kampflärm. 

"Nun, was sagt das schon, ob du gefesselt bist", sagte er. "Sie können dich auch gefesselt haben und du bist dennoch noch auf ihrer Seite." "Severus". Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Allmächtiger! Albus in die Eier treten, mit Lucius gehen, aber immer noch naiv glauben, dass die Dinge so waren, wie sie aussahen. Genau das was er brauchte – gerade jetzt daran erinnert zu werden, wie jung Potter noch war. 

"Ist das nicht ein ganz klein wenig paranoid?", fragte der Bengel jetzt. Severus grunzte und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Das war hier in der Dunkelheit natürlich verschwendet, aber diese Geste kam einfach automatisch. Genau wie das Abchecken des Raums. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, hier rauszukommen. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, dass sie hier drinbleiben mussten, während draussen sich der Kampf ohne sie entschied. 

"Du kannst es meinetwegen auch Verfolgungswahn nennen", sagte er nebenbei. "Wenn du erst mal so alt bist wie ich, ist das der normale Zustand. Man wird eben ein wenig vorsichtiger mit den Jahren, wenn man erlebt, wie die Dinge schief laufen wenn man nicht ständig aufpasst. Zumindest sollte man das", fügte er ein wenig wehmütig hinzu. Er war nicht gerade vorsichtig gewesen. Oder doch. Aber er hatte sich nicht an sein besseres Wissen gehalten und sich dennoch mit Harry eingelassen. Und wohin hatte ihn das gebracht? Eben.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir jetzt nicht die von dir gewünschte Absolution erteilen kann. Ich will hier raus. Und zwar schnell." War der Kampflärm nicht lauter geworden? Verdammt, er brannte darauf, Lucius in die Finger zu kriegen. Und Riddle. Aber mehr noch Lucius. Er empfand den komplett albernen Drang laut zu rufen: ‚Lasst ihn mir übrig, Malfoy gehört mir', und tat es natürlich nicht. Die Jahre hatten ihn denn doch etwas gelehrt. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus schloss geblendet die Augen. Eine Gestalt huschte herein, als er sie wieder öffnete. Ein Messer blitzte auf. 

Severus rieb sich die Hände, um wieder Blut hineinzubringen. Dann verengten sich seine Augen, und er sah seinen Befreier genauer an. "Remus? Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

Der andere Mann grinste. "Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Severus, mein Lieblingssklave. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für eine romantische Wiedesehensszene. Das Böse ist immer noch unter uns". Die braunen Augen rollten und der Mann war mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung weg. Harry und Severus standen voreinander und ihre Blicke trafen sich.


	26. Harry

Sorry, ein wenig kurz. Aber snuffkin – du kannst wieder gucken. Äh, sagte ich das nicht schon mal.

Ja liebe Shelley – du kannst gespannt bleiben:-)  
Danke Ihr Lieben!!!

***********************

XXVI.

Harry senkte die Augen. Wie konnte er hoffen, dass Severus ihn jemals wieder annahm? Nachdem er ihn mit Lucius gesehen hatte? Niemals würde Severus das verzeihen können. Harry konnte es sich ja selbst nicht verzeihen. 

Ein Seufzer. Harry sah auf. Severus sah auf ihn hinunter mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen, der Harrys Magen sich zusammenkrampfen ließ. Er fühlte Tränen hinter den Augenlidern aufsteigen und schluckte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, jetzt zu heulen, verdammt noch mal. Er hatte sich alles selber zuzuschreiben. Wenn Severus ihn jetzt mit so einer Zärtlichkeit ansah, verdeutlichte ihm das nur den Verlust, den er durch eigene Idiotie erlitten hatte. Nie wieder würden diese dunklen Augen sich in Erregung unter ihm schließen, nie wieder dieser Mund sich in seiner Schulter verbeißen. Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wie nett von Severus, das Ende zumindest freundlich rüberzubringen. Das hätte er eigentlich nicht von ihm erwartet. Severus wirkte nicht wie jemand, der bittere Pillen versüßte. Und auch nicht wie jemand, der verzieh. Lucius hatte er nicht verziehen. Wie auch? Harry schluckte wieder und senkte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht ertragen.

Ein weiterer Seufzer. Ungeduldig klang er diesmal. Dann griff eine warme weiche Hand sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. "Schau mich an, Harry", sagte eine rauhe Stimme. Harry wagte es. "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für große Versöhnungsszenen. Wie Remus schon sagte, auch wenn seine Wortwahl natürlich lächerlich war: Das Böse ist immer noch unter uns. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich es einfach so entkommen lasse."

"Wer ist Remus?", fragte Harry automatisch. Severus seufzte wieder. "Ein alter Bekannter aus meiner Sklavenzeit. Er – hat mich damals eingeführt. Es ist keine Zeit für Gespräche, jetzt". Die Hand ließ Harry los, der ein völlig unglaubliches Gefühl in seinem ganzen Körper spürte. Eifersucht, dicke fette Eifersucht nahm ihm schier den Atem. Er knurrte leise, er konnte es nicht verhindern.

"Oh nein", sagte Severus und rollte die Augen gen Himmel. "Nicht auch das noch. So schmeichelhaft wie es ist, dass du dich wegen mir verzehrst, auch das können wir jetzt nicht brauchen. Die Zeit mit Remus ist beinahe so lange her wie die mit Lucius, und ich verspüre ähnlich starke Neigungen, mich daran zu erinnern oder sie wiederzubeleben. Ich versichere dir, dass, sollten wir das hier überleben und du dann noch interessiert sein, ich lieber mit dir Körperflüssigkeiten tauschen werde, als mit jedem anderen, möge er in diesem Hause gerade anwesend sein oder nicht. Zufrieden?"

Harry schluckte. Severus sah ihn ungeduldig an, so als wolle er weglaufen, aber das war doch so gut wie ein Versprechen gewesen, für diesen stolzen Mann? Es war nicht zu fassen. Harrys Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Eine starke Hand packte ihn und stellte ihn auf. Harry lehnte sich an den lange vermissten Körper und atmete tief ein. Oh Gott, ja! 

Eine Hand presste sich auf seine Schulter. "Ich sagte doch, keine Zeit". Die Stimme klang ungeduldig, aber nachsichtig, als würde Snape mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Harry sah zu ihm auf. Er musste es einfach wissen, gerade vor dem Kampf. "Heisst das, du kannst mir verzeihen?"

Snape hielt seinen Blick und Harry meinte, in den schwarzen Augen zu ertrinken. Er verlor das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Dann spürte er Snapes Mund auf seinem Kopf, der zärtlich durch seine Haare strich. Harry erschauerte. "Ich verzeihe mir nicht. Ich hätte Lucius die Augen verbinden sollen. Ich wusste doch, zu was er fähig ist, und wie er dich beeinflussen kann. Es war idiotisch von mir." Harry sah zweifelnd zu Severus auf. "Aber ich bin mit ihm gegangen, Sev". Snape schloss kurz die Augen und Harry fühlte die Hand in seinen Haaren zittern. "Du bist mit ihm gegangen, weil er dich hypnotisiert hat. Und Albus, der Trottel, saß einfach dabei. Und ich noch größerer Trottel hab es zugelassen. Ich hab einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass seine Augen noch gefährlicher sind als seine Krücke." "Und die ist gefährlich genug", sagte Harry und guckte Severus immer noch an, auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen, einem Anzeichen, dass Snape ihn nur veralberte. Aber er fand keines. 

"Wir reden später darüber, dass du mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelst, für das du die Verantwortung übernehmen musst", flüsterte er. "Für den Moment küss mich einfach, du unmöglicher, unfassbarer, aufopferungsvoller – umpf". Snape hatte seiner Bitte Folge geleistet, viel schneller als Harry je erwartet hätte. Harry klammerte sich an den anderen Mann, als wolle er in ihn hineinkriechen und küsste ihn mit einer Inbrunst, die all seine Gefühle enthielt. Aber es war viel zu schnell zu Ende. 

"Genug jetzt", sagte Snape und stieß ihn weg. Er atmete ein wenig schneller. "Das sollte Anreiz genug sein, auf dich aufzupassen und zu überleben. Und immer daran denken: Schau Lucius nicht in die Augen. Egal was er sagt oder tut. Ich hoffe, ich töte ihn bevor er mehr Unheil anrichten kann, aber wenn nicht – mach ihn fertig, aber sieh ihn nicht an. Du schaffst das." 

"Zu Befehl Sir", sagte Harry und salutierte. Severus kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Sehr vielversprechend, Potter. Möglicherweise wird aus dir ja doch noch ein guter Seemann. Au". Harry hatte ihn ans Knie getreten. "Los jetzt". Und nach einem letzten kurzen Druck der Hände auf Körperteile, die sie gerade erreichen konnten, machten sich die beiden auf durch den langen dunklen Gang.


	27. Severus

Wie Lorelei, du willst, dass das schon zu Ende geht?* ungläubig mit den Wimpern klimper* nu bin ich aber geleidigt!

Shelley – was für Körperteile? Na, halt die nächstliegenden oder?:-)

Snuffkin – schön, dass du wieder da bist!!

Ten – dito. Ob Sirius auftaucht – wer kann das bei dem schon so genau wissen?!:-)

Und wieso sagt mein letzter Satz, dass du verrückt bist?! *kratzkratz * Natürlich bist du verrückt, wie wir alle. Oder?!

Dabei fällt mir ein: Silent Rose hat mir einen Superreview zu "Valentino" geschrieben, in dem sie quasi gesteht, dass sie hier auch "heimlich" liest. Sie zeiht mich da etwas Ungeheuerliches. Sie spricht von Plot. Also so beleidigt bin ich doch in meinem Leben noch nicht worden:-) Isch abe doch gar keine Plot, Signorina. Isch habe immer eine dämliche Idee, und denn schreibt irgendwer durch mich so los. Und wenn ich den finde, dann gibts aber was. Weil eigentlich sollte ich doch hochinteressante wissenschaftliche Texte usw. ähem.

Nun zum Programm! Ich danke Euch allen!!! Bleibt mir gewogen.

***********************

XXVII.

Severus atmete langsam und gleichmäßig. Sein Jägerherz klopfte. Gleich war es soweit. Lange Jahre hatte er sich eingeredet, es sei nicht notwendig, sich an Lucius zu rächen, für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er hatte es vergessen wollen, nicht mehr daran denken. Es tat zu weh. Aber nun hatte Lucius ihm einen guten Grund geliefert und die ganze Box der Pandora wieder geöffnet. All seine Wut, sein Schmerz, sein Kummer, all seine Ängste waren wieder geweckt worden. Er hätte darauf gern für den Rest seines Lebens verzichtet. Aber Lucius hatte es ja so haben wollen. Nun würde er endlich bezahlen. Und er hatte noch den schönen Vorwand, dass er es ja nicht für sich selbst tat. Nicht nur, zumindest. Sondern für Harry und das Gute in der Welt. Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Grinsen. Was war er doch für ein Heuchler. 

Das würde er ganz für sich selbst tun. Jahrelang verdrängter Hass hatte sich nun zu etwas aufgebaut, ihn überschwemmt mit einer Macht, die Erfüllung verlangte. Er war auch nur ein Mensch. Auch er konnte sich nur soundsolange selbst verleugnen. All dies Gewäsch, Hass sei schlecht für einen – pah! Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, so jung, so – gefährlich. Und das konnte doch nicht schlecht sein. Er grinste seinen jüngeren Gefährten an, wie ein Mittier auf der Pirsch. Der Junge erbleichte. Nun gut. Er würde ihn noch richtig kennenlernen. Dann würde man sehen. Aber Harrys Reaktion auf Lucius zeigte ja deutlich, dass er zumindest unterbewusst auf Gefahr stand. Severus schnaubte. 

Unterbewusst! Ein weiteres Überbleibsel der Psychologenzeit. Es sei gut für ihn, zu vergeben, hatte der gesagt. Vergeben! Was wusste der schon. Hass würde ihn krank machen. Na und? Die Jahre in der Sklaverei hatten ihn auch nicht grad gesund gemacht. Er würde dem, den er hasse, damit Macht über sich einräumen. Severus hmpfte. 

Gut möglich, dass Lucius mehr Macht über ihn hatte, als ihm rechtmäßig zustand, dem verdammten Scheisskerl, aber diese Macht würde enden, wenn er ihn unter sich hatte, mit einem Messer an seiner Kehle. Oder nein, seinen Händen um seinen Hals. Ja dann würde man sehen, wer der Stärkere war. Und dann würde Lucius endlich bezahlen. Und er, Severus, war frei. Frei zu gehen, wohin er wollte. Mit wem er wollte.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. Es tat nicht gut, sich in Träumen zu verlieren und die Realität zu vergessen. Irgend jemand hatte das mal gesagt. Severus schnarrte. Und die Realität war – da vorne. Blonde Haare leuchteten im Dunkel auf.

"Haben wir eigentlich irgendwelche Waffen?", flüsterte Harry. "Oder verlassen wir uns auf unsere natürliche Dominanz?" Severus schnaubte. Aber der Junge hatte einen Punkt. Zu dumm. Er hatte natürlich Waffen in seinem Zimmer, jeder mit seiner Lebensgeschichte würde das haben, aber sein Zimmer war weit weg. "Wir werden uns auf die Inspiration des Augenblicks verlassen müssen." Snape fühlte, wie grüne Augen aufblitzten und sich sein eigener Mund verzog. Er legte Harry die Hand auf den Mund. Eine Erinnerung überkam ihn und er musste kurz die Augen schließen. Realität. Hier. Jetzt. 

Die blonden Haare verschwanden und statt dessen leuchtete ein weißes Gesicht vor ihnen auf. "Mr. Malfoy", sagte Severus. "Welche Freude, Sie zu sehen." Der blonde Mann verzog seinen entzückenden Mund in einer Weise, die verächtlich zu nennen noch geschmeichelt wäre. "Du bist ein solcher Idiot, Severus", sagte Draco. "Du musstest ja unbedingt Dads Lieblingsspielzeug haben. Es geschieht dir grad recht."

Severus betrachtete den vor ihm stehenden jungen Mann kühl und hielt mit einer Geste den anderen jungen Mann neben sich zurück. Es ging nicht an, dass Harry jetzt meinte, eine Scharte auswetzen zu müssen. Nicht unvorbereitet, jedenfalls. Erst mussten sie von Draco erfahren, wo die anderen waren. Die wirklich Gefährlichen.

"Hätte ich lieber das von deinem Daddy abgelegte Spielzeug nehmen sollen, Draco?", fragte Snape kühl bis ins Mark. "Geht es darum?" Wie ein gerade mal höflich interessierter Lehrer klang er, aber Draco wurde sehr rot, soweit man das hier unten sehen konnte. Severus' Lippen verzogen sich freudlos. Getroffen. Lucius, der elende Bastard. Dieser Junge hatte keine Chance gehabt. Nichtsdestotrotz war er ein fieses Frettchen und es gab keinen Grund ihn vor ein wenig Selbsterkenntnis und Demut zu schützen.

"Oder wolltest du lieber Daddys Lieblingsspielzeug haben? Oder war es dir egal, welches von seinen abgelegten Dingen du kriegen konntest? Hauptsache irgendwas von Daddy, da du ihn selbst ja nicht mehr haben konntest, weil du ihm langweilig geworden bist?" 

Der junge Mann an seiner Seite atmete scharf ein. Ja, es war nicht sonderlich nett, sich und Harry so zu bezeichnen. Und es war noch viel weniger nett, seine eigenen Alpträume auf Draco zu projizieren. Nicht nett, aber wirksam. Der Blonde sprang ihn mit einem Wutschrei an. Severus hatte ihn erwartet und keine Mühe, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Der Junge hatte nur äußerlich Lucius' Kopf. Innerlich war er lange nicht durchtrieben und vorbereitet genug. Noch menschlich halt. Irgendwie schade drum. Schon wieder – Träume. 

"Wo – sind - sie?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme den in seiner Umklammerung zappelnden jungen Mann. Der Junge presste die Lippen in einer geradezu lächerlichen Weise aufeinander. Snape sah Harry an. Harry kam auf die beiden zu und begann mit seinen Händen an Draco entlang zu fahren. ‚Hey', wollte Snape sagen, aber dann verstand er. Gar nicht so übel. Der Junge hatte eben auch schon so einiges erlebt. 

Etwas blitzte auf. "Messer?", fragte Severus. Der Junge in seinen Armen strampelte noch mehr. "Pistole", sagte Harry. Hätte Snape sich denken können. Draco war sicher viel zu feige, um mit so etwas direktem wie einem Messer auf jemand loszugehen. Etwas fiel mit einem Klong zu Boden. "Und Messer". Harry klang triumphierend. Als Zusatzversorgung allerdings – das war typisch Malfoy. Snape erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. "Guter Junge". Ihre Augen trafen sich und beide schienen zu erzittern. ‚Später', dachte Severus. ‚Oh, hoffentlich später'.

"Wirst du es uns jetzt sagen?", fragte er Draco. Als Antwort pressten sich die Lippen nur fester aufeinander. "Okay", sagte Snape gleichmütig und drückte dem Malfoyspross seine Finger in einer Weise in den Nacken, der den ohnmächtig werden ließ. Er ließ den bedauernswerten blonden Mistkerl wie eine Puppe zu Boden gleiten und nahm die Pistole von Harry entgegen, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Wie ...?", stotterte der. "Fernsehbildung, Potter", sagte Severus gleichmütig und machte sich auf den Weg zu der nächstliegenden Tür. "Aber dafür bist du zu jung". Er sah sich nicht um, ob Harry ihm folgte. Er ging davon aus.


	28. Harry

Ihr habt es so gewollt! Ihr wolltet Sirius, ihr habt ihn.

Und Lorelei wollte, dass es zu Ende geht *ggg* und irgendwie tut es das jetzt auch.

Es ist alberner geworden, als ich dachte, aber irgendwas in mir wollte es jetzt durchhauen. Und grad davor hab ich was von Maxine gelesen, wo Snape und Trelawney die Körper tauschen. Die - auf Maxine zeig - ist also SCHULD! Woll!

Bevor ihr jetzt in Ohnmacht fallt – was mich natürlich freuen würde, sonen Einfluss zu haben:-) – ich denke, es wird noch ein klitzekleines Kapitelchen geben ,was Harry und Snape so nachher tun. Mit Auflösung aller verbliebenen Rätsel. Wer also noch Fragen hat- stellt sie im review, gell?!

***************************

XVIII.

Harry fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Was hatte Severus da gemacht? Und wer war dieser Severus überhaupt, der da wie ein indianischer Krieger neben ihm, nun eher vor ihm herschlich, als wisse er nichts von Zweifeln oder Erbarmen? Harry hatte das Gefühl, diesen Severus überhaupt nicht zu kennen. Und natürlich war das so – die paar Tage glorreicher Sex und Mißverständnisse, Kampf und Verfolgung und Verletzung – allzuviel war das nicht. Und doch – Harry war zwar ein wenig erschrocken und abgeschreckt von der Gnadenlosigkeit dieses Severus, aber er fühlte stellvertretend auch tiefe Befriedigung. Wie er Draco fertig gemacht hatte – das war einfach wunderbar gewesen, gerade in Anbetracht der Eifersucht die er wegen dem schon gefühlt hatte. Eigentlich war das ja wohl ein armer Kerl, doch Harry hatte Mühe, ihn zu bemitleiden. Vielleicht später mal, wenn das alles hier vorbei war. Gut vorbei war, und er und Severus sich auf einer einsamen Insel die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen ließen und nur unauffällige Diener um sie herum waren, die auf jeden Wink gehorchten, sonst aber verschwunden blieben. Harry grinste. Träum weiter, Potter, sagte er sich selbst und folgte Severus, der sich überhaupt nicht mehr um ihn kümmerte. Er war auf Lucius' Fährte, genau so sehr für ihn, Harry, wie für sich selbst, und ein Teil von Harry empfand deswegen tiefe Befriedigung. 

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, und auch wieder irgendwie nicht, ein wieviel größeres Schwein als gedacht Lucius Malfoy war. Sein eigener Sohn! Seinen besten Freund und Liebhaber in die Sklaverei verkaufen! Mit allen Menschen nur spielen und sie benutzen! Und Lucius war dafür gut ausgestattet, oh ja! Auch ohne dieses Hypnoseding, das er da laufen hatte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Demütigung, dem Mann wie ein Lämmchen gefolgt zu sein, je überleben würde. Die Demütigung, die Scham, und die Erinnerung an die Faszination die von Lucius ausging. Das und die Angst, dass es jederzeit wieder passieren konnte, das Malfoy mit einem Augenzwinkern wieder Macht über ihn bekommen konnte, ihn benutzen und wegwerfen konnte, ihn dazu bringen konnte, Dinge zu tun, die er bei klarem Verstand nicht täte. Er würde ihn vielleicht sogar dazu benutzen können, Severus etwas anzutun, so wie er es bereits geschafft hatte, ihn Albus bekämpfen zu lassen. Harry zitterte. Ja, es war sicherer, dass Lucius starb. Oder zumindest auf Nimmerwiedersehen in einem tiefen, einem sehr tiefen Verlies landete.

Harry stolperte in Severus hinein. Der andere Mann musste stehen geblieben sein, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Brillante Erkenntnis, Potter, sagte er sich selbst. Du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe. Beinahe so dämlich wie die holde Jungfer in Abenteuerfilmen, die die immer nur schrie und gerettet werden musste. 

"Was?", fragte er, als er sich von der unvermittelten Nähe zu Severus erholt hatte. Einigermaßen. Eine große weiche Hand mit langen Fingern legte sich auf seinen Mund und presste. Harry konnte einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, aber den hörte ja niemand. Ach, wenn Severus doch mit seinen Händen ... Woanders. Harry wurde rot. Das war jetzt völlig unangemessen. 

"Ruhe verdammt", herrschte Sev ihn an. "Und nein, nicht jetzt". Harry erstarrte. Konnte der Mann jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen? Das fehlte noch. Er kam sich so überflüssig vor wie selten in seinem Leben. Severus starrte ihn an, mit diesen harten schwarzen Augen, die dann plötzlich ein wenig Sanftheit zeigten. Severus beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Nase und sagte "Kind" in einem Ton, der Harrys Knie wacklig werden ließ, wenn sein Gehirn auch aufjaulte. Dann öffnete Snape eine Tür, die Harry gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Alles ging sehr schnell. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, geblinzelt zu haben, als die Tür aufging, aber es musste wohl so gewesen sein. Als er sie wieder öffnete herrschte ein Chaos, das sein Hirn erst mal sortieren musste. 

Der Mann, der Tom Riddle genannt wurde, war auf dem Boden. Hagrid saß auf ihm und Dumbledore – oh Gott, Dumbledore, er lebte – bedrohte ihn mit einer sonderbar aussehenden Waffe. Diverse Menschen, die Harry nicht kannte, hielten andere, die er auch nicht kannte, gefesselt. Halt, zwei davon kannte er, es waren die Freunde von Malfoy, dem Jüngeren. Severus hielt Lucius im Würgegriff, dessen Augen herauszuquellen schienen. Neben ihm saßen der braunhaarige Mann von vorhin und ein anderer schwarzhaariger. 

Harry blinzelte wieder. Das Tableau hatte sich geändert. Nun richtete Albus den Blick auf Severus und mahnte ihn. Severus hinwiederum ließ Lucius los, obwohl es Harry schien, als habe er Albus gar nicht gehört und starrte auf den Mann neben Remus. Lucius hingegen schien die Gelegenheit nutzen zu wollen, und versuchte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Der braunhaarige Mann starrte auf Severus und den anderen Schwarzhaarigen, die Hände ausgestreckt in einer Geste, als wolle er die beiden voneinander fernhalten. 

"Severus, nicht". Das war Albus.

"Was tust du hier?" Das war Severus, und er richtete sich an den schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit solcher Verachtung und Ekel, den er nicht mal für Lucius übrig gehabt hatte. 

"Severus, nicht". Das war der Braunhaarige. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. Ein Grinsen, das Harry attraktiv, wenn auch ein wenig unverschämt gefunden hätte, wenn es nicht Severus, seinen Severus, so sichtbar aufgeregt hätte. 

"Meinen Sklaven zurückholen, was sonst?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und der braune, Remus, hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Severus zurückzuhalten. Harry spürte einen Stich. Wie kam der dazu, Severus so anzufassen? Als habe er ein Recht darauf? Und wer war dieser andere Mann? 

"Sirius, lass das." Das war wieder Albus. "Sirius?", fragte Snape. "Wieso Sirius? Das ist Achmed, der verschlagene Prinz, das patchouligetränkte Miststück. Lass mich los, Remus. Ich werde erst ihn umbringen." Severus wehrte sich, um aus der Umklammerung des anderen Mannes herauszukommen, aber der schien stärker als er aussah. Der Schwarzhaarige, der Sirius hieß oder Achmed, grinste noch unverschämter. Snape wurde noch bleicher. Sein Blick wandte sich sehr sehr langsam Albus Dumbledore zu, der nicht sehr glücklich aussah. "Lass mich los", sagte Severus sehr leise. "Jetzt verstehe ich. Albus. Du warst das. Schon damals. Du hast das alles zugelassen. Du bist das Monster. Gegen dich ist Riddle nur ein kleines Licht". 

Hagrid stand auf. Riddle nutzte das nichts. Er sah ein wenig erschlagen aus. "Niemand beleidigt Albus Dumbledore in meiner Gegenwart", schrie Hagrid, und ließ sich wieder auf Riddle, der nur kurz Zeit gehabt hatte, durchzuatmen, nieder. "Auch du nicht, Severus. Sei vorsichtig". 

Severus Snape beachtete den Riesen gar nicht. Seine Augen waren gefährliche Schlitze. Harry richtete den Blick auf Albus, genau wie alle anderen. "Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte der mit gütiger aber ein wenig zittriger Stimme. "Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt. Und es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich habe es nicht von Anfang an gewusst. Sirius ist - ein Überläufer."

"Überläufer", schrie Snape. "Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht. Der Kerl hat nen Harem gehabt, verdammt noch mal, einen in dem er Herr über Leben und Tod war und das weidlich ausgenutzt hat." Der Mann, den er Achmed genannt hatte grinste und zeigte dabei einen Haufen weiße Zähne. "Ja, und hat es nicht Spaß gemacht, Severus, mein Schatz?" "Sirius", sagte der braunhaarige durch gepresste Zähne, es strengte ihn anscheinend an, Severus festzuhalten. "Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich". 

"Ach komm schon, Remus", schmollte Achmed/Sirius. "Du weisst genau so gut wie ich, dass Severus es nicht immer furchtbar fand, im Harem. Und nun die gekränkte Unschuld spielen ist schon ein wenig albern." 

"Albern?", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang sehr eigentümlich. "Dir gebe ich gleich albern, wenn mich dein serviler Scherge loslässt. Du hast natürlich bequemerweise vergessen, dass ich nicht freiwillig da war. Sondern dass ich dahin von meinem – Liebhaber – verkauft wurde."

"Ex-Liebhaber, Severus", sagte Lucius und griff mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nach Harry, um ihn sich als Stütze und Schutz vor den Bauch zu ziehen. "Du hattest es nur noch nicht begriffen, aber es war aus zwischen uns. Du warst immer ein wenig langsam, was Gefühle anging."

Harry schluckte. Er war wirklich ein Idiot. Er hatte gesehen, dass Lucius sich wider bewegen konnte. Und was hatte er getan? Severus bei der Abrechnung mit seiner Vergangenheit zugeschaut. Und nun war er da, wo er vor Stunden schon mal gewesen war. In den Händen von Lucius Verdammt Malfoy. 

"Harry", sagte Severus, als habe er sich gerade eben an ihn erinnert. Der braunhaarige Mann ließ ihn los. Alle kamen auf ihn zu, langsam, auf sie, auf Lucius und ihn. Bis auf Albus und Hagrid. Und Tom Riddle. Und die Figuren im Hintergrund. 

"O o", sagte Lucius Malfoy und die Schlinge um Harrys Hals zog sich ein wenig mehr zu. "Mr. Potter und ich gehen jetzt. Gentlemen, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Tom, tut mir leid. Wenn du meinen Sohn irgendwo findest, bringe ihn doch bitte mit, wenn du hier rauskommst, bist du so nett?!"

Harry schluckte. Die grauen Augen sahen ihn an und er zitterte. Sie leuchteten auf, diese Augen, und dennoch hätte sie niemand für das Licht halten können. "Ich denke nicht, Lucius", sagte er und setzte Lucius das Messer seines Sohnes an die Kehle. "Ich muss Ihre Einladung leider ablehnen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich wirklich nicht auf blond stehe." 

Die grauen Augen loderten auf, wütend, und als ob sie einen Ausweg suchten. Es hatte doch vorher noch geklappt, es musste doch wieder klappen, oder? Harry fühlte förmlich, wie sich der nicht unbeträchtliche Wille des Mannes komplett in seine Augen legte. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und richtete das Messer besser aus. Es war wirklich lächerlich einfach. Er genoß den Moment der Panik in Lucius, als er merkte, dass es ihm diesmal nicht gelingen würde, ihn zu beeinflussen. Es war so einfach. Er musste nur an Severus denken, und daran, dass er noch genauer erfahren wollte, was es nun mit den ganzen Männern in seiner Vergangenheit auf sich hatte. Eins war mal klar – mit blond hatte Severus kein Glück gehabt. Und auch braun war nicht seine Farbe. Definitiv. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Und dieser andere Schwarzhaarige – der würde sich nicht wieder in sein Leben einmischen. So wahr er Harry Potter hieß und soeben den Bösewicht gefangen hatte. 

Harry hielt den völlig fertigen Lucius fest, bis Remus und Sirius ihn ihm abnahmen. Dann lief er grinsend auf Severus zu. Der ihn anstarrte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Na?", fragte Harry. "Gar nicht mal so schlecht, Potter", sagte Severus und streckte die Arme aus. Harry fiel hinein und murmelte: "Nenn mich endlich Harry, für den Rest meines Lebens", bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

__

Ende


	29. Epilog Severus

Tja, Ihr Lieben. Da bin ich schon wieder. Und hab Halluzinationen. Muss an der Hitze liegen. Ich dachte, ich hätte für das letzte Kapitel auch reviews von M, Silentroses und Lorelei bekommen, aber die tauchen hier nicht auf. Spinnt ff.net wieder? Oder ich??? Bei Valentino das gleiche. Argh. Frisst ff.net jetzt reviews? Nachdem es den Autor alerted hat? 

Nichtsdestotrotz: Trotz brütender Hitze kam mein Hirn auf das folgende (mit ein wenig Hilfe von Milkachococappucino:-)

Alle Fragen werden fürchte ich nicht beantwortet, aber vielleicht gibt es dadurch ja Raum für ein Sequel.

Ich danke euch allen jedenfalls sehr, mir hats viel Spass gemacht mit Euch:-)

Und Shelley, Süße, nicht alle deine Wünsche können immer in Erfüllung gehen. Manche aber doch. Danke für den Input *wischt Schweiss wech* 

__

***************************

Epilog

Severus streckte die Hand aus und berührte den braungebrannten Rücken von Harry Potter. Nur ganz leicht. Es reichte. Der Junge, der neben ihm im weißen Sand ausgebreitet lag, drehte träge den Kopf und grinste ihn an. Auch sein Gesicht war braungebrannt, die grünen Augen leuchteten unverschämt. Gegen die Sonne sahen die feinen Haare entlang der Wirbelsäule ganz weiß aus. Severus brannte es in der Kehle. Soviel Schönheit. Er räusperte sich. "Dein Rücken ist durch. Du solltest vielleicht mal die Seite wechseln." 

Die grünen Augen blinzelten. Spöttisch. Aber der Junge gehorchte. Nein, das war natürlich eine Illusion. Die Wochen, die er nun mit dem Jungen im Paradies verbracht hatte, hatten ihn eins gelehrt. Der Junge tat nur das was er wollte. Gut so. So war Lucius Malfoy doch für etwas gut gewesen, bevor er im tiefsten Kerker verschwand, den die Weltbehörde zu vergeben hatte. Zusammen – nein, gewiss nicht zusammen – getrennt von Tom Marvolo Riddle. Durch Lucius hatte Harry gemerkt, dass es sein eigener Wille war, der zählte. Er hatte ihn gefunden, sozusagen.

Der wunderbare schlanke junge braune Körper drehte sich also nur auf den Rücken, im weichsten weißesten Sand, den Severus je gesehen hatte, weil Harry es so wollte. Der Bengel. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht einen demütigenden Ton in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Der Bengel war nackt. Splitterfasernackt. Und trotzdem sie nun schon Wochen hier waren und er eigentlich viel zu faul und träge war, in dieser leichten Brise, in dieser Wärme, in dieser Zufriedenheit, wie er sie nie gekannt hatte, genügte dieser Anblick, um ihn sich irgendwie schwach fühlen zu lassen. Schwach und bedürftig. Und es war nicht nur der schöne junge Körper. Zumindest kein anonymer junger Körper hatte je das in ihm ausgelöst. Er hatte in seiner Jugend genügend Zeit mit nackten jungen Männern verbracht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Daran lag es nicht. Nackte Männerkörper in nicht erotischen Situationen lösten in ihm nur wissenschaftliche Neugierde aus, Vergleiche und philosophische Betrachtungen über die Vergänglichkeit allen Fleisches, und wie komisch es war, dass Männerkörper zugleich so stolz und so verletzbar wirkten, je nach Zustand. Nein, dies hier war anders.

Er selbst war natürlich auch nackt. Er wäre sich sonst ja auch lächerlich vorgekommen. Aber sein Körper bot längst nicht so einen Anblick wie der seines jungen Geliebten. Auch wenn der, zu seinem größten Erstaunen, ziemlich zufrieden mit ihm schien. So begehrt hatte er sich zuletzt im Harem gefühlt. Er knurrte. 

Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. "Lass es, Sev", sagte Harry, ohne ihn anzugucken. Severus Snape knurrte wieder. Und Gedanken konnte er auch noch lesen, der junge Herr Potter, was? "Das Gute an der Vergangenheit ist, dass sie vorbei ist, Severus. Du musst nicht mehr böse auf Sirius sein. Er hat ein neues Leben angefangen, mit Remus, und sie sind gekommen, um Riddle und Malfoy zu überwältigen, als Albus sie rief. Sie sind die Guten, Schatz." 

Schatz? Snape knurrte wieder. Das Z hatte sehr laut geklungen, so als wären es mehrere, es war Harrys ironisches Zeichen, dass ihm bewusst war, dass er seinen Geliebten ermahnte, und dass sie auf dem Weg zu einem alten Streitpunkt waren. Nach so kurzer Zeit sollte es noch nicht so viel Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen geben, dachte Snape mißmutig. Es war irgendwie nicht fair. 

"Verzeih mir, wenn ich da nicht so schnell mitkomme", sagte er weniger sarkastisch als er gern gewollt hätte. "Ich bin älter als du und nicht ganz so schnell in der Adaptierung von Umständen. Sirius ist für mich immer noch Achmed, der Prinz, in dessen Gefangenschaft ich war. Und Remus – nun ja, du weisst ja, was Remus mir angetan hat."

Die Hand hielt seine Schulter. Beruhigend, irgendwie. Er hätte sie gern abgeschüttelt, war aber zu faul. "Ja, Severus". Das klang, als sei Harry sein geduldiger Vater, der schon tausendmal von seinem kleinen Sohn gehört hatte, dass er besonders toll das Klettergerüst hochgekommen war. Severus hasste diese Attitüde. Noch mehr hasste er, dass er sich dann vorkam, als sei er im Unrecht. Dabei wusste er doch genau, dass er im Recht war. Ihm war Unrecht getan worden, von Lucius, von Sirius, oder wie der Bastard hieß, von Albus Dumbledore... Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Von dem am allermeisten. Und der hatte ihnen nun diese Reise spendiert, oder die tiefen Taschen der Organisation, was auf das gleiche rauskam. Um sich zu erholen. Pah! Erholen! Bestechung war es, nichts anderes. Bestechung, damit er seinen rechtmäßigen Groll gegenüber dieser verfluchten Weltverbesserungsorganisation vergaß, die für das, was sie für Recht hielt, über Leichen ging. Ups, Entschuldigung, haben wir Ihnen weh getan?, fragten sie die Leichen am Wegesrand. Das war nicht unsere Absicht. Aber Opfer müssen gebracht werden, im Kampf für das Gute. Nutzte den Kollateralschäden nichts mehr.

Er und Harry waren Kollateralschäden. Snape biss sich auf die Lippen. Nur dass der Junge das irgendwie leichter nahm. Anmutiger, wie er alles tat. Snape schnaubte. Er hatte sicher soviel Grund für Groll wie Snape, aber irgendwie schien er nicht so an ihm zu hängen. Severus hasste es. Er konnte es gar nicht vertragen, dass er wie der Unvernünftige dastand. Er war der Ältere, verdammt, und er wusste was er tat. Und alles was er davon hatte, war, dass ihn die andern mitleidsvoll, gütig ansahen, als würde er es auch noch irgendwann kapieren. Gütige Narren. Er hatte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit von Harry und Albus entdeckt. Beide so gütig, so vergebungsvoll und gleichzeitig stahlhart. Und mit der Fähigkeit zum Glück. Snape schnaubte wieder. 

Leicht. Loslassen. Sei glücklich. Harry sagte es ihm immer wieder. Er hatte keine Begabung für Glück, verdammt noch mal. Er war glücklich mit seinem Groll, seiner Wut, seinem Hass. Es passte zu ihm, wie ein liebgewordener alter Mantel, schon ein wenig fadenscheinig aber noch gut. Nützlich. Schützend gegen Kälte und Unbill. Eine Heimat. 

Harry lachte ihn aus. Lachte ihn einfach aus, warf sich auf ihn und brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken. Nicht die schlechteste Methode, ehrlich gesagt. Er konnte sich daran gewöhnen. Eigentlich konnte er sich so daran gewöhnen, dass es irgendwie gut war, an seinem Groll festzuhalten. Was er ja sowieso wollte. Er hielt fest, und Harry versuchte, ihn zum Loslassen zu bringen. Oh ja. Hörte sich nach einem guten Lebensplan an.

Nur dass der Junge leider nicht so einfach war. Manchmal sah er ihn auch nur an, wenn Severus wieder seinen Anfall hatte, wie böse die Welt und manche Mitglieder im besonderen waren, guckte ihn an wie Albus und Severus kam sich jung und dumm und irgendwie inadäquat vor und das hasste er. Er hatte Recht, verdammt. Aber da war er doch schon mal gewesen.

Er biss die Lippen aufeinander. Die Hand streichelte seine Schulter. Unaufdringlich, war einfach da. Snape hasste es, dass er es so liebte. Er wurde nachgerade abhängig von dem Jungen. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Wie sollte ihr Leben weitergehen? Auch das wollte er wissen, aber immer wenn er das Thema anschnitt, lächelte Harry so verschmitzt, so weise, so widerlich abtörnend wie Albus und Snape wurde wütend. Er kam sich alt und blöd vor, jemand der einen festen Plan für sein Leben wollte, Lösungen, Richtlinien, während Harry damit zufrieden war, einfach in den Tag zu leben. Und das auch von ihm verlangte. Und es irgendwie erscheinen ließ, als habe er Recht. Ja ja, diese Insel war gut und schön und so weiter, aber was dann? Wovon würden sie leben? Und – würden sie überhaupt zusammen leben?

Hier gab es nichts zu tun. Nicht dass er Bügeln und Frühstück machen und den Papierkram geliebt hatte. Aber so den ganzen Tag nur für das Vergnügen leben – ficken, frühstücken, im Sand liegen, ein wenig schwimmen, oder sich im Wasser aalen, vögeln, in der Sonne liegen, Mittag essen, ein wenig schlafen, ein wenig träges Liebe machen, wieder ein wenig baden, ein wenig in der Sonne liegen, ein wenig knutschen wie Teenager, in der Vorfreude auf den Abend, sich aufsparend für den Abend, noch ein wenig baden, Abend essen, im Sand unter den Sternen liegen, vielleicht ein wenig im Wasser spazieren gehen, und ziemlich sicher ein wenig Sex am Strand unter dem überwältigenden Sternenhimmel. Widerlich. Träge. Sinnlos.

Harry hatte damit keine Probleme. Der kleine Hedonist. Er genoss einfach den Moment. Snape ja auch. Aber das konnte doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen, oder? Sie waren schließlich erwachsene, verantwortungsvolle Menschen, oder zumindest er war das. Sie konnten sich doch nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens auf dieser Insel vor der Welt verstecken, auf dieser namenlosen Insel, auf der für ihren Lebensunterhalt wie von Geisterhand gesorgt wurde. Harry schien zu wissen, wie das alles funktionierte, Snape vermutete, dass Albus mit ihm gesprochen hatte, aber der Bengel verriet es nicht. "Geschieht dir recht, Sev", hatte er mit sonnigem Grinsen gesagt. "Du hättest Albus nicht so anbrüllen sollen. Kannst du es ihm verdenken, wenn er lieber mit mir sprach danach?" Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wann hatte ihn das je abgehalten vom Übelnehmen? Er nahm gern übel. Und er konnte es gut.

Ein Seufzer wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, ein wenig Scharren im Sand, und der ganze von der Sonne aufgeheizte junge nackte Körper lag auf ihm und presste sich in einer Weise auf seine empfindlichsten Stellen, die es ihm schwer macht, weiter seinem Gehirn auf all seine Abwege zu folgen. 

"Ich hab gesagt, hör auf damit, Schatz", sagte Harry Potter und seine grünen Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. "Es dauert so lange wie es dauert. Und wenn es den Rest unseres Lebens dauert, ich werd dich schon zum Glück erziehen." Snape wollte protestieren, so weit kam es noch, dass dieser Bengel ..., aber der Bengel nutzte den geöffneten Mund für seine Zwecke, der verdammte Kerl, der ... Mit einem Aufseufzen seines Körpers verstummte Severus Snapes Hirn fürs erste und er zog den Jungen noch näher an sich heran, auf sich, in sich hinein. Ihre Körper waren so aneinander gewöhnt nach den Wochen auf der Insel, so offen und immer bereit durch ihre ständige Benutzung ohne Ablenkung, dass es keiner Vorbereitung bedurfte. Nicht einmal der Sand störte. Ihre eingeölten Leiber suchten nur kurz und fanden sich. Sie brauchten die Gehirne nicht, sie wussten auch so, was zu tun war, und Snape ließ sich dankbarer, als er sich eingestehen wollte, in den schon so bekannten und immer wieder neuen Wirbelwind fallen. Er stöhnte auf, als Harry in ihn eindrang, der Junge hatte wirklich eine Begabung, ach was eine, er war eine Begabung, eine wirkliche, und er ließ keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, sich zu vervollkommnen, und ihn immer wieder aufs neue zu überraschen und es gelang ihm auch. Diesmal hatte er sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, Severus nicht anzufassen, so schwer ihm das auch fiel, und Severus wusste, dass es Harry schwer fiel, ihn nicht anzufassen, wie unglaublich auch immer das klang, Harry war nur in ihn eingedrungen und rührte sich nun nicht, seine Hand ging nicht dahin, wo Snape sie ersehnte, nicht nur ersehnte, schon bald als selbstverständlich erwartete, der verdammte Bengel. Aber das ließ ihn natürlich seine Gedanken besser verdrängen als alles andere, er musste sich anstrengen, er musste sich konzentrieren, seinen Körper machen lassen, Harry dazu bringen, dass er etwas tat, und das konnte er nur, wenn er seine Sorgen vergaß, seine Wut auf die Vergangenheit, seine Gedanken über die Zukunft, nur dann würde es gelingen. Und er wollte, dass es gelang, verdammt. Eben hatte er noch schlaff und zufrieden mit seinen Sorgen im Strand gelegen, nun war er verzweifelt angespannt, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Verdammter Potter. Er könnte eine große Karriere als Folterer machen, der verdammte Bengel. 

"Aua", schrie er. Der Bengel hatte ihn gebissen. "Hier, Severus", knurrte der Junge auf eine Weise in sein Ohr, die ihn beinahe sein Ziel erreichen ließ, beinahe, oh beinahe. "Hier und jetzt, verdammt noch mal. Wirst du es endlich kapieren?" "Nein", sagte Severus gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals und gegen seine Zunge, die sich anfühlte wie mit Sandpapier geschmirgelt, "nein, niemals." Und er spannte seine Muskeln an, und der Junge konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er aufstöhnte, dass er aufstöhnte und sich bewegte, und Snape hätte schreien können vor Glück und tat es vielleicht auch, und Harry bewegte sich in ihm, und er rieb über den Sand und er würde wund sein, morgen, und es war so egal, und Harry stieß in ihn, und sein Kopf bewegte sich hin und her und er bekam Sand in den Mund und er strampelte mit den Beinen, unruhig und ungeduldig und erwartungsvoll wie ein kleines Kind, ganz Anspannung, und er dachte nicht mehr, und als Harry sagte, nein, knurrte: "Dann muss ich es dir eben wieder und wieder beibringen", und schneller stieß und er Sterne sah, obwohl es noch heller Tag war, und eigentlich war es gar nicht ihre Zeit, und er wimmerte und er schrie: "Ja, das musst du wohl", und er kam, und kam und kam, was doch sehr sonderbar war, weil sie es so oft taten, ja, da und während Harry immer noch weiter stieß, und nun gar keine Rücksicht mehr nahm, sondern nur noch an sich selbst dachte, und so liebte Severus das, ihn, da dachte er: ‚Ja. Hier und jetzt. Für immer.'

(endgültiges) Ende


End file.
